


60 Chapter Taemin x Reader

by 123Brooksie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal, Blowjob in a car, Cheating, F/M, Making Out, Rich Taemin, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: Its here folksThe 60 chapter Taemin x Readerfasten your seatbeltsbecause its illegal not to2 new chapters every Friday





	1. initium novium

Taemin’s hand gently slides down the sequins of your tight fitting dress, slow, tantalizingly slow, finger by finger, stopping just over the rounding of your bottom.

You look stunning in the dress he bought you. Absolutely stunning, and the way he looks at you is constant confirmation. His brown eyes seem to glisten as he looks down into yours and a small smile spreads across his lips. It’s contagious and your lips spread to match his.

Your boyfriend is undoubtedly blowing up your phone, or maybe he thought you were still on patrol. That bum, all he does is sit at home anyways, if he had a job he wouldn’t be so worried about your schedule because he would have one of his own.

Your mind is wiped completely of him when Taemin pulls you in close to him, your abdomen coming into contact with his, the bare tops of your thighs sliding past his slacks. Your cheeks heat up as you look up into his eyes. He smiles at you once again and your breath catches in your throat.

You can’t let him win.

You awkwardly take the lead and begin rocking him to the beat of the music. He doesn’t break the eye contact when he uses what must be male dominance and takes the lead from you.

Without the lead, you become self conscious. You trust him though, and you don’t know how or why but you feel so safe in his strong arms, more than your current boyfriend ever made you feel. Then it dawns on you, this isn’t just a crush. This isn’t something that’s going to pass when you two are no longer working together. This... this is a problem.

How did things end up like this?

 

Two weeks ago you just met this guy, and now you’re on a date with him.

 

It all started on the day after your partner’s accident. For some reason you were always paired with males. The chief thought you were the only girl on the police force who could keep up with them.

Your partner got shot in the leg the day you two raided the drug dealer’s house. Somehow you left unharmed and everyone on the force separated themselves in one of two categories. They were either super proud of you for leaving that dangerous situation unscathed, or super resentful wishing you had been harmed instead of a precious man. The sexism in this field never failed to remind you of its existence. 

The day after the incident, it just so happens the field training of incoming officers had just elapsed and some of the people who passed their final exam were being placed into your section.

You jumped as the chief barked your name.

“Yes sir?” You replied. You looked him straight in his eyes, a thing the other lady officers wouldn’t even dare to do.

“Since your partner is out we’re going to have to assign you a new one until he recovers.” He said loudly.

Your brows furrowed, almost meeting above your nose.

“What?” The chief challenged.

“Sir, with all do respect you know I can handle my routes on my own. You know I’ve done so without incident the 3 years I’ve been working here.” You explained. “I’ve handled every case handed to me as well.” You say, your mouth hangs open in protest, ready to say something else.

“Not another word. Tomorrow I will randomly assign you with one of the new officers. Since you are so good at your job, I trust you’ll whip them into a nice officer.” The chief said. “To make things... easier on you, I’ll assign you to the lowest ranking person who passed, since you like talking back so much.” He said triumphantly.

“Stop. You can’t be serious.” You said. You have always taken your job so very seriously and being slowed down by some uninformed nark really didn’t sound so good.

“Keep pushing me...” he said. He always did things to annoy you or make a fool out of you. He always assigned you the hardest cases, the most women-objectifying cases, or just did anything to make life hard on you since you were so good at your job and you always came out on top. He couldn’t stand it. How could someone be so good at their job? How could a woman thrive in this field?

Many thought it was because of your partner. So this will be the true test. With this, your frown of anger turned into a frown of determination. You looked over at the empty chair at your desk that was once occupied by your partner and you made a promise right there. This new partner, lowest ranking, so it would probably be a female, you were going to whip that rookie into the best officer, after yourself of course. Then all the misogynists in the room would have to accept you for what you are. A fucking queen.

He then went on to assign cases to everyone and of course he assigned you to helping the investigators of the CDC figure out what food had caused the sickness in the neighboring town. As someone who had just experienced something as traumatic as the house raid, you would be expecting to be on desk duty, but knowing the chief, you knew you’d be getting another big assignment. What made this worse was the fact that you’d have an annoying tag along newbie, lowest ranking at that.

You went home that night and your live-in boyfriend stood from the couch and walked over to hug you.

“How are you feeling tonight?” He asked.

“I’m not in the mood for any sex or anything.” You said, uninterested.

“Baby, I was genuinely asking. I was so scared when you told me about what happened yesterday with the raid. That could have easily been you baby.” He said.

It was then that you noticed that your living room was a mess. Cheetos were all over the coffee table, couch, and floor. Empty beer cans and water bottles were shrewn about the floor. Crumbs were scattered everywhere.

“What’s up with this place?” You groaned. “I clean and clean, then go to work all night and I come home... everyday and this room is always disgusting.”

“I’m sorry babe, I’ll clean it up.” He said. “Geez!” He added while putting his hands on your shoulders.

He smiled, a sad attempt at being charming and you rolled your eyes.

“I think you’re super mad at me because we haven’t had sex in a month. You know that’s not healthy right? Couples are supposed to do it at least twice a week.” He said looking you in the eye. His Cheeto breath was killing you, the stains on his shirt were grossing you out. His whole demeanor was disgusting.

“No. I think you need to clean this place. Take a fucking shower and then sleep down here.” You said. No way could you sleep with him sexually or just casually. You stopped having sex with him because he stopped taking care of himself. He even stopped shaving.

“... so no sex tonight either?” He asked.

“Or anywhere in the near future.” You replied. As you walked away from him and his hands slid down the arms of your police uniform you noticed a bunch of cheese dust on his fingers. Your face turned hot red as you looked down at your navy and now orange shoulders.

“Babe, one thing.” He said right before you blew a fuse.

“What?” You asked through gritted teeth.

“We’re okay right? Our relationship?” He asked seriously.

At that moment, you saw the boy you fell in love with in college. He lives under this lazy, pathetic guy you usually see.

“Yes. We’re okay.” You said with a sigh.

“Can I get a kiss before you go to sleep?” He asked.

You smiled and rolled your eyes as you closed in on him and sternly pressed your lips against his.

“Thanks babe.... I swear this is going to change. I’m going to get a really nice job and take care of you.” He said with an innocent smile on his face.

“Yeah... I know, babe.” You said before heading up the stairs.

You’d always get so mad at him you couldn’t even eat dinner because it would mean you’d have to see the mess he spent all day accumulating downstairs.

You removed your uniform from your aching body, still not recovered from yesterday’s raid, then you climbed into your big fluffy bed. That bed is the only good thing waiting at this house when you get off of work, you’ve realized.

 

In the morning, you got up extremely early. Your stomach grumbled so loud and intensely that it somehow brought you back to life from REM3 sleep.

You quickly and quietly made your way down the stairs and silently walked into the kitchen. On your way, you saw your disgusting boyfriend sprawled on the couch, sleeping with his mouth open, same clothes from yesterday, filth all around him. The only thing that changed at the scene since last night was that the bag of Cheetos on the coffee table was empty now.

You shook your head and opened a window to let some fresh air carry out his stench. Then you proceeded to cook breakfast, status-quo. You made sure to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to be forced into any kind of affection from your boyfriend.

You asked yourself so many times already why are you still dating him. All you could ever come up with was he lives with you, you’ve been dating for four years, and sometimes he reminded you of when the two of you first started dating. Back in those times his business internship seemed as if it would get him so far in life. Things just didn’t work out that way.

He’s been living with you for two years and he literally has never gave you a dime to help out.

.. and not to be shallow but you noticed he really let himself go since those days when you two first got together.

Once you started frying the eggs you weren’t surprised when you heard him stir in his sleep, then finally wake.

As you were making his plate he came into the kitchen.

“Hey.” He said rubbing his eyes, getting cheese dust in his eyelashes.

“Hey.” You replied, trying your hardest not to look disgusted.

“Breakfast looks really good. When I learn how to cook, I’m going to serve you breakfast in bed.” He said looking up at you as he took a seat in front of his plate.

“Haha. Is that so?” You said playing along. He’ll never do anything, you’re sure of it.

“Of course baby. Are you going to sit and eat with me?” He asked.

“Oh...” you thought to yourself for a moment. You knew full well you had time to do that but you really did not want to. “Actually I don’t think I have time.” You said after swallowing the remainder of the toast you’ve been eating on.

“You need to eat! I never see you eat.” Your boyfriend said with a face of disbelief. “If you don’t eat you’ll lose your strength.”

“I’ve been eating while I’ve been cooking. I’m good. Thanks. I’ll see you later tonight.” You said, leaving your house in a hurry.

Your hair was unkempt, you weren’t wearing makeup, and you didn’t shower. It was usual for you to not wear makeup but the rest was just too much. Not wearing makeup satisfied the fact that you work with a bunch of stupid horny men, and stupid lolitas. That’s why you stood out. That’s why you got respect on both ends of the spectrum. The lolitas didn’t feel threatened, even though you still looked a lot better than them even though they wore loads of makeup. The men thought of you as a little sister or an unattractive girl unworthy of flirting or harassment- except for the chief.

There was no escaping the fact that you looked awful.

You sprayed yourself with body spray in the parking lot of the station. Then you realized the Cheeto dust on your shoulders and you cursed your boyfriend.

Why didn’t you wash your clothes? 

You could have punch yourself in the face, you were so mad.

You wet your fingers with your saliva and rubbed the orange off of yourself for the most part. You looked at yourself in the rear view mirror and shook your head.

Who even cared about what you looked like.

You were 15 minutes early for work, you noticed as you walked in. At the desk in the front you noticed several people... people you never saw before.

The chief was talking to them and was holding a few badges.

You proceeded to walk past the scene to sit at your desk but the chief stopped you.

You rolled your eyes when he called your name. “Yeah.” You answered.

“Come here. I want you new recruits to meet her. She’s the best... female officer we have here.” He said.

You ignored the fact that he had to add female in there, and you smiled at the new recruits. Your eyes locked with one of them for a brief second. His eyes were brown and big and full of eagerness perhaps. You looked away and surveyed the rest of the new cops.

The chief began passing out their badges. “Don’t lose these. You only get one.” He said. “Could you tell them a few things?” He asked you.

“Um yeah.” You agreed. You told them your name. “It’s nice to have you all on the force. I’ve been working here for three years... ever since I graduated college. It’s really like a family... well more like a brother hood here because this isn’t really considered a girl profession so the men here look at me from the side of their eye.” You told them. “And don’t flatter me, I’m not the best female officer here... I’m one of the best Officers here in general.” You continued. The new recruits all looked at you with admiration.

Other officers began to walk inside of the building. “Good morning,” they said.

They stopped to look at the new recruits.

You took this as your opportunity to escape and you walked into the conference office like you’ve been doing every morning for the last three years. The only difference was you had no partner sitting next to you.

At 9 o clock on the dot, as expected, everyone is in the conference room. A few of the girls who always invite you to party or hang out, whom you always turned down, walked in just in time before being late.

“Hey girl!” They waved at you. They were here longer than you were and still somehow you were way better than them. You wondered sometimes if this influenced some of their jealousy or resentment towards you.

“Hey.” You said waving back.

“.... and she looks manly as ever today.” One of them whispered loudly. They definitely wanted you to hear.

You felt self conscious for a half second before you realized that you actually didn’t care at all what these people thought of you. You were there to do a job, and you’re the best at it.

The new recruits stood in front of all the older officers sitting in their usual seats.

“So here we have...” The chief began to call each by rank and name and said “welcome to the force.” And all the Star Wars fanatics on the squad began to chuckle after a couple times hearing it. After collecting their badges, the new recruits sat down in the front row. He then got to the lower ranks and you focused your attention on the stupid girls still standing who would definitely fit in with the girls who had dissed you earlier.

But there was a guy up there still... just one.

“Finally ranked last in this legion, we have Taemin Lee.” The chief said and he received his badge. “I have a question, how are you somehow behind the fillies that just sat down.” The chief said with a small laugh.

Taemin smiled and shrugged.

“So we got a funny guy on the force now?” The chief asked. You could tell he was unamused. The spot for charming officer was already occupied by the chief himself.

Taemin shrugged again. “Don’t expect me to start telling jokes, I’m funny for my own personal amusement.” He replied.

You couldn’t help but smile, genuinely, for the first time in a while.

The chief nodded in approval of Taemin’s quick witted response.

“With your rank are you sure you’re here as an officer? You’re not the clown we’ve been asking the company to provide for the last two years?” The chief asked with a snarky smile.

You had to admit, this exchange was pretty interesting. All the men here worshipped the chief and would never talk back to him in that way. Then it dawned on you, if this Taemin person is last rank, he would be assigned as your partner.

God no.

You would have rather have had one of the girls.

“My rank is what it is because our trainers didn’t like my jokes.” He replied honeslty.

“Yeah. You have a very smart mouth.” The chief said. He folded his arms over his chest.

“As opposed to... a dumb mouth?” Taemin asked and some of the older officers even laugh.

“Keep laughing.” The chief said nodding. “Well we need to get started here, so Taemin please have a seat.”

“There are no more seats.” Taemin replied and the chief looked around and yeah, there were no more seats.

“Then sit on the floor.” The chief said and his eyebrows raised in complete shock when Taemin walked away from him, turned to face him, then sat right on the floor.

The laughter of everyone in the room was inevitable.

The chief gave a lengthy speech about current events and current cases. He handed new cases to a few officers to investigate and began assigning the new recruits.

“And last and obviously least Taemin, you will be matched with...” he dragged to add some sort of suspense but you already knew what he was going to say. You didn’t even jump when he said your name.

Taemin looked up over at you from his seat on the floor with a small smile and you rolled your eyes in response.


	2. In Literis Amet

“So,” You said looking up at Taemin as he gently took a seat next to you. That was your partners seat.

“Yes.” He answered returning the eye contact.

“We have a case we need to start working on ASAP but we can’t do that until we finish the paperwork.” You said glaring into his eyes. This usually intimidated the guys you worked with. He held the eye contact and nodded. “Do you know how to do this?” You asked holding the files. He nodded again, unsurely this time. “You just put one of these pages, into the right file. It’s not hard but it’s easy to mess up. Just double check.” You said and he nodded again.

The two of you silently worked together. You filled out the paperwork and he looked it over and put it in the right file.

“Eventually you’re going to have to start doing this too. Filling them out isn’t hard either but it’s easy to mess up.” You said and he nodded in response too.

You looked over at him in surprise when he called your name softly. 

“Yeah?” You replied.

“This is the same last name as the one I put in the Brooks folder. Is it okay to have two Brooks’s in one folder?” He asked.

“No. You have to look for the initial of the first name if the last names are the same.” You absent mindedly scooted a bit closer to him. “See? This one is Brooks, A. It goes in this folder and Brooks, L goes in.... this one.” You handed him the corresponding file.

His eyes widened and he looked as if he had messed something up even though he had not moved. 

“What?” You asked. You wanted to smile for some reason. “Did you do that to one of the other files already?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.” He admitted and your smile broke through. He smiled back.

At that moment you realized it’s the first time you genuinely, smiled so widely at this job.

“Well, I guess we have to go through them again.” You said.

“Sorry I’m such a mess.” He said with a nervous laugh. He gently pushed his bangs back and looked up into your eyes.

“No it’s fine. You’re learning! You’ll get better.” You reassured him.

“I won’t though.” He laughed nervously.

“No seriously. It’s your first day. You’re being too hard on yourself.” You said and you lightly touched his forearm.

“I have to be hard on myself.. I’m a perfectionist.” He said. He looked up from the files into your eyes looking for a reaction.

“... that makes two of us.” You replied. The two of you just sat and looked at each other for a moment.

“Hey, girl.” One of the deputies said grabbing the back of your chair. He spun it to face himself. It’s always the same guy every time.

“The...” You said as your chair turned.

“You’re on desk duty... which means you’re off early.” He says.

“No I am not free to go out with you. Like I’ve said countless times before, I have a boyfriend.” You groaned looking up into the man’s eyes.

He scratched his beard. “We all know you’re lying though. You’re too plain for a boyfriend. I don’t mind though, I like plain girls.” He said.

“I’ve told you about calling me a girl too.” You said.

“She’s trans remember?” His partner yelled and a few of the men in the room started laughing.

“That’s not even funny.” You said. “That’s nowhere near funny.”

“I told the chief he should’ve made me your new partner...” the man pressed forward.

You personally talked to the chief stating your disdain for this specific deputy plenty of times. There was no way you’d ever even be near each other if you had any say.

“Let go of her chair.” Taemin said and you and the deputy both looked over at him. “I don’t think you’re plain at all.” He said dropping his eyes to look at yours, then lifting them back up to the deputy’s. “Trans or not I don’t think she’s interested my man, so maybe try one of the other girls in here. She’s trying to teach me the files and you’re interrupting.”

“What was it again, Taemin?” The deputy asked.

“Yeah.” Taemin replied and the deputy gave him his name.

“We’re having guys night tomorrow night and you’re pretty funny. We’re gonna go drinking and you can be my extra guy.” He said.

“Sure thing.” Taemin said.

You couldn’t believe you let your guard down in front of Taemin. Not only did he continue the trans joke which was not funny and won’t ever be funny, but he basically just accepted the friendship of one of the most sexist, rude, and unappealing men in the whole force.

He did stand up for you. He’s the only man to ever do that in here... not just in here actually. He’s the only boy who ever stood up for you.

“So where’s the file for Scheman?” He asked you with a small smile on his face.

“Scheman.” You repeated. You just stared at the side of his face after handing him the file.

“Solares?” He asked once he finished the Scheman file. “Esparza?” You just passed him whatever he asked for with a sense of uneasiness. It was his first day and he was already good at filing.

 

When it was 8 o clock you began to pack your stuff.

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked looking up at you curiously as you stood from your seat.

“Oh, uh. It’s 8 already.” You said.

“But...” He said.

“What?” You responded impatiently.

“We’re not finished.” He said holding up a few more files.

“Oh.” You smiled gently. “Look under the desk.” You said, positive he had already, proven wrong as he gasped.

“That’s a lot of files.” He said looking back up at you.

“Yeah. We have until the end of tomorrow to finish them all. Then we start patrolling together the next day.” You said. “Make sure you put all the finished ones- here I’ll do it.” You said. You reached over him and grabbed the finished files and stacked them into a nice neat pile. “Hand me the-“ you said reaching over him. You looked down at his face and his cheeks were a light pink and his eyes were averted.

You weren’t that close to him, were you?

You snatched the unfinished files from the desk and backed away from Taemin. You gently put them into the box under the desk with the rest of the unfinished files.

“There are still people here.” Taemin said in confusion.

“We all have different deadlines. Their deadline is probably today so they can patrol tomorrow.” You explained.

“So when they finish their paperwork then what?” Taemin asked.

“Well the ones we finished already I’m going to turn in to the chief right now. Tomorrow, once we finish the rest, we turn them into the chief and he approves of us patrolling and we don’t have to do paperwork again for months.” You explained. You were getting so tired.

“So can we finish early?” Taemin asked aware that his questions were probably annoying you. “Sorry for asking so many questions.”

“No it’s fine. We could finish early but I’ve been feeling a little... I’d rather finish it tomorrow.” You said picking the finished files up. “I’m gonna turn these in.”

“It was nice working with you. Thanks for showing me everything.” Taemin said from his seat. He completed his statement with a wave.

You smiled and then walked over to the chief’s desk.

“Why did you choose desk duty today?” You asked basically tossing the files on his desk.

“Oh wow, is that all you have finished by now? You and whatshisname would have been done by now.” The chief teased.

“Whatshisname. You can’t even remember one of your favorite employees names.” You said shaking your head.

“I mean I can but it’s not worth me trying to think it up. There’s no way he’s coming back here.” The chief explained.

“What makes you say that?” You asked.

“During guys night... the couple times that I went he didn’t seem so happy about the job.” Chief said. “But what makes you think he’s my favorite?” He went on.

“Please, like you aren’t aware of the blatant favoritism you give some of these men in here.” You said and the chief responded with immediate laughter. “Well anyways, see you tomorrow.” You said.

“Okay. For the record... That newbie, Taemin is turning into one of my favorites.” He said with a wink.

“Lucky catch then, maybe you can take him on as a partner and throw me another scrap.” You said with a smirk then you walked away.

 

You sat in your car for ten minutes before you felt the urge to drive away. Then, once you got home you sat in the driveway for another ten.

It really blows when your job and house give off the same vibe.

You sighed long and hard as you made your way to the door.

“I’m home.” You said quietly. The living room had been cleaned. The kitchen looked fine too. You called out to your boyfriend as you walked up the stairs.

You heard the shower running in the bathroom.

Chances like this don’t come very often. You rushed into your room and untucked, then unbuttoned your uniform shirt. You swiftly unbuckled your belt and snatched it from the loops. You kicked off your shoes and took off your socks. Your underwear were plain so you went through your drawer and found a cute pink slip that you haven’t worn to bed since the first couple months of your relationship with this guy.

You sprayed yourself with perfume, put on some earrings, undid your bun and raked your fingers through your hair as you waited.

You didn’t have to wait more than ten minutes. When the shower stopped, a couple minutes after your boyfriend walked into your room with a towel around his waist.

He gasped and said your name.

“Hi.” You replied with a giggle.

Out of nowhere you felt the certain urge to have sex with him as soon as the opportunity came. But slowly you felt it leaving. Something had turned you on but whatever it was, it went away.

He eagerly dropped his towel and climbed on the bed with you. He began kissing you in a rush and fondling your boobs.

“You’re going to hate me.” You said breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes. “I actually don’t feel like doing this.” You said rubbing your arms in discomfort.

“Wha- that’s not fair! Come on, that’s not fair.” He said with a pout.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to tonight.” You climbed off of the bed.


	3. Pulchellus Faciem

Your boyfriend slept on the couch, you realized when you woke up the next day.

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

Something unrelated to him must have gotten you in the mood to have sex with him last night, but once it was about to happen you just didn’t want his hands on you.

Was that so awful? Was that so awful he had to protest and sleep on the couch?

Whatever, he’d surely get over it sooner rather than later, you thought to yourself.

You put your hair in a loose bun then looked at yourself in your vanity. Fucking plain. Just as everyone at work said.

Your hand reached for the mascara just as you thought about what your new partner had said. That’s right. After his offensive joke, Taemin had said that you were not plain. You grabbed the pink stick and layered your eyelashes with it.

You performed your hygienic routine and before you walked down the stairs, you grabbed your tinted chapstick. It didn’t count as makeup. You were just trying something a little new. For yourself.

You gently rubbed the chaptick against your lips as you met your boyfriend down the stairs.

“I’m going to work.” You said.

“I know.” He replied with a bit of an attitude.

“Look, last night-“ You began.

“Don’t. You work a lot. You got tired. It’s fine.” He said, hurt was evident in his voice.

“I’ll try and make it up to you tonight.” You said. It felt like you were lying and they way it sounded coming from your mouth was even more proof that you were.

“Yeah, okay. Bye, have a good day at work.” He snapped.

“Bye.” You said turning around and quickly leaving the house.

It was too tense for you to even get breakfast.

Your stomach grumbled as you made your way to work. You nodded in acknowledgment as you passed the chief talking to another batch of new recruits. It was the season for that afterall.

You grunted as you made your way to your desk.

Taemin wasn’t there yet. You wouldn’t have minded if he were just, as of right now you needed to settle yourself down. The one thing you couldn’t stand was someone talking to you sarcastically and your boyfriend knew that. Instead of the whole “I understand you got tired because of work” bullshit you would have preferred if he had just called you a bitch.

Two minutes before he was late, Taemin finally arrived. He smiled at you as he made his way to the desk.

“The chief is very talkative this morning.” He said and you looked over at him.

“Oh did he stop you on your way in?” You asked. You sat in about 20 seconds of uncomfortable silence wondering why he was just staring in your eyes.

“I think your eyeliner is smudged.” He said and you immediately turned from him, whipped out your phone, and checked. Just as he had said there was a black smudge on your lower lid. You tapped your pointer finger on your tongue gently and wiped the smudge away, then you sat in embarrassment unsure of what to say.

“It was mascara.” You turned to face him and said. Of course you had not worn makeup to this place in so long, you forgot that it is sometimes very necessary to check on your face every once in a while.

“It looks good. You weren’t wearing any yesterday right?” He asked looking very intently at your face.

“Nope.” You admitted.

“I can tell because your eyelashes are more... curled than they were yesterday.” He said with a nod.

Why does he care so much?

Since he looked so closely at your face it was time for you to do the same to him.

“Your eyelashes are pretty long. Do you wear mascara?” You suddenly felt concerned that your question might offend him.

“No, they’ve always been pretty long. Sometimes I wear face masks and the aloe or whatever probably comes into contact with my eyelashes.” He said bringing his hands up to touch his thick, long eyelashes.

You were impressed. If you had asked any other male in this place if they used mascara they would’ve pummeled you for questioning their sexuality. Also it was nice to know that Taemin took care of himself, the fact that he uses face masks and shamelessly admitted it revealed so much about him.

“I actually have a question.” He said to you.

You felt your cheeks heat up as you looked him in the eye. “Yeah?” You said.

“Why didn’t we sit in the chairs at the front like yesterday?” He asked.

You felt a little disappointment. This guy was very nice to talk to and you thought he was going to ask you a conversation provoking question.

“Every Monday and Wednesday we get new assignments... well some of us. We sit up there because it’s easier for him to talk to us all at once.” You said motioning towards the door that the chief is just outside of.

The chief enters and yells for everyone’s attention.

“I just want you all to welcome the new recruits. I’m gonna have to mix up some of the partners I made recently. Sorry if it inconveniences you.”

You felt your soul drop a little at that moment. You were beginning to get a little soft spot for Taemin. You didn’t want the chief to just take your partner.

“Well if we end up getting separated, I want you to know-“ Taemin began to say to you as the chief was assigning new partners.

“And then Lee,” The chief said. Three guys turned their heads, one of their first name was Lee and the other two, their last name was Lee. “Taemin. Can you be with McCauley for now? And then Smith, be her new partner.” The chief said pointing at you. 

It wasn’t fair. Taemin didn’t even finish his sentence.

“What- Chief!” You protested.

“She’s good at training low ranking newbies.” The chief winked your way.

It was so incredibly unfair. Taemin was your partner for one day and you already grew fond of him. It just wasn’t fair.

“Oh, I guess we’re not partners anymore.” Taemin said sorrily and gave you a gentle smile. You couldn’t tell who had it worse. You or Taemin. McCauley was a 50 year old who had been on the force forever, since way before you even thought about this career, and on the other hand this Smith person just looked incompetent. He was overweight and as he sat down next to you, you realized he wreaked.

This was so unfair.

“Hey. I’m really nervous about this job, heh.” He said as he moved his sweaty hair out of his face.

“Oh... don’t be.” You said with a grimace.

You looked over at Taemin as he sat down next to his new partner and he looked over at you. You smiled and he gave you a small smile, with the little wrinkles by his eyes so you knew it was a genuine one. His nose also scrunched up a little.

You continued staring at him even as he turned his face around, talking to his new partner.

Here was a man who was very manly but still somehow managed to be cute.

“So, What is desk duty? What do I have to do?” The fat ass next to you said.

“Oh,” you turned your attention away from Taemin and gave him some eye contact.

“Well we-“ you said reaching under the desk to pick up the files. The box that held them was way lighter than it had ever been before. “What?” You said softly to yourself. Your breath caught in your throat. Taemin laughed out loud, now surrounded by guys, and you just looked over at him.

The file box was empty. The only reason that would be, would be if he finished all the paperwork last night when you left.

The chief walked by your desk the moment you brought the empty box out into view.

“I don’t recall you finishing your paperwork.” He said.

“N-neither do I.” You said. Your eyes floated back over to Taemin and he was still smiling and getting along with the guys over where he was.

It dawned on you that they didn’t approach him the day before because you were there. Everyone here always avoided your negative energy that you somehow exerted.

“Oh that’s right Taemin stayed last night.” The chief said. “You trained him well I must admit.”

“Thanks.” You said.

“That’s why I trust you to train this new guy up to those same standards.” He said.

“Well what do we do now. There’s no desk duty without paperwork.” You said just hoping he’d grant you permission to patrol. You looked over at Taemin and it was so unfair that he was doing McCauley’s paperwork when he had done all of yours the night before.

“Well he needs at least 25 files completed before he can patrol. Go ask some people for their files.” The chief said, knowing you had way too much pride for that.

“Smith, go ask some people for their-“

“N-no. I don’t want to. I don’t know anybody. I can’t.” He said cutting you off.

You rolled your eyes and got up, making a loud noise as you moved your chair back. A lot of people looked at you and you noticed this. You looked over and was shocked to see Taemin looking over at you curiously too.

“Can we borrow some of your files.” You asked the two men closest to you assuming they heard and knew the situation.

“Borrow? Are you going to give them back?” One asked making the other laugh.

You grunted and went to the desk behind theirs. The one with the guy who always flirts with you, who did so yesterday and made the offensive joke.

“Hey baby.” He said to you.

“Can we borrow some of your files?” You asked.

“You and who?” He asked looking toward your desk.

“Me and my new partner.” You said.

“What happened to the refreshing guy?” He asked looking for Taemin.

“He got assigned a new partner.” You explained.

He looked down at his stack of files.

“Here.” He said handing you one file and the corresponding papers.

“What? I need at least 25 so he can patrol.” You said. You were trying to hold down your aggravation.

“I don’t want you out there patrolling if I’m on desk duty, baby.” He said with a smile.

“You hit that lady in a fit of rage! You’re going to be on desk duty for four more months!” You said loudly. You were so frustrated that you were on the verge of tears.

“Listen,” The man started and you were already walking away.

As you approached the table with two of the girls who always invite you out they were already laughing before you even said a word.

“Hey girls.” You said.

“Hey girl!” One of the them replied. “You shouldn’t let those stupid guys get a rise out you.” She said.

“I know...” you said. You nervously moved your baby hairs back so they were stuck to your bun. Your forehead was beginning to sweat. “Can I borrow... Can I have like 24 of your files?” You asked.

“Where are yours? Why don’t you have any? Why do you need them actually?” She asked in confusion.

You sighed and your tears were a blink away from being real.

Just then a hand came on your back by your shoulder. All of the harassment games these guys played never went as far as a touch, you readied yourself to knock the life out of whoever touched your back.

Then a familiar voice said your name very gently. “Here.” He said holding about 40 files in front of you when you turned around.

It was Taemin.

“Thank you.” You said and you began sniffling, not allowing the tears to fall from your eyes.

Taemin smiled at you and walked back to his seat where about five guys were there with their eyes fixated on what he had just done.

“You must like her a little bit.” One of them said.

“I’m not a jerk.” He replied. “She just needed some files. I don’t know why nobody else did what I did.” Taemin said.

As you walked back to your desk you still somehow heard him very clearly.

“Whatever. So tonight we’re going to watch highlights and play pool. Whatshername should be working tonight too. She’s super hot with a fat ass.” One of the men say.

“So What is her name?” Taemin asked.

“We always forget. Does it matter though?” One guy said.

“Here.” You said throwing the files on your desk in front of Smith. “I have to go to the bathroom.” You said. You had to pass Taemin and his new gang to get to the bathroom but there was no way you could avoid the inevitable.

As soon as you passed him and his new buddies they all fell silent. Some were giggling. When you made it to the bathroom you silently let a few tears out.

You looked in the mirror as you let your hair down and sighed. You cleaned up the black streaks under your eyes and put a paper towel with cold water on your upper cheeks to reverse the effects of crying.

It has always been so hard being the only girl in here with a high pride, extreme work ethic, with no interest in the men here. Some were very good looking too. You have a boyfriend that doesn’t even deserve you and these men, their egos are so hurt by the fact that you aren’t interested in any of them. That’s why they play so many games with you. They have their fragile masculinity right on their sleeves and you weren’t just aware of it, you weren’t afraid to throw it in their faces every once in a while.

You put your hair back up with determination. You would never let this happen again. You smiled at yourself in the mirror as your confidence returned to you and you made your way out of the bathroom.

You didn’t dare look at Taemin or anyone else in the room and you didn’t care if it got quiet when you came out. You didn’t even pay it any attention.

You sat down next to your new partner and you weren’t shocked to find that he hadn’t even touched the files, literally.

Your phone vibrated and you just knew it was your boyfriend. You’d check it out later, whatever it was.

“So, to do this paperwork you need to pick up one of these papers, they all have names on them and details. You really don’t even have to read the details. Just find the name, fill out the bottom, then put it in one of these blue folders with the same name.” You said. “See, so easy a monkey could do it.” You continued.

“So how do I fill it out?” Your new partner asked.

“Figure it out if you want to get out of this room.” You said and you whipped out your phone to text your boyfriend back.

You were completely over this day.


	4. Absentia

“How was work? I was surprised that you actually texted me back. I know you usually don’t use your phone when your at work.” Your boyfriend asked.

“It was awful. I got this new lazy partner. He has absolutely no good qualities-“

“Good. I don’t have to worry about him stealing my girl then.” Your boyfriend said with a smile. He came walking towards you.

You really weren’t in the mood to be touched, cuddled, or whatever he had in mind. He placed a hand on both of your shoulders.

“Then I needed to ask everyone in the building ‘can I borrow some files’ ‘hey can I have some of your-‘“

“How about we find a way to relieve some of your stress.” He said reaching for the buttons on your chest.

“Are you even listening to me?” You asked as he worked his way down your shirt, unbuttoning it. He untucked it from your pants, then undid your belt.

“Are you listening to me? You had a stressful day at work. I’m trying to make you feel better.” He said with a smile. He went in for a kiss and you dodged. “What?” He asked trying again, getting the same result.

“I don’t want to tonight.” You said.

“Tonight either?!” He shrieked. “Are we okay? Because it’s been two fucking months since we’ve had any sex.” He yelled.

“I don’t need this right now.” You rolled your eyes and walked away from him.

“I’ve been cleaning all day so we could get freaky tonight. All of that was for nothing?” He asked.

Asshole. “I just can’t, sleep on the couch tonight.” You said from the top of the stairs.

“As if you had to tell me.” He barked back.

Lately things had not been going well with the two of you. You knew you guys were gonna end up breaking up sooner rather than later. It was complicated because he lived with you though.

He would have to move back in with his parents if you two broke up.

 

The next day at work you walked up to the chief’s desk.

“What?” He asked looking up at you from his papers.

“Me and that clown you paired me with are going to patrol.” You said.

“Okay. Get the keys.” He told you. You went behind his desk to the wall of hooks and snatched your keys off of it. “Don’t kill this partner of yours.”

“Like it’s my fault that what happened to your favorite co-signer happened.” You said.

“I wasn’t there. Maybe it was.” He teased.

You rolled your eyes as you sat at your desk and waited for your partner.

He was late.

When you looked around you noticed a lot of the men were late. The few guys that were there already were drinking coffees, ginger ale, tall glasses of water... then it dawned on you, the night before was that monthly guys night thing. The guys weren’t late. They weren’t coming.

You walked back up to the chief’s desk.

“I’m patrolling today.” You said sternly.

“Yes, as soon as your partner arrives.” He replied.

“Stop it. You know he’s not coming. You guys all went to that guys night thing.” You said angrily. You couldn’t stand desk duty for another day. “I’m out of files. If I can’t patrol today I’ll just go home.” You said.

“Okay.” The chief said. “At one if the guy doesn’t show up you can leave. Don’t worry you’ll still get paid for the day... for the record, he wasn’t invited to the guys night. He wasn’t there.” He finished.

Your face softened a bit. You felt like an asshole.

You sat down for three hours and Smith never showed up. Neither did Taemin interestingly enough. It could have been his day off, but you were right there when he accepted and went to guys night.

At one-thirty you packed up and left.

At least you got the under cover car again and you could ride around in what appeared to be a luxury car. It looked way better than your dusty car that you left in the lot.

On your way out, you noticed a luxury car, an actual one, pull into the lot all the windows were tinted. It was a 2018 Mercedes Benz.

Who on earth could that have been? You climbed into the undercover car, so happy that you got it back.

As you were driving out of the lot, the person emerged from the car. It was Taemin.

He looked into the windshield and waved at you. You stepped on the breaks in shock and he took it as an invitation to formally say hello to you.

You lowered your window and smiled at him.

He said your name with excitement leaning an arm into the passenger window.

“I’m so tired.” He groaned.

“I can see that.” You chuckled.

“I’m also really late. How much trouble do you think I’m going to be in?” He asked moving his bangs out of his face.

“It’s the same mark for being late and for not showing up at all.” You explained.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t go in?” Taemin asked.

“I didnt say that.” You shook your head.

“If it’s the same mark... the reason you told me that is so I wouldn’t go in.” He said with a nod.

“Well.” You bit your lip to hide your smile.

“Well what?” He asked looking you in the eye with a soft expression.

“You’re here already. Just go in.” You said. 

“Mmmmmm okay.” He sighed. “Do you work tomorrow?” He asked.

“I’m always off on Friday.” You said. It used to be your date night with your boyfriend before he became vegetative.

“I’m off this Friday too.” He said.

“Well?” You asked. This is the part where he was going to ask you out and then you had to tell him about your deadbeat live in boyfriend and he was never going to talk to you again. You prepared yourself for it.

“Do you work Saturday?” He asked.

You stood corrected.

“I always work saturdays.” You said with a smile, a bigger one.

“I’ll be here too!” He said lifting his body off of your car. “I’ll let you go. So your off days are Friday and...”

“Sunday.” You said.

“My off days are apparently Friday and Saturday.” Taemin said, only his hand remained in the way of the window.

“Party days. You requested those?” You asked.

“No. I was blessed with them.” He said. “Why are you leaving early by the way?” He asked dipping his head low again to look at you.

“My partner didn’t show up.” You said.

“Oh. Why does that affect you?” He asked.

“You can’t patrol without a partner.” You explained.

“Well if you want to come in and do some paperwork with McCauley and I..” Taemin trailed off.

The two of you began laughing together. This is the first time you’ve laughed at work, genuinely, from the pit of your stomach.

“I’ll pass.” You said placing your hand back on the steering wheel.

Taemin said your name gently as you looked forward towards where you were going to drive. You looked back over at him.

“What?” You said quietly.

“Thank you for teaching me so much. I miss being your partner.” He said.

You couldn’t hide your blush. It was the gratitude. You weren’t that used to receiving gratitude. “Y-yes. Of course.” You said.

“Okay I’ll let you go.” He said backing away from your car, while still looking at you.

“Okay. Bye.” You said tearing your gaze from his and driving off.

You had to go back home to your loser boyfriend that you were not excited to see whatsoever.

You stopped at Bendo’s Steak, the place you ate at frequently. Your first job was being a cashier here so you still knew some of the people that worked there.

You went inside and ordered your usual. You usually get take out but to avoid being home you ate it there.

You and your boyfriend used to come here so often back when you guys were fresh in love. Lately it’s been unclear whether he leaves the house at all. So there you were eating at your favorite restaurant by yourself. You were alone, but your thoughts kept racing.

The day before was such an awful day. You actually cried at work and that hasn’t happened to you since your first week working there.

That stupid Smith guy you had to be partnered with. That idiot. You balled your fists at the thought of him.

When you finished your food, you got up, sighed, then left the diner. For some reason it didn’t hit the spot how it usually does.

You got in your car and sighed again. You shouldn’t feel like this every time you go home. Work is bad enough but you can’t even happily go home.

You quietly twisted the key in the lock. Just in case the beast was sleeping, you didn’t want to wake him. When you opened the door he was right in the kitchen taking a bite out of a sandwich and he looked you in the eye as the tomato and a considerable amount of mayonnaise fell out of the bottom of the bread.

“Hey.” He said. He picked the tomato up and ate it and you grimaced.

“...Hey.” You said.

“You’re home really early.” He added.

“....Yeah. My partner um... didn’t show up today... so..” You said awkwardly standing at the door.

“Well... did you have a bad day?” He asked.

You thought for a second. Your day wasn’t that bad. You got the car, you saw Taemin... the only bad part of the day was Smith not showing up but you didn’t want to see his fat ass anyway.

“My day was actually okay.” You said honestly.

“Does this mean we can sleep together again?” He asked. You rolled your eyes. “No! I mean like... literally. I’m tired of sleeping on the couch.”

“... sure...” you said. At that moment you realized that something needed to happen in this relationship. You two needed to have a serious talk. He was grimy, he was annoying, and worst of all he disgusted you. You didn’t want him in your bed, you didn’t even want him in your house anymore.


	5. pariter vehi

The next day you woke up and carefully tried not to wake your boyfriend. He woke up when the bed creaked under your weight as you tried to dismount it.

 

“Hey.” He croaked.

 

“Hey.” You replied.

 

“Going to work?” He asked.

 

You looked over at him and nodded.

 

“You left the car at your job right. The car?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Why do you miss it? You haven’t driven it in a year.” You said, not aggressively.

 

“Yeah... I want to start looking for a job.” He said. You raised your eyebrows in surprise. They quickly lowered back down when you realized that he’s been saying that for ages! He’ll never find a job.

 

“Okay... get ready. I’ll take you to the car so you can drive it back.” You said. You looked over at him as you stood from the bed and he remained laying. “Get up! Get ready!” You said.

 

“Okay, okay. One second.” He said with a little aggravation.

 

“If you’re not ready by the time I am, I’m leaving you.” You said honestly.

 

You got up and began to get dressed. When you got in the bathroom you looked at your makeup and was tempted to put some on. Your boyfriend would definitely call you out on it though.

 

You finished brushing your teeth and washing your face then you stared at yourself in the mirror.

 

You decided that you’d do the bare minimum. You applied a little bit of blush and highlighter with your fingers. You grabbed your mascara and slowly, carefully applied it. You got a tinted gloss and spread it over your lips then you looked in the mirror again.

 

You looked so pretty. You used to make yourself up much more extravagantly when you and your boyfriend were just starting out.

 

You would wear your hair down, but that would be too much for the guys at your job. You learned your lesson from your first couple of days at your job. You were skinnier back then, not nearly as curvy and toned as you are now. They still somehow couldn’t get enough of you and the flirting was so frequent and harrassing in nature that it became a distraction from you completing the tasks requested of you while at work. So you stopped wearing makeup all together and you stopped doing your hair and most importantly, you stopped being nice and charming to these dogs that didn’t deserve it.

 

You thought it was necessary to mentally point out that Taemin didn’t seem half bad. Although he got along really well with the other men he didn’t seem to be an asshole like the rest of them.

 

Or maybe, like some who started off really nice to get something from you in return, maybe he was a bit like that. What was his end goal?

 

He surely had a motivation.

 

“You look pretty.” Your boyfriend said as you walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Thank you.” You said.

 

“I haven’t seen you smile in so long.” He said with a solemn expression.

 

“It’s just after the accident-“

 

“It was since before the accident.” He said. “You and I are okay right?” He asked.

 

“We need to have this conversation later, I’m running late.” You said shaking your head.

 

You just didn’t feel the spark anymore and you could definitely wait until later to break his heart.

 

“Lemme take you out tonight.” He said following you down the stairs.

 

“I’ll probably be tired after work.” You explained.

 

“We can go to our place, the steakhouse.” He said.

 

You ate dinner there last night but you weren’t heartless. You saw that he was trying at least. Then you realized even if you two went out together, him taking you out still resulted in you paying the bill.

 

Ever since he moved in you’ve always been paying the bills for the house by yourself and the bills at restaurants. You didn’t mind doing it but it didn’t feel like you were being took out or treated.

 

In the car your boyfriend decided to grab your hand and hold it the whole ride to your job.

 

The spark was completely gone. You found it hard to believe that this is the same man who used to give you butterflies in your stomach while holding your hand.

 

It dawned on you that despite a couple of the females who worked with you, no one really knew you had a boyfriend or at least had never seen him. Some of the girls probably thought you were lying about having one.

 

You pulled into your usual parking spot and shook your hand free of your boyfriend’s. You took the car key off of your key chain and handed it to him.

 

“Careful pulling out. The lot is really tight over there.” You said motioning your head towards the employee parking center which was just the back of the station where officers parked their personal cars.

 

“Ha, careful pulling out. Really tight.” He laughed and then he looked at you.

 

“Heh.” You said with a smile. You reached for the door handle and he grabbed your wrist.

 

“Can I get a kiss?” He asked. You looked around the lot seeing no one close to your car and you leaned forward and kissed his cheek even though his lips were puckered and ready.

 

You walked away from him, slowly, confidently. You pushed open the front door and walked in with purpose. You sat in your usual seat in the front of the room where a couple of officers were already sitting waiting for the chief to finish talking to the last group of new recruits just outside of the room.

 

After a few minutes Taemin walked into the room and you looked up from your phone at him. When he walked past you, you noticed that he smelled really good. He’s never smelled bad but he smelled distractingly good then.

 

As he was taking a seat in the row you were sitting in, you caught his eye. He frowned then got back up and came over to you.

 

You straightened up in your seat as he got closer and your eyebrows raised in curiosity.

 

He said your name gently.

 

“Yeah.” You said dragging some fallen hair behind your ear.

 

“Hey. You’re wearing mascara again.” He said and you nodded. “It’s a good look.” He added.

 

“Thanks.” You said genuinely grateful for his compliment.

 

“Worst thing about this uniform is the tucked in shirt. It’s too hot for the air to be trapped against my... skin.” Taemin said looking you in the eye.

 

“I know right! I almost wore my hair down today.” You said shaking your head.

 

“I really want to see you with your hair down. “ Taemin said. You blushed in response. “Your face shape really suits updos too.“ he added.

 

“Thank you!” You said your eyebrows turning upward in appreciation.

 

“I think you look pretty horny.” The man who always flirts with you said.

 

“I don’t really care.” You replied looking him in the eye. He couldn’t offend you. You felt like you looked good and Taemin said you looked good. That’s all you needed.

 

The seats began filling up and soon enough the chief and the new recruits all came in.

 

“Okay settle down everyone. Quiet down.” The chief said. “I added some more chairs in here because this is our final group of new meat and we didn’t even have enough chairs for our first group, let alone a third. Yeah, so I got some chairs. I want to start today off with some rather sad news. Our very own Smith died yesterday. I got news that he was being hospitalized for his diabetes.”

 

You gasped and covered your mouth.

 

“She really is cursed to have as a partner.” A man near you mumbled.

 

“Yeah so... I didn’t know him that well... or at all other than his last name. But yeah the one big sweaty guy who was....” the chief called your name. “He was your partner right.” His eyes widened as he rememebered the misfortune with your last partner. “I guess the curse is real.” He said.

 

You felt sick to your stomach. It wasn’t your fault. Neither misfortune regarding either of them was your fault. Besides, nothing happened to Taemin.

 

“If I’m cursed, why hasn’t anything bad happened to Taemin?” You asked loudly over the sharp whispering around you.

 

“I had trouble finding my car keys this morning.” Taemin said and a couple of men started laughing. Of course he had to say that just as you were starting to like him.

 

“He was only your partner for a day.” Some said.

 

“Smith was only my partner for a day.” You barked back.

 

“Well I guess you need a new partner now. Any of you new recruits want to be with the bad luck charm?” The chief asked.

 

You groaned and rolled your eyes.

 

None of the new recruits moved a muscle, not even so much as to look the chief in the eyes.

 

“Well you’re set on patrolling today anyways so... who wants to be her partner? Who’s finished with their paperwork?” The chief asked.

 

“I’ll be her partner.” Taemin said immediately.

 

“... okay it’s settled then. So anyways, when I hand you your badge....” The chief continues talking to the new recruits.

 

“I guess McCauley is going to need a new partner... good thing he’s not cursed like you.” Taemin said with a charming smile.

 

You ignored him. That joke is so uncool. You are not a bad luck charm. You and your first partner had been together super long without incident.

 

As soon as the chief finished up with the recruits and dismissed the caucus you stood from your seat.

 

“Come on.” You said to Taemin and he looked up at you then stood to his feet.

 

“Hey, you guys need to get approved.” The guy who always flirts with you said.

 

“Yes, everyone patrolling must get approved first.” The chief said. Of course the chief chose right now to be all by the books.

 

“Can he and I go patrol?” You asked with your hands on your hips.

 

“Hmmmmm did you both finish your paperwork?” The chief asked taking a seat at his desk.

 

“Yes.” You said.

 

Taemin shook his head, then nodded.

 

“Well did you or didn’t you Taemin?” The chief asked.

 

“I think McCauley and I didn’t finish.. but he has a new partner now who needs to learn how to file anyways.” Taemin said.

 

“Okay that’s fine. Which means I got new meat coming for you McCauley.” He said. “Careful out there.” The chief warned you.

 

You smiled and walked out of the room, Taemin followed close behind you.

 

“I can tell you’re really excited.” He said trying to catch up with you.

 

“It’s ten times better than desk duty but there are some rules out here too.” You said.

 

You sighed gratefully when you got in your car and then ogled Taemin as he sat next to you. There was something really personal about sitting in a car with someone. There was hardly any personal space and the eye contact was from a very close distance. You sat in the car with boys before but you couldn’t pinpoint where your nervousness... no hesitance, was coming from.

 

Taemin is just another boy... even though he smelled like the new Coach cologne, looked intensely in your eye, and always complimented you.

 

“You’re lucky.” You said breaking the eye contact the two of you have been holding ever since he got in the car.

 

“Lucky? How?” He asked. He fastened his seat belt as he searched for your eyes.

 

“When I was learning how to patrol, we weren’t allowed to use the unmarked cars, even if we were with a veteran.” You said turning to look him in the eye. You then turned from him and started the car, turning the AC on all the way as you realized how hot it had gotten in the car.

 

Taemin turned it down to almost nothing.

 

“Are you cold?” You asked.

 

“No, but air conditioning is not good for you. Not good for your skin or airways.” He said. “I bet at your house you have the air conditioning up to the maximum. You find yourself getting dry coughs a lot?” He asked. You nodded. “Open a window instead.” He said rolling his down all the way.

 

“With all this wisdom you have stored up in your brain, I’d expect your rank to be higher.” You said with a cheeky smirk.

 

“I remember telling you, I got my score because of my smart mouth. It doesn’t reflect my abilities.” Taemin said with a smirk of his own.

 

“Don’t let this go to your head but I can tell you’re the type of guy who’s good at everything you do. You’re a good listener, you’re smart, a little arrogant-“

 

“Hahaha, okay. You found out my character pretty spot on, now what are you like?” He asked.

 

You felt put on the spot. “I’m hard to read?” You asked.

 

“Very.” He said. His smirk turned into a full smile and it was contagious. “I can tell you’re determined, and really good at what you do. I can’t tell if that’s in your nature or if it’s because of your experience.” He said.

 

“Is that all you can tell about me? I mean, this isn’t our first day being partners.” You said jokingly.

 

“That’s all I got.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Why would you want to be partners with someone you can’t even read? I’m sure McCauley is someone who you can always tell exactly what’s on his mind.” You said.

 

“That’s true but I wanted to be with you.” He said.

 

You suddenly looked away from him. You then looked into the rear view mirror and proceeded to back out of the parking space.

 

“Why?” You said quietly. There was a foggy new atmosphere in the car. It was thick and it was making you sweat.

 

You could tell Taemin picked up on your uneasiness and the new thick aura in the car. You found yourself eager to hear his response. He was so witty.

 

“Well, us perfectionists got to stick together.” He said and you giggled. He smiled in response.


	6. stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof you and taemin are really warming up to each other, huh?

“What’s the point of this?” Taemin asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“You just want to catch someone doing something bad.” You said bluntly.

 

Taemin looked over at you and you felt your face heating up.

 

“You look really hot, why don’t you lower your window down?” He asked.

 

You nervously began to bite your bottom lip.

 

“I have a lot of baby hairs. If the wind blows directly on my face I’ll have to do my hair again.” You said. The close proximity to a man who takes such good care of himself, smelled so good, and above all else, wasn’t an asshole, made you feel like a high school girl with a crush.

 

You wondered what type of girlfriend Taemin had currently, surely she was beautiful. There was no way on the planet a guy like Taemin was single.

 

“I’m still really set on seeing you with your hair down.” He said.

 

“Yeah?” You asked. “It’s pretty underwhelming.” You said.

 

“I want to see for myself.” Taemin said. “Because I don’t believe you.” He added.

 

You couldn’t tell if he was flirting with you, or being normal, or just being nice. It was the way your boyfriend behaved when he wanted sex or the guy from work who always flirted with you- but way less severe than both of those situations.

 

Maybe he was just a nice guy.

 

“I never come to work with my hair down.” You explained. “I used to. Back when I first started.” You said looking over at Taemin for a second.

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you outside of a work setting.” He said and your cheeks got hot again. You looked over at him and his eyes widened. He blushed then looked out of the window.

 

“Did... you want to stop somewhere for some food?” You asked to cure the silence.

 

“Mmm I don’t eat fast food- ever.” He said and you felt self conscious. You usually didn’t either but, after asking it probably seemed as if you did.

 

“Me either just... it gets kinda dull out here.” You said driving along the road. “That’s something to do to pass the time.”

 

“Let’s go home and take naps. Then at 7 we can just return the car as if we’ve been patrolling this whole time.” Taemin joked.

 

“Only problem with that besides the fact that I don’t take six hour naps is that we have a feature on the car where it records when the gas is shut off and when it’s back on. That and the gps. We’d be fired so fast.” You explained.

 

“I don’t sleep that long either... when I nap.” Taemin said.

 

-Dispatch

 

The radio in the car made a scratchy noise. You turned up the volume.

 

-We have a public disturbance near route 43 if anyone is in the area. One unit should suffice.

 

You pressed the talk button and said your name.

 

“I’m by route 43. Please send me the address.” You said turning on your gps.

 

It updated for about a minute and then the address was added.

 

“Yay!” You said looking at Taemin. “We got some trouble.” You started in the direction of the public disturbance.

 

Taemin was silently taking in how all the technology went. In four minutes, you made it to the scene.

 

It was outside of Bono’s Bar and Grill. You had several calls over to this place. The people who ate here would get black out drunk and either get violent or you’d have to page dispatch to send the ambulance.

 

“Stay in the car.” You said. You wanted to show off a little. This was the first time Taemin got to see you in action.

 

It was a man yelling near the front door and two of the employees were trying to calm him down.

 

“Hello.” You said approaching the three men. “What’s going on tonight fellas.” You put your hands on your hips.

 

“These motherfuckers won’t give me my money back.” The man slurred and struggled.

 

“Sir calm down.” One of the employees said.

 

“He apparently lost his wallet inside. We helped him look but no, there was nothing.” The other said.

 

“So you don’t have any ID or anything?” You asked with a sigh.

 

“Look here, little lady. I said they stole my wallet. The ID was in the wallet.” The man barked.

 

“You’ve been drinking.” You said.

 

“No shit.” He barked back.

 

“You’re drunk.” You said. “How about you-“

 

“Hey!” He yelled at some people before they walked in. “Don’t go in there. Those motherfuckers will steal your wallet, your purse, probably even snatch your necklace.” He said.

 

“Okay that’s enough sir.” You said. “Come on with me and we can discuss your options.” You said.

 

He hesitated for a minute before he decided to trust you and follow you to your car. Since it wasn’t a cop car, it didn’t freak him out as much.

 

Once you brought out the handcuffs though, the story changed.

 

“You little bitch.” He said walking away from you.

 

You grabbed his arm. “Sir.” You said attempting to reason with him.

 

He quickly turned around and threw a punch at you. He missed but it pissed you off. Taemin immediately hopped out of the car just as the man was throwing the punch.

 

He came around to help you but you had the man laid over the hood of the car in an instant. Taemin watched you in awe as you slammed the man’s massive body against the car. You ripped his hands behind his back and Taemin watched as your slender belted waist came to lay on top of the sweaty man’s.

 

“You stupid bitch.” The man was yelling.

 

“Keep talking. You’re just digging your own grave deeper.” You said quietly to him but you were just showing off for the rookie.

 

You hand cuffed the man and picked him up off of the front of the car. You looked Taemin in the eye and his eyes went from your midsection up to your eyes and he began to blush. Was he looking at your ass during that? Who knew.

 

“...That was cool.” Was all he managed to say.

 

You could tell he’d never seen a woman handle a man like that.

 

“Put him in the car please.” You said pushing the man over to Taemin. He nodded and grabbed one of the man’s arms.

 

“Watch your head.” He said softly to the man as you got back in the car.

 

When Taemin got back in he was still blushing. He was also silent.

 

“Okay now we have to take him to the station to be processed. It shouldn’t be too much paperwork... it would be fine if it was though because we’re off desk duty.” You said with a sigh of content and relief.

 

“I cant get over what I just saw.” Taemin said. “You really are the best.” He said turning to look at you. “Like the Chief said.” He added.

 

You returned the eye contact and you could slowly feel the blood rush showing up on your cheeks. “Thank you.” You said.

 

On your way to the station Taemin had a torrent of questions for you.

 

“So then you do work out?” He asked looking intently at the side of your face. You took turns looking at the road and blinking over at him.

 

“I do a lot of self defense training.” You said.

 

“Same thing.” He groaned.

 

“It’s really not! Being a woman in this field, you’d be surprised how much I get harassed. The self defense really comes in handy.” You said blinking over to look at him for a second.

 

“I get it. Just by being in work I don’t see how you put up with... men at all.” He said. “What I’m interested in is how strong you are. You had that man bent over in the blink of an eye!” He said in wonder and amazement.

 

“Hahaha! That’s the thing. I’m not strong I just know the male weak spots and have some good moves that keep me out of trouble.” You explained.

 

“Male weak spots?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yes.” You said glancing over at him.

 

“What are mine?” He asked.

 

“... the same as every other guys.” You said.

 

“You won’t tell me what they are?” He asked.

 

“No. I can’t tell you my secrets. What if I need to take you down at some point?” You said with a laugh.

 

He laughed too. “I can’t even imagine a situation where that would be necessary.” He said.

 

“Break the law.” You told him and you glanced over at him again.

 

“Hey!” The man in the back yelled.

 

Taemin turned to look behind you, through the gate at the man and you looked in the mirror.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on.. but you love birds can suck each other’s cocks for all I care. Just keep it down I have a headache.” He said.

 

His comment made you a little insecure even though it was obviously nonsense. Taemin banged on the gate once firmly and it made both you and the man jump.

 

“What the-?” The man said.

 

“Shut up.” Taemin said simply.

 

When you got to the station Taemin pulled the man out of the car and followed you inside. He carefully observed the way you handled the whole process and at the end he accepted the papers you received from the lady at the desk.

 

“How was your first co-arrest?” You asked looking over at him while leaning on the desk. He began blushing instantly, you couldn’t understand why.

 

“It was interesting. You surprised me.” He said. “Not saying that you look like you can’t handle it out there, it was just interesting to see you lift that... 200lb man like that and take him down.” He said covering his mouth with his hand as he spoke.

 

“Stop bringing that up.” You said rolling your eyes playfully.

 

“I’ve been trying to ask you this for so long now. Do you want to like... get a drink after work sometime?”


	7. Cena

You looked up at Taemin with shock in your widened eyes. Did he ask you out on a date? You couldn’t be certain. Friends go out for drinks. You exhaled and that was the only indication to you that you were holding your breath.

 

“Sure.” You said trying to appear cool and calm. Then Taemin exhaled loudly himself. He had been holding his breath also.

 

“I was really nervous to ask.” He said looking at you with a smile. Then he smiled down at his hands.

 

“I think you and I get along really well.” You said. “So I wouldn’t mind going out with you... for a drink.” You added.

 

“It’s settled.” He said still smiling at his hands.

 

“Where do you want to eat?” You asked Taemin as you both settled back into the car.

 

“I don’t know. Is there a restaurant nearby?” He asked.

 

“Like a sit-in?” You asked.

 

“Yeah. I can’t stomach fast food.” He reiterated.

 

With your old partner, you’d just pull into Weenie’s drive through and get two double burgers and a large fry. With Taemin, he really wanted to go to dinner at some dine in restaurant.

 

You didn’t want him to think you were poor or dependent on fast food. You couldn’t tell why. It had never mattered before with all the other people who you worked with.

 

This man drove a brand new 2018 with butterfly doors, only ate his meals at dine-ins, what could his house look like?

 

“O-okay.” You said. There was only one place that came to your mind.

 

Bendo’s.

 

“Did you want something like... sweet or salty?” You asked. “Or like... savory?”

 

“Savory.” Taemin said with a smile as he turned to look you in the eye.

 

“I’m so glad you said that.” You said and you pulled off.

 

Taemin sat next to you at Bendo’s Steak, your favorite restaurant you used to go to with your boyfriend. 

 

“Why are you sitting next to me?” You asked as Taemin placed the side of his pointer finger into his mouth. He frowned at the menu. You chose your seat and instead of sitting across from you like you were expecting he sat directly at your side.

 

“Did you say something?” He asked after a minute of silence. You blushed when he turned to look at you. His knee came into contact with yours followed by his thigh and you became hyper aware of it.

 

“Yeah... you’re sitting right next to me.” You said.

 

“We’re eating together.” He said. That was true it was just normally people sat across from one another when they were out eating.

 

“Yeah but when I talk to you I can’t see your eyes.” You said. You glanced over at him.

 

“You can though...” he said glancing back over at you. He was right. You could look into his eyes sitting next to him but it was so much more intimate this way.

 

“Y-you’re close though.” You said quietly.

 

“Hey, what do you usually get?” Taemin asked. He raised the menu up to you. You yourself didn’t even need a menu. You know everything that’s on it.

 

“How do you like your steak?” You asked him.

 

“However you’re getting yours.” He said.

 

“Hey. What can I get you folks?” The waitresss asked. Taemin looked at you and smiled.

 

“Folks?” He said quietly but she still heard. You bit your lip to hold in a smile.

 

She laughed. “It’s because I’m from Wringland.” She explained. “That’s why:” she said with a small chuckle. Her laughs annoyed you so much. She was trying so hard to laugh cutely, you knew it and it was so irritating.

 

“Oh that explains the tan...” Taemin said with a nod.

 

“Yeah I used to be insecure about it.” She said and she bit her lower lip and looked down at him like a puppy. You rolled your eyes.

 

“Insecure? Why? It looks so good on you! I think it really suits you. It’s not like a farmers tan, it’s a nice glossy sun kissed look. I like it a lot.” Taemin said giving her good, honest eye contact.

 

“Really?” She asked with excitement.

 

“I think so.” Taemin said.

 

“Taemin you should try the chargrilled 8 oz steak, that’s what I always get.” You interrupted.

 

Taemin and the waitress looked at you and you moved a couple of your baby hairs behind your ear.

 

“Oh, really?” Taemin asked frowning back down at his menu.

 

The waitress peers at you from across the table.

 

Taemin’s leg bounced up and down at a feverish pace and his knee regained contact with yours. Again, you became hyper aware of it.

 

“Yeah that’s my go to.” You said looking away from the waitress and over at Taemin.

 

“Okay....” He said still looking down at his menu. You could tell he was having a hard time but you couldn’t imagine why. Ordering must make him nervous.

 

“Can I get the chargrilled 8 oz steak?” You asked the waitress.

 

“Suuure.” She answered with obvious sass.

 

“Yeah.” Taemin flicked his eyes over at you. “That sounds really good. Is it medium?” He asked you.

 

“Yeah the inside is.” The waitress answered him.

 

He turns his head towards her. “Okay could I get the 8 oz too? Medium rare, um the green beans and mashed potatoes. Bacon and cheese on the mashed potatoes, bacon bits in the green beans. And I really don’t want them dry could you leave some of the broth in the bowl?” Taemin asked.

 

Your jaw almost dropped. He wasn’t nervous at all. He was just gathering his thoughts so he could place the most complicated order this restaurant has ever received.

 

The waitress’s face scrunched up as she scribbled along to make note replicants of what Taemin wanted and how he wanted it.

 

“What did you want?” She asked.

 

“I’ll take the chargrilled 8 oz with corn and brown rice.” You said.

 

“How is the brown rice?” Taemin asked looking at the side of your face. You didn’t want to turn to look at him and risk being super close to his face.

 

“It’s really good. It’s-“

 

“Is it like Asian rice though? Can I eat it with chopsticks?” He asked cutting you off.

 

You smiled and shrugged.

 

“Can I get a side of brown rice too? Can you make sure it’s soft?” He asked the waitress.

 

You smiled as she answered.

 

“S-sure.” 

 

After she put the order through to the kitchen she brought you both water.

 

“Did you guys want anything to drink?” She asked bracing her pen on her pad sturdily.

 

Taemin said your name softly.

 

“Huh?” You asked.

 

“What do you usually get to drink?” He asked.

 

Was he clueless? Or did he really value your opinion that much?

 

“Raspberry iced tea!” You said to him with excitement.

 

His eyes widened slightly. “Really?” He asked then he thought for a moment.

 

He didn’t have to get what you got... 

 

“If it’s not good I’m blaming you. I want a raspberry iced tea too.” He said and the waitress walked off.

 

“She seems really impatient with us.” You said to him.

 

“Yeah, and I can tell she actually has a farmers tan and spray tanned the rest of her skin.” Taemin said.

 

You looked at him with large eyes then a smile of disbelief spread across your lips. He just roasted her so bad. You didn’t even notice any imperfections in her tan. Taemin then laughed probably nervously, aware of how rude that come across.

 

“I’m kidding.” He said.

 

She brought out the drinks soon after and Taemin sipped his cautiously. He looked at you.

 

“W-what?” You asked.

 

“It’s good. You have good taste.” He said.

 

You didn’t know why but that compliment meant so much to you coming from him and you had to break the eye contact at that moment.

 

You looked down at his hand as his fingers wrapped around the straw of his drink.

 

“That ring?” You asked referring to the ring you’ve always seen on his thumb.

 

“Mhm?” He asked after a swallow.

 

“I’ve always seen you wear it.” You said.

 

“Yeah. When I take it off, my thumb comes off with it.” He said and you laughed loudly unsure if he was telling the truth or making a joke.

 

“R-r-really?” You asked holding your stomach as you laughed.

 

“You’re so pretty when you laugh.” Taemin then said smiling back at your red face.


	8. ego similis tibi

When your food finally came out you were super excited.

 

“It smells so good.” Taemin said.

 

“I made sure they soaked your green beans and everything.” The waitress said placing Taemins food in front of him.

 

“Thank you.” He said. “Oh I don’t know if you forgot but I also wanted a side of brown rice.” He explained.

 

“Oh yes! That’s right, you did.” The waitress said. “I’ll be right back.” She dashed off.

 

“Did she remember to put your bacon bits in you green beans.” You asked humorously.

 

Taemin chuckled then looked down at his green beans, they were soaking in broth, but there were absolutely no bacon bits in them. He stopped laughing.

 

“No.” He said. “Is there any problem with yours?” He asked looking over at your plate. His eyes locked with your rice.

 

“No. But then again, I ordered everything as is.” You said. You noticed his eyes were fixated on your rice. “Want to try?”

 

“I definitely have wandering fork syndrome.” He said gently placing his fork into your rice.

 

 

 

After you guys had finished your meal, he held Bendo’s door open for you.

 

“Thank you.” You said.

 

“No problem. So... I give Bendo’s a.... 6 out of 10.” He said looking over at you.

 

“What! Why? Definitely 9 out of 10.” You said earnestly. “Just because they forgot your bacon bits-“

 

“It wasn’t just that, the quality of their food just wasn’t the standard.” He said. “That place is somehow a fast food steak house.” Taemin said, shaking his head in disappointment.

 

“No way!” You laughed.

 

“When we patrol Monday, let me take you where I like to go.” He said.

 

That’s when you remembered that Taemin is off Fridays and Saturdays. It wasn’t an issue when you were both on desk duty or when he wasn’t even your partner. You needed to have a talk with the chief.

 

“Should I take Saturdays off too?” You asked him.

 

His eyes slightly widened. “Y-yeah.” He said.

 

“B-because like... we’re partners and I can’t patrol alone so I probably have to take the day off tomorrow since I can’t patrol without you.” You explained.

 

“If you want I can work on Saturdays.” Taemin said. “I don’t want to interfere with your schedule.” He added.

 

“No it’s fine. Besides, I haven’t had a Saturday to myself in years.” You said.

 

“I guess you’d want to spend time with your boyfriend on your Saturdays off.” He said.

 

How did he know you had a boyfriend, you wondered. Did he see him when you dropped him off to the car?

 

“W-well -“ you started.

 

“I mean, if you have one.” Taemin adds searching for an answer in your eyes.

 

“Heh, what about you though? If you give up your Saturday for work won’t there be a little lady upset somewhere that her date nights are cancelled?” You asked shifting the focus on him. You didn’t ever want to talk to Taemin about the lousy man you were dating. You couldn’t figure out why, but you always took Taemin’s opinion to heart. If he knew what kind of guy you were dating he’d surely think less of you, or was there another reason why you didn’t even want him to know you were in a relationship?

 

“Haha, there will always be a couple of upset little ladies... somewhere.” He replied.

 

It was evident that you both wanted to know each other’s relationship status but since you failed to answer, Taemin purposely answered vaguely. Everything ambiguous, intriguingly so.

 

“A couple, huh?” You asked.

 

“Who knows, maybe a few.” Taemin said with a shrug.

 

“Mm-hmm.” You hummed.

 

“Yeah.” Taemin said.

 

“So as you know,” you said clearing your throat. You started the car and pulled away. “We have to work with the CDC and FDA to find out this whole food poisoning situation. So work next week is going to be pretty intense.” You glanced over at him.

 

“I’m not worried at all.” He said.

 

“Ooh, so arrogant.” You chuckled.

 

“I wouldn’t say arrogant... My partner is the best on the force.” He said tilting his head to look at you with large puppy eyes and a charming smile. You felt your heart flutter as you snatched your gaze away and looked at the road ahead.

 

Your heart began beating really fast.

 

“Oh, sorry. Best f e m a l e on the force.” He said with a heart stopping laugh. You didn’t know if your heart was going to continue racing or just stop all together. 

 

You remained silent as you looked in the rear view mirror at your red cheeks. Taemin said your name softly and you were afraid to look. He complimented you, then shot it down with a light sexist joke so why was your heart threatening to give out on you? This wasn’t high school. You should not have been feeling the cliche heart pounding but you were and you knew what it meant. You knew exactly what it meant.

 

Taemin said your name again, just as softly. When you turned to look at him you saw exactly what you didn’t want to see, the small Taemin smile with the little eye wrinkles and scrunched up nose.

 

“You know I’m just teasing you right? I can never tell if you get my jokes. I don’t want to seem like a dumb, arrogant, misogynist to you. Heh, I don’t know why your opinion of me matters so much.” Taemin said raking his fingers through his hair.

 

“Y-yeah. I know you’re joking... sometimes it takes me a second though, I won’t lie to you.” You admitted. “And I know what you’re saying... about the opinion thing.” You added. You wished you weren’t so awkward. You thumped your fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

 

“I only do it... so much because I want you to think I’m funny. I want you to like me.” He said looking straight ahead.

 

Your nervousness skyrocketed. “W-what? I-I-i do... like you.” You said.

 

“Good. That makes me really happy.” Taemin said. He turned to look at you at last and you glanced his way. “I like you too.” He smiled.

 

You smiled back.

 

He said he likes you. What context though? It’s obvious you both got along. Obvious you two like each other as friends... that was it then. He just formally declared that you two were friends.

 

Good. Then you had at least one friend at your job.

 

“I can’t get over you flipping that big man outside of Bono’s...” Taemin said.

 

“Oh my god!” You laughed.

 

At the end of your shift you dropped Taemin off at the station.

 

“Bye.” He said looking at you through the crack of his open door.

 

“Bye.” You smiled up at him.

 

“So I’ll see you Saturday, right?” He asked.

 

“No, no. Take your day off.” You said waving your hand.

 

“That means I won’t see you until Monday then.” Taemin whined.

 

“See you Monday.” You laughed. You looked down at your hands for a moment then back up at him.

 

“I’ll see you Saturday. Have a good day off tomorrow.” Taemin said before gently shutting the car door.

 

You watched him as he walked down the lot to his luxury car and he turned to look back at you, somehow aware that you were watching him and he smiled and waved bye at you. You stuck your hand up, a gentle wave goodbye.

 

Your drive back home was super long. It was so unnaturally long and you felt a sense of something creeping over you. You had such a good day with Taemin, everything was so nice. You missed him.

 

You did.

 

When you got home, you were in such a good mood. You pranced up the stairs and into your bedroom. Your boyfriend was sound asleep in your bed. You shrugged to yourself and went into the bathroom where you stripped and drew yourself a bath.

 

In the morning when you woke up, you felt so refreshed. You looked over at your boyfriend’s sleeping form and smiled at him. He looked pretty cute while he was asleep.

 

You spent the whole day with him. You guys did some summer cleaning, some home renovating, you cleaned the car, you sucked his dick, he cooked lunch, and over all it really just felt like back in college again.

 

“Want to go to your favorite tonight?” He asked looking over at your form, sitting beside him on the couch.

 

“My favorite what?” You asked smiling over at him. It was almost funny how during the week while you were working, you were always on the brink of breaking up with your boyfriend. You only realized how little he was doing while you were very busy. On weekends it was harder to be mad at him because you both were rather lazy. You weren’t exactly lazy, only tired from working so hard, your boyfriend was the lazy one. It didn’t matter though, on weekends you enjoyed relaxing with him.

 

“You know....” he said with a raise to his eyebrows. “Bendo’s!” He said.

 

“Oh...” you said. You’d been there twice this week already, the last time was last night With Taemin.

 

“What? You love Bendo’s!” He said looking at you with disbelief.

 

“I don’t really want Bendo’s today.” You said. “I’m not in the mood for meat.”

 

“But you went to town on mine about an hour ago.” He said winking at you.

 

You rolled your eyes. He never returned the favor and you had way too much pride to ask.

 

“The answer is no.” You said. “I’ll cook something.” You added.

 

“I’ll pay babe.” He said.

 

You snorted. “With what money?”

 

“Well, since I’m home all day, my friend from college recommended this job online where I just rate ads all day and they pay twice a month. Guess who got paid last night?” He said.

 

“Well...” you thought for a moment. You knew in that moment you might not ever get the chance for this asshole to pay for an expensive dinner again. “Fine.”

 

 

You sat across from your boyfriend in the dimly lit restaurant and you couldn’t help but have flashbacks to last night. Taemin was so handsome sitting next to you even in his uniform. And why did he sit right next to you?! His big brown eyes, the way he stuck his finger in his mouth while he was peering cautiously at the menu, then looking back up into your eyes, it was all haunting you.

 

“Babe?” Your boyfriend called.

 

“H-huh? What?” You asked. A familiar form suddenly started walking towards you. Oh god.


	9. assignare

“How are you folks doing?” The waitress asked.

 

When you thought about it, you were at the same exact table from last night, which made you in the same section, which meant you were definitely being served by the same waitress.

 

“Any drinks to start.” She asked and you turned forward so she couldn’t see your face.

 

Your boyfriend made a face at you.

 

“Can I get the Raspberry limonada?” He asked.

 

“Water is fine.” You said quickly.

 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She said turning away.

 

“... do you know her?” Your boyfriend asked. “You usually get the raspberry iced tea...”

 

“She looks like somebody... I might know.” You said. You took your hair down from it’s messy bun and raked your fingers through it so it fell semi presentably at your upper back and shoulders. You adjusted your side part and opened your phone to have a look at yourself. Your hair will be your disguise tonight.

 

“You should cut your hair again. I liked it when it was chin length. -Member that?” 

 

“That was the day after I graduated.” You said with a nod. After college you felt it necessary to change your look completely. You cut your hair to your chin and started wearing makeup and your boyfriend loved that look.

 

“It made you look 15.” He said.

 

“Ew.” You replied simply.

 

“What? I didn’t say I’d bang a 15 year old... unless she looked like you.” He said.

 

“Ew oh my god.” You said actually disturbed. You looked into his eyes with a grimace and he began laughing almost hysterically.

 

“You know I’m just joking.”

 

The waitress returned with your drinks.

 

“Having a bit of a laugh huh?” She asked looking particularly close into your boyfriends face. Now, your boyfriend grossed you out most of the time but he was in no way ugly and he was still completely taken so you frowned at the waitress as she gave you your cup of water.

 

She quickly turned back to look at your face again.

 

“You were here last night right?” She asked.

 

“... I come here a lot. I was here last week.” You said.

 

“... I just started four days ago. But I swear I’ve seen you somewhere.” She said with a frown and her hands on her hips.

 

“Oh... just started? You’re really good for someone who just started.” You said desperate to switch the focus of the conversation. You were usually really good at that.

 

“Oh really? Thank you. I haven’t broken anything yet so fingers cross I keep up this good streak.” She said crossing her fingers and your boyfriend giggled gently. “You guys ready to order?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” Your boyfriend said. “We’ll both get the $20 special. Side of brown rice and corn.” He said not breaking eye contact with the waitress.

 

He never forgot what you would order because you had the same taste in food.

 

“8 or 16 ounce?” She asked.

 

“I’ll take 16 she’ll have 8. Well done for both.” He said.

 

“A-actually-!” You said suddenly. “Can I try it medium.” You’ve only ever had your steak well done and you were curious as to how it would taste medium rare. As Taemin had gotten his.

 

“Sure thing. It’ll be out in a jiffy.” She said walking away from you guys to put your order in.

 

“She’s really cute.” You said placing your menu in the middle of the table.

 

“... yeah. What about it?” Your boyfriend said defensively.

 

“Nothing.” You shrugged.

 

“Okay.” He said nonchalantly.

 

You placed your head down on the table as you waited for your food.

 

 

After going Dutch last night with Taemin, your pocket appreciated your boyfriend paying the bill and tip. When you got home he really expected a part two of what you had started in the early afternoon but you were not in that kind of mood at all so he slept bitterly beside you.

 

Sunday was the time to do it all over again.

 

For some reason, although very restful, your Sunday was very dull and you found yourself wishing it would just hurry up so you could go to work the next day.

 

When Monday finally came you woke up, took a shower, then took the time to actually blow dry your hair so it was nice and shiny. You did a nice loose, but neat bun and took the time to gel down your baby hairs. You put a little makeup on, some mascara, tinted chapstick and then some highlighter and sat down on your bed. You put on your Body Glow shimmer lotion that smelled so delicious. You bought it to wear for your boyfriends birthday but when the day came you forgot about it.

 

You put on your uniform and you were out the door before your boyfriend even woke up.

 

When you got to work, annoyingly enough you were turning heads. The makeup you were wearing was nothing compared to what you used to walk in here with.

 

When you got to a chair in the front you sat and opened your phones camera, checking on your face and you still looked damn good.

 

It was Monday which meant new assignments were going to be distributed.

 

Taemin rushed into the room right before he was a minute late and he literally stopped walking when he saw you, then approached you more slowly. Your eyes widened as you took in how good he looked. His hair was perfectly unkempt, in a side part and either his skin was perfect or he was wearing foundation. You knew for a fact he was wearing eyeliner. He looked so good like you’ve never freaking seen before but as he got closer you reminded yourself to play cool.

 

He said your name softly as he took a seat next to you. “You look really good today.” He said. You heard him sniffle and knew he liked what he smelled too. You read an article about the affect the scent of vanilla had on guys.

 

“You look really good too. You got plans after work?” You asked him.

 

“No.” He replied. “But you know how I wanted to take you to where I like to go for lunch?” You nodded. “This is the standard.” He said.

 

You gulped and you were so glad you decided to look presentable today. You totally forgot how high end Taemin was. You sat with your knees pressed tightly together so no part of your leg would graze Taemin’s. He sat with his legs comfortably open.

 

“Did we ever finish our first assignment?” Taemin turned to face you.

 

“No, the partner switch made that complicated. Now we need the CDC to approve of us again.” You said.

 

“Hey everybody.” The chief said walking to the front of the room. He looked around at all of his officers. “It’s assignment day.” The room filled with sarcastic thanks. He went about assigning people cases and you tuned it out until something caught your attention. “And McCauley... you and your partner are going to help the CDC figure out their food poisoning shit.” He said.

 

“Hey! What! That’s my case!” You said.

 

The chief smiled down at you then his facial expression changed when he noticed your look today. He said your name teasingly.

 

“Stop it. That’s not fair. That’s me and Taemin’s case.” You said angrily and Taemin looked over at your furrowing face with a gentle smirk.

 

“Chief-“ Taemin started.

 

“We need the CDC’s approval fast, they know McCauley. It’s not personal. We just need this over with already. People are still getting sick.” The chief explained with a soft tone that he doesn’t usually use with you.

 

“Well-“ You started and the chief cut you off as well.

 

“It’s okay, I have another assignment for you guys... my favorite cops.“ the chief said very sarcastically. You were definitely his favorite cop to pick on. “You guys are going to stand watch at the mall that the fight broke out at yesterday while you both were off.”

 

“Chief you know that’s not fair. You know I can handle myself!” You barked at him.

 

“Not fair? What do you mean? You barely got off of desk duty. You know you need to take it easy.” He said.

 

“Don’t-!” You started. As your hand raised to point at the chief, Taemin gently wrapped his fingers around your wrist and brought your arm back down.

 

He said your name softly and you looked over at him. It didn’t take long for you to get embarrassed. You never wanted to let this place get you so worked up ever again. Taemin was definitely now hyper aware that you had anger issues and you allowed his hand to guide yours back to your lap.

 

“Anyways...” The chief said before resuming his assignment of cases.

 

When the meeting is over you walk up to the chief’s desk and Taemin follows you.

 

“Yes...” The chief asked.

 

“Taemin and I.. our schedules don’t match up.” You said.

 

“Oh that’s right. Well figure it out amongst yourselves. I don’t care when you come in.” He replied uninterested. “You’re the only girl in here at top pay, figure some things out for yourself.”

 

You growled and walked away. Taemin followed you without even getting a word in.

 

You tried to cool off a little as Taemin settled next to you in the car. You knew anything he did could set you off to misplace your anger and direct it towards him.

 

“I haven’t been to the mall since I was 14.” He said looking straight ahead. He lowered his seat so that he was almost laying down.

 

“Oh.” You said clearing your throat then looking over at him. “Are you excited then?” You asked.

 

“I’m always excited.” Taemin said looking up into your eyes.

 

You blushed as you interpreted what he said in the most sexual manner.


	10. Quaestio

You walked inside of the mall with Taemin at your side. He put on shades as he exited the car so you both were matching and probably looked really cool walking inside. Your shades were put on so you could see while driving, Taemin’s were for show, you were sure.

 

You took yours off as you approached the security guards and Taemin followed suit.

 

“Hello.” You said stopping in front of the two men.

 

“You guys must be the C unit officers.” One of the security guards said.

 

“Lot of stupid teenagers coming through here recently just make sure past 8 that they’re 18 or older.” The other guard said.

 

“We’re going on lunch. Thanks for coming, really.” The one who spoke first said. The two men quickly left the post and you and Taemin stood just looking at each other for a second.

 

“They didn’t even want to make small talk with us.” Taemin said.

 

“Exactly.” You shook your head.

 

“Did you have breakfast?” Taemin asked.

 

“No.” You replied with a frown.

 

“Me either! I’m going to go-“

 

“No! Taemin... you’re the worst... you’re going to leave me?” You asked in disbelief.

 

“I’ll be right back. Please.” He said the last word with a chuckle.

 

“You’re literally the worst.” You said to yourself as his body got smaller, disappearing deeper into the mall.

 

Whatever.

 

He came back 15 minutes later with a bag that looked like it was from Doopy Donuts.

 

“Har har har, a cop eating a donut.” You said as he got closer to you.

 

“Oh, yeah right.” He said pulling something out of the bag.

 

“That’s so embarrassing. I cannot eat a donut in a mall... in front of all these people... in my uniform.” You said accepting the bag as he handed it over. You crossed your arms. “You don’t even know what kind of donut I like.” You noticed he was eating a plain donut and you grimaced. “I have a really specific taste when it comes to donuts.”

 

He groaned your name and you looked him in the eye.

 

“It’s not a donut.” He said then he smiled. He showed the other side of his “donut” to you and there was icing... no cream cheese on it.

 

Bagel.

 

Your eyes widened and you smiled. “I love bagels!” You said.

 

“Me too.” He said.

 

“How much was it?” You asked looking in his eyes and he ignored you. Blatantly. “I’m not asking because I’m thinking about paying you back, I just need to know for future reference. I didn’t even know they sold those.” You said and Taemin’s mouth fell open.

 

He started laughing. “Now you have to pay me back.” He said.

 

“I would but I only have card.” You said with a cheeky smile.

 

“Give me the card.” He said flirtatiously.

 

“Not a chance!” You said laughing, smiling with teeth.

 

“Then you have to buy me a milkshake.” He said turning to look straight ahead at the mall’s entrance. You did the same.

 

“... okay.” You agreed. “Then we have to go to my favorite shake place.” You added, looking back over, up at him. You just stared at his chin as you waited for him to return the eye contact.

 

He looked down at you and you couldn’t read his expression.

 

“I can’t say no to that. You turned it into a date.” He said and you blushed. You wanted to look away but you couldn’t. You tried. You couldn’t. “What?” He asked.

 

“What?” You asked and he just smiled at you. You felt so shy suddenly, so self conscious even about how loudly you were breathing. He was standing so close to you.

 

You awkwardly pulled your bagel out of the bag and bit into it. The paper bag made too much noise for your self conscious state so you couldn’t even muster up the courage to get the cream cheese out of the bag.

 

“You got it warmed up?” You asked.

 

“Yeah. You’re always supposed to ask for it warm.” Taemin said.

 

“Really, why?” You asked slowly coming out of your embarrassment.

 

“I mean... do you like it hard?” He asked with a frown.

 

Your brain did that thing again, where it takes something normal someone says and spins it into a sexual innuendo.

 

“Not necessarily.” You gruntled.

 

 

 

After four hours the security guards finally made their way to you two. It was 8:15 and the mall closed in less than an hour.

 

“Okay guys. Thanks for all your help.” One of them said looking at Taemin.

 

“I can’t believe we got paid to just stand here.” Taemin said.

 

“Yeah it got really crazy on Sunday though. If there were more cops around it probably wouldn’t have advanced that far.” He said putting a strong hand on Taemin’s shoulder.

 

“Well I hope our presence discouraged them from trying anything today.” Taemin said with a smile.

 

“C unit cops, huh?” The man asked. He looked down at you. “Gotta little lady on the squad too.” He added.

 

Your face wrinkled in disgust.

 

“Little? I watched her take down a 200 pound man last week. She may be small but she’s not to be messed around with.” Taemin said with a chuckle. He looked down at your small figure smirking up at him.

 

“Now, I wonder how you’d like taking a 200 pound man, Miss.” The man said searching for your eyes.

 

“I finished training at the top of my class. The size of the man means nothing to me. The bigger they are just means they’re gonna be even more embarrassed when I tackle them to the ground.” You said confidently.

 

“Woo!” Taemin said looking at the guy for his opinion.

 

“The size of the man means nothing huh? You didnt answer my question, hun. How would you like instead of taking down a 200 pound man... how would you like for a 200 pound man to pound you?” He said.

 

This time Taemin’s face wrinkled in disgust.

 

“Come on, knock it off.” Taemin said backing out of the man’s grip.

 

Your smile widened.

 

“You’re the reason why girls are so afraid to go into this field. I’ve never been so appalled by the nerve of disgusting what- 50 year old men who see young hot girls on the force, and for some reason thinking they have the slightest chance on the planet of getting with them.” You said.

 

“I’ve got ten years before I reach 50, hun.” He said with a laugh.

 

“And you’ve got a hundred before I’d even consider giving you a chance.” You said.

 

“Damn, bro.” The other guard said with a laugh. He looked you up and down with a nod.

 

“And what do you have to say?” You asked almost overcome with anger.

 

Taemin snorted. “Stop.” He whispered. He grabbed your wrist. “Let’s go.” He said.

 

“The little hot ones always have to be bitches.” The man you rejected said.

 

“Now I’m a What?” You asked and Taemin places his strong hands on your shoulders, turned your body around, and walked you out of the door.

 

You sat in the car furiously for about ten minutes before even moving.

 

“...And it’s like... we have these men here at a mall where many young teen girls go to hang out, shoplift or whatever, and the first thing they see when they walk in is that pervert.” You said gripped the steering wheel tightly. “You know?” You asked turning and looking at Taemin.

 

Taemin smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“I bet he’s one unlawful, heavy handed strip search away from losing his job.” You said with a chuckle. “Right?” You asked looking over at Taemin again. He still had the same smile.

 

“Right.” He agreed. “You’re so angry.” He said.

 

“Him and his stupid Star Trek stunt double partner took a four hour break. It was supposed to be all four of us up there in case something happened.” You groaned tugging at the steering wheel.

 

Taemin finally laughed out loud.

 

“Calm down.”

 

“What’s so funny?” You asked suddenly conscience of how much you’re expressing your feelings to Taemin. He probably thought you were crazy at this point.

 

“At least we didn’t have to be with them that long. Especially since that one guy was a real pervert.” Taemin said. “Right?” He asked looking at you.

 

“... Right.” You said after thinking.

 

“At least we didn’t have to exert ourselves or use any brain power for that shift, right?” Taemin asked.

 

“... Right.” You said. It was making you feel better. How was he so good at making you feel better?

 

“It beats desk duty, doesn’t it?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” You said turning to face him.

 

His hand slowly came close to your face, or at least it felt like it was slow motion, and he manually lifted your chin.

 

“Come on. Don’t be so upset. You did a good job today. I think your so mad because all we ate today was a bagel. Let’s go catch that dinner I promised.” Taemin said.

 

You smiled and you felt a hundred times better.

 

Taemin lead you to a restaurant you’d never stepped foot in, let alone seen. La Vie en Pain. Sounded so expensive and so high end. A valet even parked your car.

 

“I didn’t know valets even existed still.” You said.

 

“That’s because you eat at McDaniel’s.” Taemin teased. If you had just met him, that’s something you definitely would have gotten offended over but now you get his sense of humor and know when he’s joking. You laughed in response.

 

“Do not!” You said walking into the door he held open for you.

 

“The first day we patrolled you asked me what I wanted from McDaniel’s...” Taemin said with a smile of disbelief because he swore you said those exact words.

 

“Not even! I haven’t eaten there since my dad took me to the play place when I was eleven, Taemin. Eleven.” You said amongst laughter.

 

“So just a couple years ago, huh?” He asked and you gasped. “What? I just called you young.” He giggled.

 

“You are the worst.” You said shaking your head.

 

“How many?” The host asked.

 

“Deux.” You said to be funny.

 

The host sighed as Taemin laughed. It only mattered if Taemin laughed, you could care less if the bitch ass host thought your french joke was funny.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Copying Taemin from Bendo’s, you sat thigh to thigh with him. He didn’t notice that it was your attempt to troll him, he just accepted it as natural.

 

“So do you know what it means Taemin?” You asked him.

 

“What? La Vie en Pain?” He asked just as a waitress brought out four small trays, each with different kinds of bread inside. “Life in bread.”

 

“We’re eating a lot of carbs today, huh?” You said.

 

“Comfort food.” Taemin replied and another waitress brought the two of you menus.

 

Every single thing was in french and sure you took it in high school but god damn you thought it was a thing of the past.

 

“L’eau. Duex l’eaus.” You said then you laughed at yourself. You felt self conscious as gorgeous ladies in evening gowns looked over at you and you heard the word “officier” way too much.

 

“You want water?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah. Non limonade?” He asked then he too laughed at himself. You were both awful at french.

 

Ordering food was much harder than ordering the drinks. This place really did take its bread seriously.

 

Once the two of you placed your orders you wiped the sweat from your forehead.

 

“That made me feel so put on the spot.” You said.

 

“I only somewhat know what these words mean from ordering food here so often.” Taemin said with a chuckle. He covered his mouth as his laugh went on.

 

You smiled at him. For just a second you remembered that you have a whole boyfriend at home. It completely slipped your mind until this moment that you looked up at Taemin and thought he was the most precious man in the world.

 

He’s so beautiful. The way he laughs, the way his tongue bends around french words, the way he moves his bangs out of his face, the way his skin is so perfect it looks like he’s wearing foundation, the way his makeup is so well blended it looks like his skin, everything about Taemin is absolutely perfect.

 

His brown eyes flicked over to yours as you stared at him deep in thought. His cheeks heated up and turned light pink.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“What do you mean, what?” You asked with a smile.

 

“Why were you just looking at me like that?” He asked turning away from you.

 

“... What’s wrong with looking?” You asked.

 

“I don’t know... but now I’m turning red.” He said with a nervous laugh. He began fanning his face.

 

“Sorry.” You said. Your lips bent in a smile.

 

“It’s fine... so, you really went off on that guy at the mall, huh?” He said looking over at you.

 

“Oh please do not get my rant started back up.” You said rolling your eyes.

 

“You smell so good.” Taemin said looking at your chest area then back to your face. “He probably noticed when he came back and that fueled what he said to you.” Taemin added.

 

“It just makes me feel so worthless when guys say things like that to me.” You said with a sigh. Your food was taking really long.

 

“Yeah it makes me disgusted with men when I hear that. The way they treat you at work makes me feel so awful. I hate seeing you so put down all the time. That’s why I’m so happy when we patrol together because then it’s just you and me and your face lights up... and you smile.” He says.

 

“... You’re one in a million Taemin.” You said not even shy of the eye contact.

 

“Yes. I am the worst, afterall.” He said with a big smile and you laughed deeply, from your belly.


	11. fugent

“You really are the worst.” You said.

 

“I’m sorry.” Taemin laughed.

 

When the food came out the conversation continued. You found yourself opening up more to him.

 

“No I get why you wouldn’t want to date anyone until college. Guys these days are such... I don’t know they’re awful.” Taemin said.

 

“Yeah... why aren’t you though?” You asked. “You’re a guy right?” You pressed on.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know. It’s just common sense to treat people like people. I’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything...” He said and your eyebrows raised at the word boyfriend. “Not like I haven’t had my pick-“

 

“Yeah I was going to say, with a car like that I know even the girls at work must throw themselves at you.” You said.

 

“Nobody has ever got me interested. Everybody has such small minds. No goals, no aspirations. Nothing cool or interesting to say... and the worst part it felt like, back when I was giving dating a chance, that girls were just saying what they thought I wanted to hear and I can pick up on that so easily.” Taemin said.

 

“I totally agree with you. That’s so irritating! My boyfriend would like say what he thought I wanted to hear just to get laid... and it’s like... no sir, I know your game.” You said.

 

“Your boyfriend from college?” Taemin asked.

 

“Y-yeah.” You said perfectly aware that he would mistake that to mean that the two of you are no longer together.

 

“I hate being a girl sometimes. I feel like I constantly have to prove myself.” You said.

 

“It really sucks the way life works but as a girl you really do have to prove yourself constantly.” He said finishing his entree and moving on to his beignets.

 

“And the guys at work get so offended when you don’t join in their harrassment of me.” You said shaking your head.

 

“Yeah! As if.” Taemin said. “You’re not just my partner, okay? I want you to know that I consider you a close friend.” He said.

 

“Taemin... it’s been a week...” You said cursing the blood that rushed to your cheeks.

 

“How long does it usually take two people to realize that they’re friends?” He asked.

 

“Good point.” You said.

 

When the two of you finished your meal Taemin didn’t even let you see the bill. He paid it himself but you left the tip.

 

Taemin couldn’t stop laughing when you got in the car.

 

“What’s so funny?” You asked laughing just because he was.

 

He needed a minute to gain composure.

 

“First of all,” He said putting your purse in the middle of the two of you. “You forgot your purse. Second, he said putting your phone in your lap. You left your phone on the seat, and last you don’t tip at french restaurants, it’s already included in the bill.” He said.

 

“... Where is my head?” You said with a laugh. “Thank you.” You added.

 

“No problem. And don’t worry, I lose my things so often, my friends just expect it of me at this point.” He said.

 

“La Vie en Pain. I give you a 7 out of 10.” You said with a scratch of the chin to make it more dramatic.

 

“Never 7! Where’d the other 3 percent go?” Taemin asked.

 

“Taemin come on. Those portions-“

 

“Okay besides the portions? Your food was really good right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” You admitted, “but-“

 

“And the service was really good too right?” He asked.

 

“Hey! There was no service at all!” You said realizing the waitress only came to take your order and bring your food.

 

“That’s How french restaurants are. They don’t want to bother you while you’re eating.” He said.

 

Just then the radio went off.  
— dispatch here. Is there anyone near Calton Avenue? We’ve got an apparent break in.

 

Taemin touched the screen on the car readying to put the address into the GPS.

 

“Yes! Yes! We’re here.” You said you barked your and Taemin’s names and demanded the address. “Okay Thank you we got it.”

 

Taemin started the gps and you two started on your way there.

 

“Good thing my stomach isn’t that full, we have a full 40 minutes left of work. A home invasion is pretty serious Taemin.” You said looking at him.

 

A car suddenly sped past you, way past the speed limit and as you looked at the license plate you noticed it was spray painted black. You quickly sped after it and turned on your concealed sirens.

 

They only went faster. Your face bent in determination as you followed it.

 

Taemin called your name loudly. “What about the home invasion?” He asked.

 

“We’ll get to that after this person pulls over.” You said. “Get your gun out.” You said.

 

“For what?” He shrieked.

 

“We have to flatten his tires!” You yelled. The car suddenly turned and you turned after it. You were losing control of the car.

 

“You know I don’t have a gun yet!” He said tightening his seat belt.

 

— ambulance needed at 143 West Maple in Calton.

 

“Isn’t that where we’re supposed to be?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah but who knows what’s going on with this car!” You said making another sharp turn to follow it.

 

Before you knew it the car you were following was a heap of ruble and your car soon followed into the tail end of it. Crashed into the back of a 16 wheeler turning at the end of the road.

 

 

Everything was black for a moment.

 

— is backup required? Are any units in Calton?

 

The radio woke you up. Your ear was ringing. Your head hurt really bad. You grasped your face in pain and cried after taking a look at your hands. Not only were they covered in glass and dried blood, but they were also covered in fresh blood too. Something on your face was bleeding and you didn’t want to know what.

 

Then it hit you.

 

— hello?

 

The radio beeped a couple times which meant dispatch was personally contacting your car.

 

—is everything alright? You guys went from close to Calton to two towns over. Respond. Hello? If no one responds back up will be sent to your location.

 

“Taemin!” You shouted. You moved your aching body over to him.

 

The curse is true. Everyone who is your partner gets hurt.

 

“Taemin please!” You said undoing his seat belt. You turned him to face you and gasped. Besides the long deep scratch on his arm and very bruised, possibly broke nose, he looked incredibly fine. Almost unscathed. His purple nose gave him away that he had been in an accident.

 

The air bag must have hit his face really hard and knocked him out. You gently shook him.

 

“Taemin?” You asked as his eyes fluttered. “Wake up, okay? I need to talk to you.” You said.

 

He mumbled your name. “What happened?” He groaned as he grabbed for his temples and hissed as the cut on his arm stretch and poured out blood.

 

The windshield was destroyed, your window was destroyed, the only window in the car intact was Taemin’s. He looked at your face and his eyes widened.

 

“Don’t say anything please.” You said. You didn’t want to know how badly you’d been hurt.

 

He reached his less harmed arm up to pull down the mirror and shards of glass fell from where the mirror once was.

 

“Tell me how I look.” He said.

 

“I think your nose is broken.” You said. “And the gash on your arm.” You added.

 

“That’s it?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Look at your hands!” He said grabbing for them. You instinctively snatched them away but he grabbed them anyway, by the wrists of course. Starting with your right hand he began picking the glass out of your skin.

 

You kept looking up at him as he doctored your hands.

 

“What if you get cut?” You asked and he looked down at you and smiled.

 

“As long as my hands don’t look like yours I’m fine.” He said.

 

He made you self conscious but you were in too much pain to care.

 

“Why are we still in the car? We should check on the people we crashed into.” You said.

 

The truckers pulled them out already Taemin said looking around outside of the car.

 

Your eyes started fluttering closed until Taemin suddenly pinched your nose shut and lifted your face. You screamed in agony.

 

“Taemin what are you doing!” You yelled. You grabbed at his wrist but only accomplished inserting the left over glass deeper in your hand. His other hand settled just above your collarbone and he looked into your eyes.

 

“Breathe through your mouth.” He said and you, having no other choice did as he said. Your hand loosened on his wrist and you gently caressed it to comfort yourself.

 

Among whatever injuries you had, broken nose was definitely one of them.

 

Finally you heard sirens and the last thing you remembered seeing was a trucker guy opening Taemin’s car door with a big tool in his hand.

 

 

You woke up in the hospital. The chief was inside with you, tear stains on his cheek.

 

“Ch-chief?” You asked.

 

“You idiot. You damn stupid girl.” He said.

 

You sat up and your head felt groggy. You were definitely on some kind of medication.

 

“What’s the problem?” Your voice croaked.

 

“You think I want to be called at 9 o clock, when I’m expecting you to show up back at the office, and hear that my best girl was in a car wreck?” He asked.

 

“I-I’m Sorry Chief.” You said.

 

“How’s Taemin?” You asked.

 

“Getting stitches. He’s fine though. Much prettier than you are right now.” He said.

 

“Don’t even tell me, please. I don’t want to know.” You said shaking your head. “What room is Taemin in?” You asked after a moment of silence.

 

“He’s right across the hall.” The chief said opening your door. “We’re going to have a long talk on Thursday.” He said shaking his head.

 

“Thursday? Two days off? Chief I’m fine.” You said.

 

“What about you being fine? Is Taemin fine? You don’t even consider him.” The chief said. “Don’t worry you’ll still be paid.”

 

“Chief, I really am sorry.” You said in shame.

 

“I told you to take it easy. I told you to! This is why your old partner isn’t coming back. You’re too reckless. You ruined his legs, ruined Taemin’s arm. We’re going to have a long talk.” He said before exiting your room.

 

You felt so bad. You honestly felt horrible.


	12. hospitium

You knocked on Taemin’s door and walked in. You gasped as you saw him wearing only underwear, stepping into his pants. He looked over at you as he buttoned them.

 

He said your name with a smile.

 

“I brought you something.” You said. It was a little cup of ice cream from the hospitals cafeteria.

 

Taemin walked towards you with his bare chest and bare feet and wrapped his hands around yours. His nose was just slightly red, obviously not broken and he had a thin but slightly bloody bandage wrapped around his arm.

 

“Your nose looks a lot better.” He said.

 

“Don’t tell me!” You said.

 

“You haven’t looked at yourself yet?” Taemin asked taking the ice cream from you.

 

“No. I won’t until I heal.” You said.

 

“Don’t you want to see your nose job though?” He asked.

 

“Stop it.” You said threatening to walk out. You looked at his chest as he sat down on his hospital bed.

 

“Come sit.” Taemin said and you hesitated before dragging your feet over to sit on his bed.

 

“... okay what’s wrong with my face.” You asked. Your nose was throbbing and the nurse gave you painkillers so you knew you had a surgery.

 

“I just can’t believe you haven’t seen it yet.” Taemin says sitting his ice cream down and throwing his shirt over his head. Before you knew it, he whipped out his phone and took a picture of your face.

 

“Hey!” You said reaching your bandaged hand towards his phone. He held your fingers in his hand and turned his phone screen towards your face, showing you the picture.

 

“Ahh!” You said. You shut your eyes.

 

“Just look.” Taemin chuckled.

 

You slowly squinted your eyes open and you almost cried when you saw the pictures.

 

Everything beneath your eyes was really swollen and red, purple.

 

“I’m so... ugly.” You said.

 

“No... you’re just bruised.” Taemin said wrapping an arm around you. He pulled you into a nice side hug and you blushed.

 

“This better be down by Thursday.” You said touching the bandage on your nose.

 

“Oh chief talked to you?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah... he’s really mad at me...” you said taking your hand out of Taemin’s.

 

“Yeah. You scared him. He was crying in here. He was so afraid you were hurt worse than you are.” Taemin said looking into your eyes. He then picked his ice cream back up and began eating it.

 

“Yeah?” You said.

 

“Yeah. When he got here apparently you were in surgery getting your nose fixed. I don’t know if you noticed before, but there’s stitches by your scalp too.” Taemin said.

 

“Oh really?” You asked reaching for your scalp. Taemin grabbed your wrists as your fingers got close to the stitches. He shook his head no. You lowered your hands back to your lap and he released them.

 

“In the car your forehead was hanging a little. I’m glad you didn’t look then. You would’ve freaked all the way out. The glass from the windshield or your window must have gotten you.” Taemin said.

 

“Oh that’s right... the car was ruined. The chief is really going to grill me.” You groaned. “How’s your arm?” You asked as it occurred to you.

 

He lifted his bandaged arm. “Guess how many stitches.” He said.

 

“Fifteen.” You said and he immediately shook his head.

 

“Twenty five. You were close.” He said with a small smile that made you believe everything was going to be alright.

 

 

 

You and Taemin got discharged soon after and the chief drove the two of you back to the station. Taemin sat in the front seat and you sat in the back like a child. They both engaged in small talk but neither men had anything to say to you. It was all your fault after all.

 

When you got to the station you realized you’d have to call your boyfriend for a ride home. You didn’t want to ask either of the men for anything else.

 

“I’ll see you guys Thursday. You’re on probation until I get all the details and expect a good scolding when you get back... and the paperwork for this wont be so simple... above all else make sure you rest and heal up.” The chief said going inside the building.

 

Your hospital ordeal made the chief 3 hours late. The other cops are going to want to know the details because they surely know by now that something happened last night.

 

You found it pretty pathetic that you spent the night at the hospital and all you got was a text from your boyfriend at 9:30 asking if you cooked dinner, that meant he’d been out all night. 

 

You called him. Taemin watched as you rang your boyfriend.

 

This was it. Not only was he going to know you had a boyfriend, but he was going to meet him the same day. Not only would he meet your gross boyfriend, he’d also see your gross car.

 

“Calling your ride?” He asked.

 

You nodded as you waited for him to pick up.

 

“Pick up.. please.” You said to yourself.

 

“Why don’t you bring your car to work?” He asked.

 

“I usually just take the undercover car back and forth.” You eplained as you became increasingly impatient.

 

He didn’t pick up. You hung up on the voicemail.

 

“It’s hot out here. Want to come wait in my car? Or I could just give you a ride.” Taemin offered.

 

“Nah, thank you though.” You said. Your boyfriend would never appreciate you getting in that kind of car with Taemin. You also didn’t want the intimacy of being inside of his luxury car that probably smelled as good as he always does.

 

You wiped sweat from your forehead as Taemin walked a couple steps backward from you, towards his car.

 

He called your name.

 

“Get in the car until your ride gets here.” He said. He didn’t ask.

 

“Um....” you hesitated and he jogged a couple steps to you and grabbed your hand, gently tugging you towards his car.

 

He opened the door for you and stood over you waiting for you to get in. You looked up into his brown orbs and searched for any reason to protest but you couldn’t find one so you bent into his car and he closed the door behind you.

 

Automatically the heat and aroma settled your senses. The car smelled brand new and when he got inside next you, it smelled like him. He immediately turned the air on and started the car.

 

He lowered the windows then looked at you.

 

“Just for a sec because it’s really hot.” He said referring to his use of the air conditioning. In that moment you remembered the first time he got into your car. Then your memory blessed you with the car crash scene. You grabbed onto your temples.

 

You could’ve really hurt Taemin.

 

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked with real concern. He gently wrapped his hands around your wrists. “Hey, hey?” He asked gently rubbing your forearms.

 

“I’m so sorry I crashed the car.” You said. You peeked up at him.

 

“It’s okay, really.” He said with a chuckle. “Seriously. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Maybe I’m just as cursed as everyone at work says.” You said lowering your hands back to your lap.

 

“You do not believe in curses do you?” He asked implying that he doesn’t and that it would be foolish to believe in them.

 

“Not usually but there’s more evidence that I’m cursed than there is that I’m not.” You explained. “My first partner... smith-“

 

“Again, those aren’t you fault. I’m still alive. I’m not injured, a little bruised but I’m not going anywhere. I want to be your partner always. I’d never quit or anything and if I got hurt too badly I’d try to heal up so I could come back and patrol or do desk duty with you.” Taemin said. “You’re one of the best girls I know.” He said.

 

“Am I?” You asked sarcastically.

 

“You really are. I’m not going to sit here while you bully yourself.” He said just looking over at your side profile as you looked at your hands.

 

“... thanks Taemin.” You said looking back up at him. His face was close. Really close.

 

“Of course.” He said. He took a look down at your lips then lower perhaps at your chest. “Are you still trying to get a hold of your ride?” He asked. He straightened himself back out in his seat and placed his hands on the wheel, looking straight ahead.

 

“Oh.” You said and you dialed your boyfriend again. Again he didn’t answer and it went to voicemail.

 

“That’s it. You’re in my car already... where do you live? I’m taking you home.” Taemin asked.

 

He’d definitely see your car in the drive way if your boyfriend was asleep at home like you suspected. How else would you get home though?

 

You gave him your address and he cut you off.

 

“Okay, just lead me there.” He said backing out of the lot.

 

“So, What do you think the chief will have to say on Thursday?” Taemin asked looking over at you.

 

“Probably just cursed me out and convince you to switch partners.” You said somberly.

 

“Mm- he’s so hard on you.” Taemin said. “I could imagine him doing that.”

 

“We’re probably going back on desk duty.” You also said.

 

“Ugh. Well that’s not all bad.” He said.

 

“What’s good about it then?” You asked looking over at him.

 

He returned the eye contact. “We’ll get to do the paperwork for the Bono’s guy you slammed against the car last week afterall.” He said with a laugh.

 

You couldn’t help but giggle as you rolled your eyes.

 

He knew just what to say.

 

When you got to your neighborhood you felt so self conscious of what he was probably thinking.

 

“Which street is it?” He asked.

 

“Not the next one but the one after that.” You said.

 

“Hm, I like it over here. There’s a lot of people out.” He said.

 

“Y-yeah. Always.” You said sinking in your seat. Taemin’s car was turning heads.

 

“In Waterloo, no one is ever out. It’s so dull.” Taemin said.

 

Your eyes widened and you forced your mouth to stay closed. His neighborhood is Waterloo? He was obviously undeniably rich.

 

“Waterloo, huh?” You asked.

 

“Yeah. Me and my friends bought a house up there but they all moved out so it’s just me out there. Gets pretty lonely there too.” Taemin said.

 

“The houses are so big over there!” You said.

 

“Yeah, well it was the five of us.” He said and you nodded. “This street right?”

 

“Yeah.” You said.

 

“Do you live alone?” He asked.

 

“I wish.” You answered with a nervous laugh. You were hoping he didn’t ask the million dollar question.

 

Do you have a boyfriend?

 

“After college it’s hard to boot your roommate out sometimes ten years after you’ve graduated. It’s hard to want your own space without offending them.” Taemin said. “Which house?” 

 

“... this.... one.” You said as he pulled into your driveway behind the car you’ve had since high school.

 

“That car should be in the shop. The rims probably drag the ground.” Taemin said and your face turned red in embarrassment. “So anyways, cute house. I’ll see you Thursday.” Taemin said and you nodded and opened the door.

 

“Hey,” Taemin called your name as you stepped out. He waited for you to face him. “You still owe me that milkshake.” He smiled.

 

“Thursday after we get hollered at.” You said and his smile grew.

 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” He said. He wanted to see you before Thursday. The way he saw it, you two didn’t need two days to heal, your injuries were so minor. You got two free days off and he wanted to use them spending time with you. It’s because he’s lonely in Waterloo all by himself most likely.

 

You blushed. “Okay, then. Tomorrow.” You agreed.

 

“What time?” He asked. “Let’s get breakfast. Give me your phone.” He said.

 

You looked back at the house fearful your boyfriend was watching through the window or something.

 

“Okay.” You said complying. He was typing in your phone for a moment then he handed it back.

 

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Okay. Like 9 o clock, okay?” You said readying to close the door.

 

“Okay, see you.” He said waving.

 

“Bye bye.” You said closing the door.

 

You ran to your front door and your bandaged hand fumbled with your keys for a moment.

 

You turned around not shocked to see Taemin still there and he rolled his window down.

 

“How are your hands? You got it?” He yelled.

 

You gave him a thumbs up, if your boyfriend was sleep, he’d be right on the other side of the door. You didn’t want to risk waking him.

 

Once you opened the door you waved by to him and waited for him to wave before closing the door.

 

You looked across the room at your boyfriend sound asleep on the couch. He was wearing his shoes and was fully dressed which meant he was out drinking and he passed out on the couch.

 

You suddenly heard Taemin say your name and your heart dropped into your stomach as you turned around towards the front door. You heard it again and then realized it was your phone.

 

“Taemin?” You asked bringing the phone up to your ear. You sprinted up the stairs then looked at your phone screen. Apparently you had been on the phone for 10 minutes already.

 

Taemin must have called himself from your phone in the car earlier. He said your name again and chuckled as you exhaled deeply.

 

“Did I scare you?” He asked.

 

“Y-yeah.” You said.

 

“Sorry.” He said laughing again and you closed your room door and hopped on the bed. Your heart fluttered as you heard his laughter in the darkness of your room.

 

“You heading home? What are you doing with the rest of your day?” You asked.

 

“Going to sleep as soon as I get home so my cut and bruises can heal better.” Taemin said. “You should go to sleep too. Your nose needs some time.” He added.

 

“You have a point. I am really tired.” You said.

 

“I can’t hang up. I’m driving. You’re on the hands free.” He said.

 

“You scared me so bad when I first got in.” You said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah.” He laughed too. “I’m sorry.” He added. “If you don’t hang up, you’re just going to be on the phone until I get home.” He said.

 

Your eyes grew really heavy. You knew you were going to fall asleep soon so you began to remove your uniform. You didn’t have the strength to fold your clothes so you just threw them on the floor.

 

“What am I hearing? Are you taking off your clothes?” He asked.

 

“Mhm.” You said cuddling into your blankets. You sighed in comfort.

 

“You sound really sleepy.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Mhm.” You hummed.

 

“Well I guess you’re staying on the phone until I get home.” He said.

 

“I guess so.” You said in a low tired voice.

 

“Napping this time of day I’d wake up at around 5 or 6 pm.” Taemin said. “If I let myself get carried away.” He added. “What about you?” He asked. He waited a couple seconds and smiled to himself once he heard your deep breathing.

 

“Sweet Dreams,” He said softly followed by your name. That’s the last thing you heard before falling asleep.


	13. inrita

You woke up at 7 the next morning. Your boyfriend was next to you sound asleep.

 

When it was time for dinner last night he asked you why you got a nose job and you told him you got into a fight with someone you arrested at work. He believed it. You didn’t know why you felt compelled to lie but one thing is for sure, your boyfriend believed in the stereotype that women couldn’t drive, you couldn’t let him know you were a part of his affirmative evidence.

 

He complimented you last night. He said since your hands were all cut up he could tell you got some good hits in.

 

You swung your legs out and hopped off the bed, walking into the bathroom. You’re just going to get breakfast with a coworker. You’ve done it time and time again with your 50 year old partner of 3 years. Just because Taemin was closer to your age didn’t change the fact that he was still just a coworker that you’ve developed a friendship with.

 

You brushed your teeth, took a nice long shower, and styled your hair down- just as Taemin had always wanted to see it. No. You couldn’t bring yourself to give him that satisfaction. You changed it to a half up, half down hairstyle with the top half of your hair in a neat bun. You pulled out some hairs to frame your face then you styled your baby hairs.

 

You would take Taemin all the way back to 2016 when you would do a full face beat and everyone at work would actually talk to you and be all over you.

 

You did that ancient routine that you haven’t done in so long. Foundation, concealer, powder, setting spray, contour, highlight eyeshadow, eyeliner, lip paint, set again. You were going to wear fake lashes like you used to in the past but that was just way too much. You gave your lashes a few rounds with mascara and looked at your masterpiece in the mirror.

 

You looked how you did in 2016. You looked fresh, beautiful, and youthful like an Instagram model.

 

You smiled at yourself. You wondered what Taemin would say once he saw you.

 

It was a natural look but you still looked so much better than how he usually sees you. You doused your legs and arms with body shimmer and sprayed yourself a couple times with perfume.

 

It was casually breakfast so you put on a tank top and blue jeans over your matching white underwear. You put a nice white flannel over the tank and silver hoops in your ears.

 

It was a look.

 

You headed down the stairs with just enough time to make the hangover baby some breakfast.

 

You fixed him a plate, covered it in tinfoil, and set it on the table. Whenever he chose to get up, it would be waiting for him.

 

It was a quarter to 9 and you texted Taemin to see if he was awake. He didn’t answer the text but when you looked outside his car was already in your driveway.

 

You grabbed your keys and walked out.

 

“Woooowww!” He said. “She’s so pretty!” He added looking at you through his shades.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” You said with a smile as you place your nasal splint on your swollen nose.

 

“Even prettier.” He said.

 

Your hands had tiny scars on them and the stitches by your scalp were barely visible. Your swollen nose looked like you had received a cosmetic nose job. There was no evidence of a traumatic car accident on you.

 

Taemin on the other hand, his swollen nose that had been bruised yesterday but was covered very well in makeup, leaving only his arm stitches as proof of the accident. It was still in its nice wrapped bandage dressing.

 

You couldn’t see Taemin’s outfit that well but he was wearing a striped undershirt and a casual short sleeved flannel. You two were dressed similarly. When you looked down at his lap for unknown reasons you noticed he was wearing ripped blue jeans.

 

Your outfits were scarily similar.

 

“You smell so good.” Taemin said. “Always.” He added.

 

“You too. Your car smells like cologne.” You said. “In a good way.”

 

“It looks like you stole what I was going to wear today.” He said gazing at your outfit.

 

“More like you stole what I was going to wear... or we’re just really in sync.” You said with a laugh.

 

“Maybe that then. Where do you usually get breakfast?” He asked.

 

“Nope. I’m not telling you.” You said shaking your head.

 

“Why not?” Taemin asked.

 

“You’re just going to say that it sucks and you know of a better one. So lets just go where you go.” You said defiantly.

 

“... okay.” Taemin said cheerfully.

 

When you got to the cute restaurant, you were pleasantly surprised that you and Taemin really fit in.

 

You held the door for him as he removed his shades and walked in. He sat next to you in the booth you decided to sit in. It was so strange to sit next to someone when it was just two people but you didn’t mind the physical closeness or contact from him.

 

He ordered his breakfast just as complicated as his dinner that one time and you simply got pancakes.

 

“All you’re going to eat is pancakes?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” You said.

 

“Why? You look like you could eat more than that.” He said and your mouth hung open slightly in offense. He was too busy eating to notice he offended you though.

 

“... I can tell it’s a good restaurant by the quality of the pancakes.” You said. He looked over at you.

 

“What do you think?” He asked.

 

“Quality. 8 out of 10.” You said and he chuckled shaking his head.

 

When it was time to leave he paid the bill and you left the tip since he had nothing smaller than 20’s in his wallet.

 

You sat in his car with a full belly and he just sat in it with you. Neither of you spoke.

 

“We have to do this again sometime.” He said looking at you as you nodded. “Breakfast tastes so much better when you’re with someone.” He added.

 

“Yeah that is true.” You agreed and much to your own discomfort you pictured your boyfriend eating his lukewarm breakfast by himself back at home. You felt kind of bad until you remembered he didn’t even pick you up after you’d been in a whole car accident. You could have died and he wouldn’t even have known until the next afternoon. Even then he’d probably assume you were out working.

 

“Whenever you’re free. You have my number just let me know.” Taemin said.

 

“How about tomorrow morning?” You asked. Your boyfriend can eat alone tomorrow too.

 

“Yeah, no problem... actually...” Taemin said.

 

“Okay. Same time?” You asked.

 

“Actually,” Taemin repeated. “Remember the guys I told you who moved out of the house we bought together? They’re coming to visit tomorrow. If anything I’ll try and see you later maybe for dinner.” He said looking at you.

 

You felt stupid for some reason. You felt embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, if I’m not doing anything-“

 

“Pshh- I’ll pick you up at 8.” He said pulling away from the restaurant.

 

When Taemin pulled in front of your house, after putting the car in park, the two of you just stared at each other. You felt it in your gut that you owed him a kiss or at the very least he deserved one. You did want to kiss him. He looked down at your lips then back into your eyes and you repeated the process with him.

 

You tapped his shoulder gently twice.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said.

 

He smiled and looked forward as you got out of his car.

 

“I’ll definitely get you that milkshake.” You said before closing his car door. You always felt exposed reaching up to pull down the butterfly door, even more so when your shirt rose a little showing your lower stomach.

 

When you opened your house door you looked behind yourself to see Taemin placing his shades back on. When you turned back around your boyfriend was in the kitchen finishing his breakfast and he frowned towards the door.

 

“What the hell? That’s the sexiest car I’ve ever seen.” He said getting up just as Taemin pulled off. “Who was that?” He asked you.

 

“My new partner.” You said.

 

“The fat one you were ranting about? I thought you said he died.” He said taking his seat once again.

 

“He did die. I have a new one.” You said.

 

“Oh well. You look hot babe. Where’s your uniform? You went to work like that?” He asked. You were getting frustrated that he was asking you so many questions.

 

“I didn’t exactly go to work. It was work related though.” You lied.

 

“Oh. Whatever happened to the patrol car?” He asked.

 

“I don’t have it.” You said walking towards the stairs. “I have to get a new one.” You added.

 

“Oh is that why your partner picked you up?” He asked.

 

“... yeah.” You said. You needed to either break up with him and have him move out or stop hanging with Taemin because this morning you almost kissed him.

 

When your phone buzzed and you realized it was from Taemin, your heart raced. You were certain of it now. You had to either establish a fully professional relationship with Taemin, no more dinner dates, no more breakfast outings, or you had to break up with your boyfriend.

 

It’s not like Taemin came around and swept you off your feet, making you realize your current was no good. You’ve been ready to break up with him for a year now, and the flutter in your heart as you read the preview of Taemin’s message further confirmed that some time in the dangerously near future you needed your boyfriend to become your ex boyfriend.

 

All his message said was that his friends had came earlier than expected and he had the sweating emoji after his sentence. You smiled as you held your phone close to your chest.

 

The next day you sat around all afternoon waiting for Taemin. He didn’t send a message, not even one. Your boyfriend had offered to make you dinner and everything and you told him you weren’t hungry so you could save room for your meal with Taemin. Your boyfriend sat in the living room eating some pasta he had made and your stomach grumbled as you sat at the kitchen table.

 

You kept checking your phone and got nothing.

 

At eight o clock you changed into your pajamas and wiped the makeup off of your face. You swore every man was disappointing. You thought to yourself after this moment you would never put so much trust in a man ever again.

 

At 8:45 your phone buzzed. You crawled into your bed and looked at the screen. It was a message from Taemin. You briefly read over the preview and it was an apology.

 

“Sorry! My friend really wanted to cook for me. They told me I should invite you over but they’re really obnoxious. Sorry this is so late. See you at work tomorrow.”

 

You sighed and threw your phone onto the nightstand.

 

Whatever.


	14. proximus

“Hey.” A voice said. A hand settled gently on your shoulder. You unwrinkled your frown to give Taemin a sarcastic smile.

 

“Hey.” You said wishing he’d remove his hand. As he walked past, your mind took note of how good he smelled. It was so subtle but so powerful at the same time.

 

“You’re mad.” Taemin said taking a seat next to you.

 

“Why should I be mad?” You asked frowning at him. You definitely were mad but you had too strong of a pride to admit it.

 

“Exactly. Why are you? You said you’d be too busy for dinner anyways.” He said with a smile. He was trying to provoke you.

 

“That is not what I said.” You said with your mouth parted in disbelief. He knew exactly how to get under your skin.

 

“Oh come on. You act like you were waiting up for me all day.” He said with a chuckle. His face softened when he realized your face changed into a pout for a quick second. You bit your lip and looked away from him.

 

He said your name softly. “I’m sorry. I want to make it up to you.” He said.

 

“It’s fine. Besides, I was running errands yesterday. Don’t worry about it.” You said.

 

“Look me in the eye.” He said gently.

 

“W-what? Why?” You asked.

 

“So I can know if you’re telling the truth.” He said. “Come on, look me in the eye.”

 

“Both of you up.” A sudden thunderous voice said.

 

The seven other cops who were in the room stared at you and Taemin as the chief stood over you.

 

Taemin smirked as he stood. He waiting for you to get up then the two of you followed the chief to the hall.

 

“You were an idiot!” He immediately shouted looking at you.

 

“I know.” You said.

 

“No. You don’t speak. You could’ve gotten both of you killed. You fucked up one of our newest under cover cars, you fucked up your face-“

 

“She looks good.” Taemin said with a shrug. The chief growls at him. “You look good.” He said reassuringly to you.

 

Your eyes crossed as you looked at the nose splint between them.

 

“... what do you have to say.” The chief said.

 

“Well... I just. We were going to go to Calton but then a car with no plate or a covered plate... we had to follow it. They were so suspicious. We tried to pull them over and they started speeding. I asked Taemin to pull out his gun-“

 

“He doesn’t have one.” The chief interrupted.

 

“I know that now.” You said with a roll of your eyes.

 

“Okay, side note. Even if I had one I don’t think I would’ve been able to shoot the tires like she wanted me to.” Taemin said.

 

“Well anyways, the big truck did a sharp turn and the car we were chasing crashed into it, and we were tailing them so we obviously crashed into them.“ You explained.

 

“Is that true Taemin?” The chief asked.

 

“Yeah.” Taemin said.

 

“Well.” The chief said crossing his arms. “The good news is backup made it to Calton so that situation was handled. More good news. The car you crashed into was the Ex leader of a gang, he’s been wanted for crimes he committed ranging from 3 to 7 years back.... he died from his wounds. The bad news. His girlfriend and young child were also in the car.” He said.

 

You covered your mouth and Taemin put his hand on your shoulder.

 

“As you know, your car rammed into the back where the child was... the girlfriend died in the hospital soon after the crash, the child...”

 

“What?” Taemin said. He was obviously irritated at how angsty the Chief was making all of this.

 

“Was on the side that you didnt crash into. Good thing you came in from the side. She’s fine she’s with her grandparents. She needed to have some glass taken out of her body but she’s fine.” The chief said.

 

Taemin gently patted your shoulder.

 

“I’m having mixed emotions about what you did, but even though he retired from his crimes as far as we knew, he’ll no longer be able to hurt anyone else. But this shit was on the news so-“

 

“Please I can’t go back on desk duty.” You said.

 

“Remember that drug dealers house you and whatshisname raided? We found a lot of money in there and as you know any money involved with drugs belongs to the police. We bought 4 new SUVs. You get one.” He said.

 

“Really! I’ve seen those in the lot and I remember feeling envious of whoever would get to use those.” You said with excitement.

 

“Hold on a second, Miss. You and Taemin are doing partners training.” The chief said. “At least two days worth.” He added.

 

“No! Nothing’s worse than that.” You whined.

 

“What even is that?” Taemin asked.

 

“You’re going to train both days so you can get your gun. Maybe some hand to hand...” The chief trailed off.

 

“I can’t tell if we’re in trouble or being rewarded anymore.” Taemin said to you.

 

“A little of both I think.” You said.

 

“So good job, you really are one of the best officers I have. Please be safer from now on, and you can’t patrol until you do your two days of training and the paperwork for the whole situation.” The chief said walking back inside of the room.

 

It’s then that you realized several cops were in the Hall eavesdropping on your scolding. They pretended they had just arrived at their positions and slowly made their way inside of the room.

 

“At least we got that over with.” Taemin said.

 

The rest of the work day included your coworkers coming up to Taemin asking him what had happened and him failing to include you in the story. It was hard sitting and watching a story you made happen, be told from the passenger.

 

Eventually you and Taemin finished all of the paperwork for your little incident and turned it into the chief.

 

“Come on.” Taemin said to you as you packed your purse.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“What?” He asked in confusion.

 

“Come on where?” You asked.

 

“Oh, I just assumed I was taking you home.” He said. You put your purse on your shoulder.

 

You didn’t really want to be seen getting into Taemin’s personal car, that’s how a lot of work gossip got started.

 

“Well... you don’t have to.” You said walking towards the door slowly.

 

“You don’t have a car.” He said.

 

“Yeah I do!” You said.

 

“It’s not here. And that one you keep in your driveway for spare parts doesn’t count because you can’t even start that thing up.” Taemin assumed.

 

You laughed in hurt. That car was your baby. Sure it was outdated and rusty but for Taemin to just assume it was scrap metal that wouldn’t even start, well that was pretty harsh.

 

“Come on.” He said walking away from you. “Let’s go.” He added expecting you to follow him.

 

You did.

 

“T-Taemin.” You said right before getting into his car. “I-I just remembered I need to go by Flossé and pick up this pair of shoes. I’ll just call for my ride.” You said.

 

Your boyfriend dropped you off, he could pick you right back up.

 

“Flossé! You shop at Flossé?” Taemin asked unintentionally sounding extremely condescending. “I love Flossé. I’ll take you there then take you home.” Taemin said.

 

“Um-“

 

“Flossé closes in 25 minutes we do not have enough time to shop.” Taemin said looking at his phone.

 

You sighed with a smile as you climbed into his car. You were defeated.

 

Taemin turned some music on before pulling out of the parking lot. It was a silent ride back home.

 

When he pulled in front of your house he turned down the music and smiled at you.

 

“Thank you again... for the ride.” You said with a smirk.

 

“Any time partner.” He said. “Now you owe me two milkshakes.” He teased.

 

“Once we finish training, I’ll buy you three. How are your stitches by the way. How’s your arm?” You asked full of guilt.

 

“Don’t hurt at all.” He said. “I need to write down a list of things you owe me. For real.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Don’t do that haha!” You laughed as your fingers wrapped around the door handle.

 

Taemin unlocked the car with the button and he called your name. You turned back to look at him and he was leaning close to you.

 

You squinted your eyes shut tightly as one of his hands landed gently on your cheek.

 

“I owe you a kiss.” He said and you squinted an eye open.

 

“T-Taemin?” You said softly.


	15. Gustav Klimt

His hand slid from your face, down your neck, then off of your shoulder.

 

“Soon.” He whispered locking eyes with you. “See you tomorrow.” He said.

 

You nodded and opened the car door.

 

When you got inside of your house you shut the door and slid down the length it, from the wood to the floor. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute. You felt intoxicated, drunk, stupid. You felt unaware, engulfed with something you couldn’t exactly put your finger on. He was so enchanting and he was casting a spell on you.

 

The way his brown eyes looked at you, the feel of his soft hands running down your face almost as soft as a stream of water- you could never get over it.

 

Was it possible for you to have another crush, like back in high school? How immature. You couldn’t deny the fact that you liked him though.

 

Why did he tease you? Why didn’t he just go in for the kiss? 

 

You covered you lips with your hand. It’s probably because he knows how you are with men. He didn’t want to force that on you without knowing how you felt even though he really wanted the kiss. What a gentleman!

 

Taemin really was spectacular. You never met a man like him before.

 

The next day you put on a moderate amount of makeup after your shower and your phone buzzed.

 

“Babe, I need the car today.” Your boyfriend said with a croaky tired voice. Your shower must have woken him.

 

You looked down at your phone screen as you got ready to object. Then your heart started racing.  
“I’m outside”  
Taemin’s text said.

 

“Th-that’s fine.” You said to your boyfriend.

 

“And uh.... we really need to talk.” He said winking at you.

 

“We really do.” You agreed. “This weekend.” You said. You were head over heels for Taemin, you couldn’t live as this man’s girlfriend any longer. How could anyone? Especially after meeting a man as perfect as Taemin.

 

You overheard your boyfriend fart in your bedroom and you dashed down the stairs. You threw open the door and without closing it behind yourself you walked out to Taemin’s car.

 

“Good morning. You look pretty.” He said as you got in. He was wearing those shades again.

 

“Thank you.” You said. He handed you what appeared to be an iced coffee.

 

“Let’s get through this training so we can patrol again.” He said pulling from your house and starting down the road.

 

It smelled so good in his car. He smelled so good. His hair looked messy but... purposely messy.

 

“How’d you know I like iced coffee.” You asked with a smile.

 

“Who doesn’t like iced coffee?” He said rhetorically.

 

“People who haven’t tried it...” you said before taking a sip. “Where is this from? It’s so good, oh my gosh!!” You said taking another big sip.

 

“The breakfast place I took you to.” He said.

 

“I did not know they had iced coffee... or coffee to go.” You said.

 

“Well yeah. They are modernized. They’re contemporary.” He said giving you a cute side glance.

 

“This really is the best iced coffee I’ve ever had.” You reiterated.

 

“Let me try it.” He said and you frowned for a second in confusion, wiped off your lipgloss and saliva from the tip of the straw, and, raised it near his lips. He wrapped a hand around it briefly and you stared at him intently as his lips closed around your straw. You felt slightly creepy as you watched him drink a couple swallows of it. You felt even worse as you watched coffee go back down the straw and you knew it was laced with his saliva.

 

You cleared your throat as he detached his mouth from your straw and a thin strand of saliva followed his lips back.

 

“That was really good.” He said licking his lips. “I haven’t had iced coffee from there in a while.” He added.

 

You shyly tore your eyes from him.

 

“Why not? Why did you get the hot coffee.” You asked looking down at his drink in the cup holder.

 

“I think I’m catching a cold.” He said.

 

“A cold? But it’s summer!” You said.

 

“Yeah I get sick year round hahaha!” He said.

 

 

The two of you made it to the station and the chief gave you a hard time. You asked him how you were supposed to get to the training center without a car. After a couple minutes of debate you convinced him to let you guys use one of the new SUVs.

 

“One condition.” The chief said as you finished up your iced coffee. It was then that you realized that Taemin said he was sick. He drank from your iced coffee. It was too late to do anything about it though, you thought as you happily finished your cup of Taemin-tainted coffee.

 

“What?” Taemin asked.

 

“You drive.” The chief said giving Taemin the keys. He smiled as he accepted them.

 

“But-!” You exclaimed.

 

Taemin chuckled.

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” The chief said walking away from you.

 

“You love arguing with him.” Taemin giggled.

 

“Without my help we wouldn’t even have those SUVs.” You pouted.

 

Taemin threw his arm around your shoulder and your eyes gently widened for a second. No man in this building even dared to touch you.

 

“Without your help, sweetie we wouldn’t need to drive the SUV either.” He said smiling at you.

 

Your mouth dropped in offense. Somehow he still managed to make you smile though.

 

At the training center, you signed in and they immediately sent you to the gun range.

 

“Let me help you.” You said as Taemin was growing increasingly frustrated with his shots they were always right above the target.

 

“It’s like... I know where it needs to go and I’m pointing the gun at that spot but the bullet doesn’t go there.” He yelled over the noise.

 

You put your sound reducing head set back on and stood behind him. You steadied his stance, squared his shoulders and lifted his arms up to where you wanted.

 

You couldn’t help but check him out as you did so. His shoulders and his back were so toned and muscular yet his frame was slender and delicate.

 

He pulled the trigger with you behind him, helping him, steadying his arms and POW. Bullseye. He slowly turned his face to stare straight in your eyes. Your faces were extremely close and you were still touching him from behind. You gulped and slowly slid your hands off of him before taking a safety step back.

 

His eyes didn’t leave you and neither did yours leave him.

 

 

“That was amazing!” Taemin said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

 

Even here, in the training centers cafeteria he chose to sit right next to you rather than across at the little table you two sat at.

 

He stabbed his fork indiscriminately into your cheese fries.

 

“Stoooop!” You flirted.

 

“Come on! You’re not even eating them, and I paid.” He said eating all the fries on his fork in one bite.

 

“It’s still mine. Who eats fries with a fork anyways?” You teased.

 

“Why would I risk cheesy fingers getting my uniform dirty? You wouldn’t get it though, you don’t care when your uniform is dirty.” He said with a laugh.

 

Your eyes widened in shock and your mouth followed. “Stop it! I do care!” You replied. “What makes you think I don’t care.”

 

Taemin laughed over your reply. “The first day we met there was orange stains all over your sleeve.” He explained with a smile as his laughter calmed.

 

“Stop! That was my-“ you paused just in time. You cleared your throat and straightened your posture in your seat. “That wasn’t my fault.”

 

You almost admitted you had a boyfriend. It really was a problem. You needed to get rid of one or the other because what you weren’t going to do was cheat on somebody.

 

It was obvious that you and Taemin had real chemistry and it was also obvious that you and your boyfriend had lost all the chemistry you once had.

 

The answer was clear.

 

“Remember that thing you said you owed me, Taemin?” You asked. Your heart started beating faster. Of course he had to remember that.

 

“Want to go to Flossé when we leave here?” Taemin asked completely disregarding what you said.

 

“Y-yeah.” You backed down. Now wasn’t the time for a kiss anyway.

 

“What were you trying to get from there?” He asked finishing his burger just as you began eating your fries again.

 

“A-a-a dress.” You said. You didn’t need anything honestly, when you told him you needed to go to Flossé you were just trying to avoid getting a ride from him. Flossé is really expensive and you’ve only bought an evening gown and a business formal outfit from there.

 

“I just need some shoes and a shirt. You can help me pick one out.” He said watching your fingers bring a fry to your lips.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know what type of clothes you like to wear.” You said honeslty. All you knew was he liked to look really good and it seemed effortless.

 

“That’s What shopping together is all about. You learn what I like, and I learn what you like.” He said with a tone that suggested you should have known that fact.

 

“We have like four minutes before we have to go back and finish your gun training for the day.” You said with a sigh. He stuck his fork in your tray and stole a few more of your fries. “Taemin!” You whined.

 

“You can’t finish these in four minutes, not by yourself.” He said. “And I’m not looking forward to going back to the gun range.” He said.

 

“I’m going to the hand to hand section.” You told him.

 

“You’re going to leave me by myself?” He asked in disbelief.

 

“What? You baby.” You said leaning so your shoulder bumped into his.

 

“I can’t be by myself for four hours.” He said with a pouty face you’ve never seen before. Your heart skipped a beat.

 

“You want me to stand behind you and... what pull the trigger for you? Do you want a gun or no?” You teased him.

 

“I want you to be there when I get my first bullseye.” Taemin admitted. He blushed as he averted his eyes. “I feel really hot all of a sudden.” He said with a nervous laugh.

 

It was so cute. It was too cute. You really wanted to go to the hand to hand but Taemin personally wanted you to be there for him and you couldn’t find it within yourself to say no.

 

“Let’s go you baby.” You said standing to your feet.

 

You grabbed the trash and Taemin waited for you, then grabbed your hand leading you to the shooting range.

 

“Show me how to stand again.” He yelled over the gunshots. You fixed his stance. “Okay.” He said and with a confident look, he shot at the outline.

 

He aimed for the knee target and got the thigh. He aimed for the shoulder and got nothing. He aimed for the head and again hit nothing.

 

He took off his headphones and threw them. He placed the gun on the shelf and laughed as he stormed off.

 

“What?” You said following him. “Taemin?” You asked.

 

“I’m so bad.” He said with a chuckle. “It’s like... frustrating me.” He pushed his hair back from his forehead.

 

“Obviously. It’s your first day.” You said standing in front of him in the snug little hallway.

 

“Urgghh!” He said tugging his hair. Then he laughed it off. “I’ve been at it for five hours already and I’m still doing the exact same thing.” He said looking down into your eyes.

 

You hesitated while looking him in his soft gentle brown eyes. You put a finger on his wrist and dragged it slowly up his arm, over his shoulder and you joined your other arm around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Your cheeks began to heat up as you laid your head snugly in his chest and you gasped softly as his heartbeat faintly began to hum in your ear. You shuddered as his hands snaked around your waist, completing the hug.

 

He said your name softly before sliding a hand up your back and gently relaxing it on the top of your head. You looked up at him with wonder and his face slowly descended towards yours. You closed your eyes and started tremoring nervously. You felt the heat of his face upon yours and you knew he was close. You quickly ran your tongue over your lips, accidentally licking his lightly because they were gently pressed against yours.

 

You leaned in for a firmer kiss as his hand settled on your cheek. Your fingers locked behind his neck and you took turns kissing each other’s bottom lips.

 

Taemin broke the kiss in the end and just stared down at you. You couldn’t exactly read his expression but you both were glowing red. 

 

What the heck was that? Why did that happen? You wanted to console him so you gave him a friendly hug and then he kissed you. He really kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have our first kissypoo


	16. diversam habitudinem

“We shouldn’t have done that.” He suddenly said turning away from you.

 

You nodded as you straightened out your clothes.

 

“W-we should head back.” You said.

 

You were confused. The kiss made time stop. Your lips wouldn’t stop tingling. Taemin’s lips were just as soft as you had imagined and they felt so good against yours. His nose scraping gently across yours, his soft calm breathing, it was like a dream.

 

“I-I’m... for the last couple of hours I’m going to do the hand to hand combat.” You said. Everything was so awkward. You had crossed a boundary and you couldn’t go back.

 

“Okay.” Taemin said and the two of you parted ways.

 

It was your fault because you hugged him. You two could never be the same.

 

 

At 6:45 you walked to the food court and a figure with blond hair started running towards you. It was Taemin.

 

“Taemin?” You called. He ran straight for you and started calling your name excitedly.

 

He was smiling wide and before you knew it he crashed into you, pulling you into a hug.

 

“I got the hang of it!” He said giggling while rocking you around.

 

“Taemin! What’s got you in this kind of mood?” You shrieked. He knocked the wind out of you, and you were sure if he wasn’t holding you, you would be on the ground seeing stars.

 

“I got the hang of it!” He said. He pulled you off of him and held you by your shoulders as he looked you in the eye. “It was like after... after we kissed...” he whispered that last bit. “Something in me just clicked and I kept getting my bullseyes. So after tomorrow I should be able to apply and I’ll tell the chief then I’ll get my gun and be the partner you deserve.” He said.

 

You blushed as you found yourself speechless and Taemin pulled you into another gentle hug. He then grabbed your hand locking his fingers with yours and led you out of the building.

 

 

“A friend of mine is holding a concert. I need a new outfit.” Taemin said as you both exited his car.

 

The ride to Flossé was quiet except for his radio and your hand was sweaty and sore from holding his all the way here.

 

He held the door for you as you walked inside. You’ve only been inside of here twice and you really didn’t like it. The atmosphere was fine it was just that you liked everything you saw but could afford absolutely none of it.

 

Upon entering you were in the men’s section.

 

Taemin went to look through the shirts and you followed him carefully looking through them.

 

“Here.” You said pulling out a piece. “This with some white shoes.” You handed him the shirt.

 

“This?” He asked looking at it very critically. Maybe with some black loafers and a white belt.” He said nodding at it. He hung it on his arm. After spending 15 minutes in his section he had two shirts to choose from and three pairs of shoes.

 

“So which shoes are you gonna get?” You asked with your hands on your hips.

 

“I don’t know. You have to help me choose. I’d feel bad if I got all three.” He said.

 

“You are not getting all three.” You said. “Put the pointy ones back. Trust me you’re never going to wear those.” You said.

 

“It’s a look. I think they look super expensive on me!” He whined.

 

“Anything you wear looks expensive on you.” You admitted then you blushed as he looked down into your eyes, his own cheeks turning pink. “You are not- I’m not going to watch you spend over $300 on shoes.” You said.

 

“Fine I’ll put the pointy ones back but I’m getting the other two.” He said. “Now I need to decide between these shirts.” He said holding his hand out for you. You gently placed yours in his and he lead you to the fitting room.

 

He came out of the room in the first shirt.

 

“Hmmmm...” you hummed out loud. You put your hand up to your chin as you thought to yourself.

 

“This is the one you picked out!” He said accusingly.

 

“I know it’s just... I don’t know the collar looks kind of weird.” You said. “Hmmmm” you approached him for a closer look. The shirt looked nice it was just the collar was bothering you so much. Then it hit you. You unfastened the top two buttons and your face got really hot as you just knew Taemin was looking down at you. You smoothed his collar out. “That’s a lot better.” You said. You were shocked that he had absolutely no chest hair but you didn’t want to visually or audibly react. His chest looked so smooth and you wondered how it would feel to gently lay your hand on it.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror.

 

“This is a look!” He said. “With... like I said black loafers and a white belt.” He nodded in approval.

 

“And the black loafers you picked out today have a white trim on the bottom.” You added and he smiled as he thought to himself.

 

He tried on the other shirt and you both decided it looked good on him too so he was going to get both.

 

“Now lets go find you a nice dress. Are you shopping for a certain event or just shopping around?” He asked.

 

“Umm.” Your fingers tightened on the loafers you were holding for him. “Just shopping around.” You said and he nodded. Your wallet was bound to cry but you knew anything Taemin suggested you would end up buying.

 

“Over here.” He said walking over to the dress section. “You’d look really good in this.” He said pulling out a small black dress with a golden zipper. He held it out in front of your body and you noticed it didn’t even reach midthigh.

 

You shot him a concerned look. “Really?”

 

“Oh this is a small. You probably need a medium.” He said and you felt hot embarrassed as picked up a different one. “This one isn’t the same one. There’s little sequins on this one. It’s a medium though. Try both on.” He said handing them to you. “The smaller one, since it’s plain, you put a flannel over it and make it more casual, you know?” He said.

 

You nodded. That was a pretty good idea. That would be pretty cute.

 

“Did you need any shirts?” He asked. You shook your head. You were too afraid to even look at the tag for the two dresses he handed to you, you’d faint if he gave you something else. “Shoes?” He asked and you shook your head again. “Ready to try on?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” You replied.

 

“You don’t like shopping do you?” He asked seriously, looking down over at you as the two of you walked side by side.

 

“I do it’s just once I find one or two things, I Stop, so I don’t over do it.” You admitted for your wallets sake.

 

“We’re the opposite then. I like to see everything a store has.” He said. “Thats the only way I know I didn’t miss my next fashion statement.” He added.

 

“What are you some kind of trend setter?” You asked with a laugh.

 

“Well....” he trailed off.

 

You walked into the fitting room and he sat down in one of the chairs around the mirrors outside of your door.

 

“You should try the small one first.” He said.

 

“Okay.” You replied. It was weird for you to hear his voice while you were taking off your clothes.

 

“With like a white or black flannel and white or black gym shoes, that one can be a casual summer or spring look. A chic look that isn’t underdressed or overdressed.” He went on and on.

 

You got the dress on but for some reason or another you couldn’t pull the zipper up. It hurt your arm to reach that far back.

 

Taemin called your name softly.

 

“Coming.” You said frantically. It wasn’t that it wouldn’t zip because you couldn’t fit the small, it was just the fact that you couldn’t reach the zipper because it was in the only spot on your back you couldn’t reach.

 

“Are you wearing clothes?” Taemin asked standing up and walking towards your door.

 

“Yeah I have the dress on it just-“

 

Taemin twisted the door and cracked it open so all you could see was the middle of his body and not the rest of the store. You wondered why you hadn’t locked your door.

 

You turned your bare backside from his sight with a blush.

 

“Taemin?!” You screeched.

 

“What?” He asked. “You look really good in that... wow.” He said nodding in approval. Your blush got deeper. “Whats wrong? Is it too tight?” He asked.

 

“No.” You replied simply.

 

“Let me see the back.” He said.

 

Your face bent out of shape. How was he so casual about this? How comfortable did he assume you were about your body that he thought he could just walk in here with a neutral face and compliment you? He was acting like a designer who’s seen it all before. However only your boyfriend, and now Taemin have seen this much of your skin.

 

“N-n-“

 

“Oh it’s not zipped? Come here.” He said and you gasped. You wondered how he knew your dress wasn’t zipped but then you remembered the little mirror that was behind you. You shook your head, embarrassed of yourself and walked towards him.

 

He started zipping you up and the further up the zipper went the more he struggled with the zipping. He looked over your shoulder at your boobs and nodded- suspicion confirmed.

 

“It’s too tight right? That’s why I figured you needed the medium.” He said.

 

“It’s tighter up here more than the rest of the dress but it’s not uncomfortable.” You said honestly. Since he was acting very.... professional, you couldn’t help but let your guard down and feel totally comfortable with him. He normalized such a strange situation, something you had only done with your best friend, so you didn’t feel so self conscious anymore.

 

“Okay.” He said zipping it all the way. “Turn turn turn!” He said.

 

You smiled as you turned to face him and he backed away from you to look at your full body.

 

“You look so good.” He said nodding in approval. “You have to get that.” He added.

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Even with your bun and moderately low makeup coverage you looked pretty stunning in the dress. You blushed and smiled at the girl in the mirror and you looked over at Taemin again and he nodded again in approval.

 

“I’d have to wear shorts under this.” You said as you nodded as well, confirming the purchase right then and there.

 

“That would ruin it. Just wear some spandex.” He said.

 

“That’s like underwear though.” You said defensively.

 

“But it... isn’t underwear. So it’s fine.” He said.

 

“Good point.” You agreed a little shook by his sass.

 

“You’re getting that.” He said. “Try on the other one.” He said excitedly.

 

It was so strange to you that Taemin seemed to be enjoying himself. Any time you went shopping with your boyfriend he would get irritated and wait in the car or sit around. Not Taemin though, he seemed so eager to shop and to try on clothes. He even seemed to be enjoying helping you pick out clothes.

 

Before you closed the door Taemin approached you.

 

“Need an unzip?” He said more than asked. He reached around you and unzipped the dress. That to you, felt overly sensual and you found that your face was heating up again. Zipping up is one thing, but unzipping was a lot Ike undressing. You didn’t know if the two of you hadn’t kissed earlier, if everything would still make you feel so embarrassed like you felt now, or if you would have been able to accept his fitting room help platonically how he most likely intended. You also didn’t know how to feel about Taemin seeing your bare back in this lighting either.

 

It was a good thing you decided to wear your solid black bra and not the filthy white one.

 

When you came out in the other one he didn’t say anything.

 

“I really like this one. It elongates my legs without being super short like the first one. Zip?” You said and he still did nothing. “Taemin?” He shook his head and walked over to you in a straight determined line. If any other guy had approached you this way, you would’ve been terrified but since it was Taemin, you were only curious. He zipped the dress when he got to you and then visually took in another dose of you. He slowly brought his hand up to your head and it went to your bun. After a second your bun fell into loose hair messily thrown atop your shoulders. You raked your fingers through it and bit your lip as Taemin looked you up and down.

 

He lightly ran his fingers through your hair, while looking down into your eyes and his brown eyes became dilated.

 

“T-Taemin?” You asked softly. You’ve only ever seen a man’s eyes do that when he was intoxicated.

 

He lifted your chin up and lowered his face to yours kissing your lips softly. You kissed him back matching his slow pace. He backed you up back into your fitting room and your heart began pounding as your lips lazily worked on top of his. When his hand went back into your hair you found yourself really getting into it and you let your tongue enter his mouth and lightly touch his then you retreated back into your own mouth.

 

That’s when the makeout session ended.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” You said just in case you took things too far with the tongue. You just stared at him then, breathing heavily trying to catch your breath.

 

He smiled widely. “You’re getting both dresses... and I want to see you in both again.” He said. He complimented you and asked you on a date in one sentence.

 

“Okay.” You said your own lips stretching in a smile. He walked up to you again, standing over you and you lifted your face to him to allow him access to your lips. He cupped your face with both of his hands.

 

“Do you need an unzip?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” You said with a laugh and he smiled down at your pretty face before reaching behind you and unzipping the dress. He let his fingers trail against the bare skin of your back as he walked away from you. You couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not but you shuddered in response anyways.

 

He stopped to look at you once again before closing your fitting room door.

 

You wanted him so bad. You wanted all of him and he wanted you too.

 

When you got to the check out line is when you finally looked down at the price tags. The little black dress Dior, was thankfully a markdown from $170 to $111, and the other Flossé brand was a markdown from $167 to a low $104. Your eye almost shed a tear. Almost half of your paycheck would be flying away tonight.

 

Taemin gave the man his items and then reached for yours.

 

“What?” You asked handing them over.

 

You thought he just wanted to look at them but you covered your mouth as the store associate rang your stuff up with his.

 

“Separate bag.” Taemin said softly.

 

As Taemin pulled out his card he accidentally dropped it on the floor and it sounded like a piece of steel meeting another piece of steel. Just who the hell was he?

 

He picked his brick up off of the floor and paid the $600 dollar bill.

 

 

“Taemin, why on earth would you do that?” You asked as he put all the bags on your lap.

 

He started the car. “What?”

 

“Why would you spend that much money on me?” You asked still in shock.

 

“Don’t let my bag fall on the floor.” He said pulling off. “I kind of hate driving this thing. I can’t wait to get back in my own car. I’m taking you home right?” He asked turning to look at you for the first time since you’ve been in the car.

 

“Don’t change the subject.” You said.

 

“... I just felt like it.” He said. “I really appreciate your company... and I guess I don’t know how else to show that.” He added.

 

His face looked completely serious. You’ve never seen him more serious. Was he possibly opening up?

 

“I enjoy your company too Taemin, I don’t want you to feel like you have to pay for my company. I don’t want your money...”. You said looking over at him. He refused to look at you then.

 

“I don’t know... I guess not many girls like you come around... I just want to make sure you stick around.” He said in a low tone. You felt the exact same way as he did.

 

“Taemin.” You said gently. “What do you mean girls like me?” You asked.

 

“Reliable girls I can just talk freely too. A girl I can relax around. The fact that you don’t want my money makes me just want to... spend it all on you.” Taemin said. “But that sounds crazy doesn’t it? Especially since we just had our first kiss today.” He said and it seemed like he’s been wanting to get it off of his chest for a while. You frowned at him and it became clear to you that you really wanted to know what his past girlfriends have been like for him to feel that way.

 

“Taemin... we know very little about each other personally. I know you have a nice car, I know you live in Waterloo, you like to eat at fancy restaurants, you like to wear fancy clothes. I’ve deduced you’re some kind of billionaire. I would never ask you for a dollar though.” You said touching his hand and he snatched it away from you and put it on the steering wheel.

 

“I don’t want you to say that.” He said.

 

“What?” You said in confusion. He never reacted this way towards you before. He seemed so hostile. You sensed testosterone just seeping out of him.

 

“If you say that, then I won’t know what to do. I want to keep... going out with you, I want to buy you all kinds of things.” He said. He seemed so frustrated like everything he was saying was coming out wrong.

 

“Taemin what are you saying?” You asked. You had an idea but you wanted him to say it clearly and get it off his chest. It seemed like he really needed to.

 

“... Sunday... let’s go on a date.” He said.

 

“A date?” You asked. “Like a-“

 

“You don’t know what a date is?” He asked he didn’t mean for it to come off so hostile. “Let’s go dancing and get dinner.” He said after a sigh.

 

Your lips turned in a small smile.

 

“Okay Taemin. Okay.” You said. You don’t know what triggered it but his more manly side came out. Perhaps it was him holding a gun for the first time, or driving the big SUV. Maybe it was the cheeseburger he ate. 

 

Maybe it was the first kiss you guys shared. Maybe it was the last kiss you guys shared.

 

When he pulled up in front of your house he laughed.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“That car.” He said.

 

“Stop making fun of it!” You said with a laugh.

 

“Okay. Sorry...” He said with a smile. “One more day of training.” He said with a determined frown.

 

“One more.” You repeated. “How’s your arm?” You asked.

 

“Doesn’t hurt at all. Your nose?” He asked.

 

“It’s just a little red. That’s all.” You said. “And the stitches by my hairline are dissolving so that must be good.” You added.

 

“That’s good.” He said.

 

“I’m glad you bought the shirt I picked out for you.” You said grabbing your bag. “And thank you for these.” You said. You opened the door. On your way out Taemin called your name softly. 

 

“Goodnight.” He said. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

 

“Goodnight Taemin.” You said before closing the door.

 

You ran inside of your house and collapsed on your bed, your boyfriend sound asleep next to you.

 

Tomorrow you’d have to tell him. It’s over. You found the perfect guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girl break up with him already!!!!


	17. captus est

You woke up the next morning before your boyfriend. If he didn’t wake up on his own now, then you would break up with him later that night.

You put on a generous amount of makeup and wore your hair half up half down. You put your uniform on. You didn’t button your shirt though, wearing it like a flannel, your thin undershirt acting as a shirt. Your eyes floated down to your phone after it beeped.

“I’m close.” Taemin texted.

You sprayed yourself with perfume and headed down the stairs. When you saw Taemin how would it be? Awkward? Normal? The two of you kissed twice. Once very sensually.

When he pulled up you walked out to his car. It was disgustingly hot outside.

“You look like you slept well.” Taemin said as you got in.

“Yeah?” You asked rhetorically. He squinted at you. “What?” You asked.

“I don’t know... you look like rejuvenated.” He said.

“Oh. Thank you. You look so fresh and... crisp everyday.” You replied.

“Crisp?” He asked with a laugh. It was inevitably a bit awkward.

“I don’t know, yeah?” You said with a giggle yourself. Just then, from outside of the car, you heard a door shut loudly.

You looked over to your front door in a panic and Taemin copied you. Your boyfriend waddled out of the house picking his nose.

“That’s why you look so good! You had a good night.” Taemin said accusingly.

“Wait, Taemin... listen.” You said frantically.

“I didn’t ask. It’s not my business.” Taemin said pulling away from your house.

It was awful. It was so fucking awkward in the car now. No one knew what to say. You wanted to apologize or something.

“So, is that his car?” Taemin asked, breaking the silence. “The scrap metal I see every time I pull up?” He asked. He refused to look at you.

“No, it’s mine.” You said honestly. He wanted to ask if he was your boyfriend, you could tell. Either way you looked so trashy. He either thought you were a slut with tinder or a slut with a boyfriend who would sleep around. There really wasn’t a way out.

“It’s about time you get a new one then.” Taemin said and he refused to speak anymore. After leaving his car at the station and getting into the SUV you thought you’d try to reconcile.

“I don’t know what kind of car I want but I know I want it to be on the smaller side.” You said looking at Taemin. His facial expression changed a little but he said nothing. “I don’t want anything too flashy either.” You continued. “Your car is beautiful and it suits you. I wouldn’t look right driving one of those.”

“You should try to have a little more confidence. About yourself, and your body. Respect yourself a little more.” He said and he was obviously talking about more than the car situation. From what he said you could infer he probably thought you were sleeping around having one night stands and such.

“Ouch.” You said turning to face forward.

 

When you got to the training center they greeted you and you guys checked in.

“Mr. Lee. The rules have changed a bit.” A man in a uniform with a bunch of insignias said to Taemin.

“What do you mean?” He asked with concern. You eavesdropped.

“You have to carry a baton and taser for two weeks before you get a gun. Even after your training today.” The man said.

Taemin looked over at you and you shrugged your shoulders. 

“Okay.” He said walking away from him. Your face lit up as he walked to stand in front of you. “How do I get a taser?” He asked looking you in the eye for the first time since he saw your boyfriend.

“You can get it today. You just... you should probably get it when your done with gun training.” You said.

“Okay.” He replied. “Where are you going to be?” He asked. “Hand to hand?”

You nodded.

“That’s how you were able to take down that one guy. You practice self defense techniques and cheats and all that.” He said with a smile. He seemed to have gotten over his little pissy attitude. That was the thing you never understood about guys. They got mad so quickly and just as quickly as they got mad, it just went away. You on the other hand, could stay mad for weeks.

You smiled back at him in a challenging way. “Cheats? There are no cheats. It’s all about being smart and strength.” You said.

“That implies cheats.” He said.

“Fight me then.” You said. “Seriously.” You added.

“What?” He snorted.

“Come to the hand to hand section. I’ll have you on the ground in ten seconds.” You boasted.

“And if you dont...?” He asked.

“I’ll buy you that pair of pointy shoes from last night.” You said.

“And you have to give me my milkshakes still.” He said.

“Sure, pointy shoes and a milkshake tonight and one tomorrow.” You agreed. “What do I get if I’m right?” You asked.

“I don’t know. What do you want? Another dress?” He asked.

“I want you to answer three questions I’ve been thinking of since I met you, and I want honest answers. No riddles, no jokes, no sarcasm.” You said.

“It’s a deal then.”

“Come on.” You said leading him the right way.

 

You got on the mat with him after removing your shoes and he looked you in the eye as you removed your unbuttoned uniform shirt. His cheeks turned red but he didn’t break the eye contact.

You put all of your hair in a high ponytail.

“Can you believe we’re getting paid to play at a rec center all day.” Taemin asked trying to look tough or confident or something. He refused to stretch or anything. It was just a way to psych you out though because you’ve taken down men three times his size.

“You think we’re playing but don’t hold back because I’ll seriously have you on the ground in ten seconds.” You said putting your hands on your hips.

“Show me then. Do it.” He said dropping all signs of amusement from his face. “Come here. Come show me.” He demanded.

His demeanor was starting to psych you out. It really was but you knew better than to run up.

“You come here... tough guy.” You said softly. “Show me how much of a man you are. Get me to the ground.”

“Yeah?” Taemin asked taking a step closer with a smile on his face like he knew you had no chance against him.

“Yeah come on.” You said. He walked up to you and stood chest to chest with you. He was tall so it was slightly nerve wracking. He settled his hands on your bare shoulders and you grabbed his shoulders in response. You laughed as you two just walked around in circles like that. It was so intimate just staring in his eyes, his hands on your bare skin.

In a split second he picked you up clean off of the floor with a not so good sounding verbal complaint. You were caught off guard by laughter. He managed to get you on the ground and he held your shoulders down to the ground, kneeling beside you.

It knocked the wind out of you. You grabbed at his waist with your legs, which he wasn’t expecting at all. You locked your ankles around his midsection and proceeded to squeeze him until he weakened.

So there the two of you were, your shoulders pressed into the mat, your back arched upwards, and your legs wrapped around Taemin’s torso. If it were anyone but Taemin you would be disgusted, more determined to get him under you, and you definitely would not be blushing. You wrapped your hands around Taemin’s wrists. Then you suddenly stretched your arms as far up towards the ceiling as you could. Victory. You were no longer pinned to the mat and he was face to face with you. Your legs locked Taemin in place as you flipped him under yourself face down.

He laughed. “I don’t think I like this.” He said. Your forearm held his upper back down, you put all your weight on it.

“If you were actually a threat, I’d..” you said straddling his back, you locked your knees into his ribs and laid the top half of your sweaty body flat against his back. You felt him shudder. You snaked a hand under him and secured your forearm around his neck. He gagged in an exaggeratory fashion then began to laugh.

“You got me... but I still got you to the ground first.” He croaked.

“Yeah? But I could still kill you right now if I wanted to.” You said. You tightened your arm to emphasize your point.

He lowered his chin into your forearm which not only prevented the choking, it kind of hurt.

“A-aaah!” You groaned as a sharp pain went through your arm.

Taemin chuckled as he wriggled from under you. You looked at your arm and four red tooth impressions appeared.

“Owwww, Taemin!” You whined shoving him. He continued to laugh. “You were the one who was talking about cheating and stuff. Biting is definitely cheating!” You exclaimed.

“I knew it would work.” He said.

“How is your arm?” You asked and he looked down at his bandage.

“Fine I guess. I can’t get the stitches out until the end of the month though.” He explained.

“It’s not safe to wrestle with stitches in your arm.” You said as it occurred to you. It was hard to believe that you and Taemin were both involved in a life claiming car accident less than a week ago.

“It’s not safe for you to wrestle with a new nose job.” He clapped back.

“Touché.” You said.

 

You stayed with him while he did a few more hours of gun training. You wanted to shoot too so you multitasked shooting some rounds yourself, and watching Taemin. The improvement was so obvious. His stance was better, he was just missing the targets by a little.

 

“I’m done.” He said when he finished.

You read his lips. You got in a few last second shots just to show off a little in front of him. He stared in awe as you hit the target spot on the last three shots you took.

You took off your headphones and lead him out.

“Bullseye.” He said.

“I only shoot bullseyes.” You said. He simply laughed at your arrogance. “So now, the taser.” You said.

“Yep.” He said with a sigh. “I’m kind of tired I hope I don’t have to do much.” He said.

“Oh trust me... you won’t have to do anything at all.” You said.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

He followed you along the huge gymnasium-styled building hallways.

You walked him to a white room with another room inside with a huge glass window made for watching whatever happened in the room.

“What’s this?” Taemin asked.

He and you both went to stand in the line of people trying to get inside of the room. Three men with uniforms and insignias on their sleeves walked into the room with the glass window and you and Taemin watched as one of the first men in the line you were standing in went inside of the room.

The two men each grabbed one of his arms and the third man walked some distance away from him. He reached in his pocket, whipped out a small black device, aimed it at the man, and the man shouted in agony.

He just tased him.

Taemin looked at you with wide eyes.

“I have to do that to get a taser? I have to get tased?” He asked.

You nodded slowly. He smiled nervously and took a step closer to you. You patted the top of his head gently and offered him your hand. He gratefully locked fingers with yours. It made you a little sad to see him so worried, when during your acquiring of the taser you were completely alone. Then, you were scared out of your mind. The sensation of being tased is something your body will never forget.

“You’ll be okay.” You said looking Taemin in the eye. A small smile stretched his lips.


	18. ad initium

You stood inside of the small room with Taemin. The two men who had done so to the men before him, grabbed his arms, securing them to their bodies and they held onto both of his hands. You ogled on.

His eyebrows turned towards his forehead as the man standing in front of him beside you got the device ready.

“On the count of four, alright?” The man said.

“Wait, why four?” He asked nervously with a little giggle. He looked over at you gently and you smiled reassuringly even though you knew the hell he was about to endure.

You still had nightmares about when you got your taser, not to mention your first gun.

“One, two.” The man said before releasing the electricity.

You had to look away as Taemin grunted and melted in the men’s arms.

 

“That was so bad.” Taemin whined. He adjusted his brand new taser on his utility belt. You could tell he was super happy he’d gotten it.

“Yeah. I remember it being awful. My partner didn’t even come inside with me.” You said.

“Thank you for coming in. That was hard enough on its own but if I were by myself...” he trailed off.

“Let’s go get a milkshake. On me.” You said.

“Finally!” Taemin said with a smile.

 

You and Taemin both drank your milkshakes in his car in the parking lot of an ice cream place you’ve never been to before. It was his choice and you hated to admit it but all of his suggestions turned out so much better than you expected.

“Well we finished another day of training.” He said looking over at you.

“Yes, you did a good job.” You said as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re still on for that date tomorrow, right?” He asked as you slid your hand off of him.

“Of course.” You said. Just then you remembered the feeling in your chest when you boyfriend marched out of the house and Taemin laid eyes on him. It was so awful and tense. The instant you saw him you were going to break it off.

 

Of course once you got home it was a different story. You crawled up next to him in the bed you two share and he looked so innocent, so harmless in his sleep.

It couldn’t go on like this anymore. You couldn’t do this anymore, it wasn’t fair to your boyfriend or Taemin.

 

The next day you and your boyfriend did some home improvement. He sanded down the kitchen floor like he had been promising to do for months. The two of you together beautified the whole house.

“My days off aren’t really days off.” You said with a sigh, finally finished.

“Neither are your nights.” Your boyfriend said with a wink. You were happy that he had done everything you wanted without your even having to ask but the spark was gone. It just was.

“Babe, you know no matter what I’ll always think very highly of you.” You said.

“Yeah babe.” He replied. His eyebrow raised. He was suspicious.

“Like if we’re together, if we decide we don’t belong together, no matter what you’ll always be someone I can talk to.” You said.

“Yeah I know. Are we going to have sex tonight? Because it’s honestly been months.” He said.

“Ew. Even if I were in the mood before, you asking definitely ruined your chances.” You said. 

“You’re not... a good girlfriend would never let me go months without having sex.” He said looking at you seriously.

“Yeah? Maybe you should go find a good girlfriend then.” You said in a joking manner but it came off very serious.

“Those are relationship-ending words.” Your boyfriend warned.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. “I have to get ready... I’m going out tonight.” You said walking away from him.

“Hey, if you were cheating on me, you’d tell me right?” He asked.

“What the hell? Why this all of a sudden? I can’t go out with my coworkers?” You asked. It made you feel so attacked. The very fact that he woud ask that was so insulting. But was it true?

“... I mean, you work with a lot of men. I don’t know them. We haven’t had sex in so long, you’re wearing makeup again.” He said.

He brought up really good points. Its not cheating until you sleep with Taemin which you were not going to allow to happen- at least until you dumped his ass.

“Wow now I can’t wear makeup.” You said. “What about the girls you go play poker with? Or when you’re having guys night at those bars? I dont see why all guys have to have guys night. What the hell is guys night?” You said walking away from him and heading up the stairs.

When you came back down he was in the same exact spot. Your hair was down and straightened, you were wearing natural fake lashes, you were wearing heels, the black dress with the sequins that Taemin bought you, and you just looked super hot. It was a fact.

You put medium sized silver hoops on to match with the reflecting light on the sequins on your tight dress.

“You look... really good.” Your boyfriend said.

“Thanks.” You sighed. Your phone buzzed and you immediately took it out of your purse and looked at it.

“Down the street.” It read. From Taemin obviously.

“I’ll be back late.” You said. You opened the front door and walked out of it. Taemin. You were so ready to be with him. Tonight, and forever.

 

You strutted out to his car when he pulled up and when you opened the door the two of you both gasped at the sight of each other.

You both were wearing makeup. He was wearing concealer and a foundation that made his skin glow, almost shiny. He was wearing thin, but noticeably enhancing eyeliner. His hair was gelled to the side and it looked so invitingly soft. A scent comparable to a sweet yet manly, musky yet youthful fragrance rushed into your nose as you inhaled near him. He smelled so good. So freaking good.

“You look so cute.” He said honestly. “Your hair is down!” He said tangling his fingers in it. “You straightened it right?” He asked and you nodded with a smile as he gently ran the backs of his fingers against your cheek.

“You look so handsome. I don’t even know what to say. If I touch your hair will I ruin it?” You asked hovering your hand by his head.

“No. Please touch my hair!” He said with loads of enthusiasm and you eagerly raked your fingers through it. Just as you suspected, softer than a babies bottom.

 

When you got to the fancy ass restaurant you got to take in the spectacle that was Taemin’s outfit. It was so fucking perfect for some reason. It was simple, super classy, super dressy, but not over done. His shoes were literally snakeskin. He came out here in all black, brown sequins on his half buttoned shirt, a silver chain around his neck dipping tantalizingly in his cleavage, tapered dress pants, and snakeskin loafers.

The only thing fascinating about your outfit was your dress from Flossé which Taemin bought himself. Your heels were the forever21 brand and your necklace was very inexpensive, so much so, you forgot where you got it.

Taemin pulled out your chair for you as if second nature. He didn’t push you back in though, you had to do that yourself.

“Do you want to dance or eat first?” Taemin asked as a waitress flipped up the number on your table, signaling that it was occupied.

“I’m not that hungry right now, how about you?” You said modestly. You were basically starving.

“I can do either. I’m in the mood for both.” He said.

“Okay. Show me your moves then.” You said standing first. That action alone, standing first, gave you the confidence to dance in front of him. If you embarrassed yourself, at least you initiated it. Embarrassing yourself by choice, there was something more powerful about that than just being called out.

“You’re not ready.” He said with a smile that made his eyes bend and crease at the corners. That was your favorite expression of his, that smile.

When you thought about it, you really weren’t ready. You’d never seen Taemin dance. Everything that had to do with being an officer, you had the upper hand in, but Taemin’s background was such a mysterious one for all you knew he could have been on dancing with the stars.

As you two walked on the dance floor some people actually made way for you, like you were special. The music turned from slow to sensual and Taemin began dancing.

He moved his hips in a slow, roundabout way and you needed him inside of you. That was the first thought that came to your head. He rose his arms and gyrated his hips around and you felt like a slobbering dog with how your mouth was watering. He seemed so innocent in doing it too, as if without a care in the world like he didn’t know how much it was affecting you.

“Are you going to dance with me?” He asked forcing you to realize you’re standing awkwardly still. “Or are you just going to watch me? I don’t mind you watching me.” He said and in that moment you knew he wasn’t as innocent as you believed prior. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. He knew how much you wanted him.

“This isn’t really the music I like to dance to.” You said as Taemin did some piece that looked so good it must have been rehearsed. He was really good at dancing, as you feared. When the beat picked up he naturally switched over to more masculine moves and you felt threatened.

He was trying to outdance you before you had even moved.

You began dancing yourself. Upbeat music was all you could dance to.

“Look at you.” He said looking you in the eye. For some reason you could swear Taemin’s moves were rehearsed. No one is that good at on the spot choreography. Or maybe you were just really bad.

“Get closer.” Taemin said calling you out on your safe distance from him. You knew if he touched you, it was over with. Finito.

They dimmed the lights almost all the way and Taemin grabbed both of your wrists. You rose your arms in front of your chest protectively and he pulled you into his body.

“Taemin.” You said softly.

He looked down into your eyes and said your name using your same tone.

That’s how you ended up where you are now. Two weeks ago you were just a cop minding your own business, with a disgusting boyfriend you wanted to get rid of, and a job that didn’t appreciate you.

Now you are in a fancy restaurant, with a man who looks like he could be a model, and acts like everything you’ve ever wanted. You still have that disgusting boyfriend but at least your car accident made your boss express how much he really did care about you.

“Y-you know I’ve never been to Waterloo... besides passing.” You say allowing Taemin to take the lead. You were setting it up so he could invite you over.

“It’s remarkable.” He says. “If I didn’t live in Korea I would choose to stay there.” He adds.

“Wait- live in Korea? You weren’t born here?” You ask. You’re shocked. He seemed every bit American as you.

He speaks Korean for about a minute straight.

“What the-?” You say and your lips part in fascination. You hug him tightly. “You’re so cool.” You say fully aware of how cheesy and disgusting that is to say out loud but he really just proved that he is the most interesting man you’ll ever encounter. You leave your head snuggled in his upper chest until the song is over.

Your body instantly misses being pressed against Taemin’s as the two of you part.

“I lied earlier. I’m actually starving.” Taemin says.

“Wait, me too.” You reply. You smile widely. “I haven’t eaten all day so I could have a really big appetite for tonight.” You say.

“Because you knew I’d be paying..” He says with a laugh. You laugh and nod in honesty. He holds out his hand for you, which you modestly grab and he leads you back to your table.

You just look at him beside you. He always makes that face when he’s deciding what to order.

“Taemin? Taemin?” You ask softly.

“Huh?” He asks looking over at you. His skin is sparkling. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks.

“You’re so shiny.” You say just staring with admiration at how beautiful he is. His facial expression changes into a slightly alarmed, partially suspicious, mostly confused look. “What?” You ask.

“What do you mean?” He asks in an odd tone. You don’t know how to even categorize it.

“I-i- not that you’re like oily, your makeup and everything... the lighting, it’s making you glow. You look really pretty.” You say.

His face softens then he even smiles. “You look super good in that dress. Your shoes add like an extra good touch to the outfit. Where did you get them? They’re so pretty.” He says.

“Oh.... uh they’re so old I forgot.” You lie.

“What? No way! They look brand new. You must take really good care of your things.“ he says, as if envious.

The waitress returns.

“Hallo, what can I get for you dears?” She asks.

“I think I want the veggie lasagna, and a side of beef- medium.” Taemin says. “But could you make sure the green beans are cooked well? I don’t want to hear them snap when I eat them. I like them soft.” He adds.

You shake your head. The waitress takes her time scribbling down Taemin’s request.

“And for you dear?” She asks looking at you.

“S-same thing.” You say nervously.

“Drinks?” She asked looking at both of you.

“Do you have iced tea?” Taemin asks giving you a little smile.

“Yes, we only have sweetened and unsweetened. No flavors.” She replies.

“Two sweetened iced teas.” You say suddenly.

“I’ll be back.” The waitress says.

You can’t tell if she’s rude or if she just... 

“Taemin, I need to know more about you. I do. You’re like some Korean prince. Why can you dance so well? Why do you look so good? Why do you have so much money? Please tell me.” You say all in one breath.

Taemin smiles down at his hands as he decides whether or not to tell you.

“I’ll tell you everything. But I want you to promise that you’ll tell me everything about yourself after. Why are you an officer? Why do you hate men so much? Who was that man who I saw leaving your house that night?” Taemin says with another small smile.

You do have a crush on him, a big one. You desire him so much. You’re not sure if you’re ready, however, to spill all of your secrets to him. So it’s not fair for you to ask him.

“Touché.” You say, defeated.

“I think the mystery of it makes us more inseparable. The chemistry of the unknown-“ Taemin says in a scholarly voice.

“Oh, shut up.” You say shaking your head. You really did want to know about him though. Maybe he was some kind of Korean royalty. You won’t fucking know until you open up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired of reading fanfics where it’s like straight to the sex or it’s some half developed backstory because honestly you could be the best smut writer ever but if there’s no backstory I have such a hard time getting like off to it I guess. So I wanted to make this story, establishing such a like well developed back story so when the smut finally gets here (it’s coming guys real soon) you can connect more with it and it’ll be something you’ll think about for a while (and hopefully come back to) okay I’m rambling see ya next week


	19. sexualem

The two of you eat your food around small talk and when you finish, you don’t know what to do next.

You don’t want to dance again but you don’t want to go home.

“I’m going to dye my hair next week.” Taemin says as he stands up. He moves his hand through his hair. It looks so soft and inviting.

“Why?” You ask standing up and running your hand through his hair.

“Don’t ask me why!” Taemin says with slight hurt evident in his voice.

“I like this blond-blue look you have going on.” You say honestly. 

“It’s time for a change.“ he says nonchalantly.

“What color are you getting?” You ask. “Not that it matters, you’d look good with anything.” You add.

He blushes. “Magenta.” He says. “Next week I don’t know if I told you or not, I’m going to Korea.”

“Damn... that’s really far. Are you visiting family or something?” You say as he walks you out of the restaurant.

“Not exactly.”

When you get outside you feel so sad.

“How long will you be gone?” You ask.

“Four days.” He says. “I’ll be back before you even miss me.” He adds and he playfully grabs the underside of your chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

Before you can walk around to the passenger side of the car he backs you against the drivers door.

“W-what?” You ask and before you can react his lips descend onto yours. “Taemin!” You gasp against his lips. He pecks you twice gently and you grasp at his shoulders, hungry for more.

He refuses to deepen the kiss; you don’t want to be messy so you don’t feel it’s your place to deepen it either. His body traps yours against the car and you moan before taking his bottom lip into your mouth.

Then he parts from you.

“No!” You groan desperately. “Taemin!”

“What?” He asks backing away from you.

“You can’t keep doing this to me.” You whine. It is cruel afterall.

“Doing what?” He asks, his stupid smile spreading wider.

“Stop it!” You say.

“If you don’t say it then I don’t know.” Taemin says with a shrug as he holds in a laugh.

“Y-you can’t start me up... th-then leave me- then leave me-“ 

“Leave you what?” He asks cutting you off.

“Leave me-“

“Leave you wanting more?” He asks cutting you off again.

“You’re making me mad, Taemin.” You say honestly.

“I can’t help it.” He says with a smile of pity. You knew he was being honest. He really couldn’t help it. He has an innocent nature about him, he is pulling back, teasing you because he is a virgin. You know he is.

You walked around to the passengers seat and got in the car.

“Want to come to my house?” He asks after three minutes of painful silence.

“Tonight?” You ask trying to keep your voice in a low tone so he couldn’t tell how excited you are.

“No, Friday. Before I leave.” He says with a sigh. “I’ll let you... have your way with me.” He says.

Your face lights up like a red lamp and so does his. Then he starts giggling, covering his face with his hands.

“R-really?” You ask. You need him to be serious.

“Well, What do you want to do to me?” Taemin asks, peeking at you through his fingers, his voice genuinely curious. He wants to know your every intention.

“I-I dont know.” You say awkwardly. You hide your face from him.

“Something gets you super upset when we kiss... what is it?” He asks. “Tell me honeslty.”

There are two parts to it. The first is the obvious one, you want him inside of you. It’s long overdue. The second, you technically have a boyfriend.

“You said it yourself... you leave me wanting more.” You say. Partial truth. Taemin seems to be thinking hard about your answer, then he nods in acceptance.

“Now I’m asking what more do you want?” Taemin asks seriously. 

“... I can show you.” You say leaning towards him. You grab his bandaged arm and kiss his fingertips gently. Your other hand slides his shirt from tucked inside of his pants to exposing his lower abdomen.

He murmurs your name unsurely.

You kiss his lightly outlined abs, then unbuckle his belt. You look up into his eyes and he covers his face with the back of his hand. Your heart starts beating like crazy, it reminds you of the panic attacks you’d have in high school. You’ve been waiting for a moment like this for so long. Your time with him seems to flash before your eyes as you slowly unzip his pants. This funny guy sat on the floor his first day. The paperwork, the first time he rode in your car, the first time he sat next to you at a restaurant, the first kiss...

You reach into his underwear and pull out his dick, it’s a semi. You can’t see that well in the dark car, all you can make out is the outline of a beautiful penis.

“Wait-“ Taemin pants. “Don’t- Mm-!” He moans as you lick the entire length of his dick in a single, slow stroke.

Doing a thing like this in a car? You’ve only done it for your boyfriend once. You, however seem to be getting off just as much as Taemin is and he wasn’t even touching you.

“Wait,” Taemin says your name softly. “Mmm! Aaugh!” He moans as your mouth envelopes the whole member down to his pelvis. The urge to gag comes and goes. “Uugh! Wait!” He groans, throwing his head back into the headrest as you start bobbing slowly up and down the shaft.

After a full three minutes, your mouth gets tired. You were expecting him to have cum by now but you were so happy to be doing this for him.

“Wait stop!” He moans loudly, almost thrashing beneath you.

You release his dick from your mouth and look up into his eyes questioningly. His cheeks are red and he looks down at you with dark, dilated eyes.

“Not really, finish.” He murmurs in the softest voice.

You smile and with a giggle, you get back to work.

“This is... Aaugh!” Taemin says. He writhes under you until finally- his seed shoots into your mouth. Even though the angle is impossible, you swallow every last drop.

After years of tasting your boyfriends horrible semen, you were pleased by the pleasant surprise that Taemin’s release had no taste at all.

Taemin quickly fixes his clothes.

“S-sorry.” You say unable to process his emotions.

“No I’m sorry. What are we doing? I’m so sorry.” He says, voice full of regret.

“No it was me. I shouldn’t have pushed that on you.” You reply.

“We should forget it happened.” He says looking over at you.

“... yeah.” You agree with disappointment. He was so ungrateful. You were just at his dick for almost five minutes and all he has to say is the two of you should forget it ever happened? Easy for him to say. He’s not the one with cum lining his esophagus.

He drives you home in silence.

The next day when he walks into work, you look up at him and smile. He looks down at you before sitting, a stoic glint in his eyes. You look away into the uncomfortable uneasy void.

After a couple minutes the chief approaches the two of you.

“So you’ll be out of town Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday right?” The Chief asks Taemin.

“Yes.” Taemin says.

“The Dream Concert, huh?” He says.

“Yep.” Taemin says with a smile.

“Aye, What’s wrong with you?” The chief asks your averted gaze.

“Oh... sick, tired.” You reply and Taemin looks at you.

You immediately blush.

“Your face is red. Do you have a fever?” Taemin asks.

“N-no...” you say. Is he making fun of you?

“Well I have an important assignment for the two of you. I need you guys to pretend to patrol outside of Bono’s tonight.” The chief says.

“That place we got steak?” Taemin asks placing an innocent hand on your thigh.

You look down at his hand on your thigh and he notices. You look each other in the eye as he moves his hand off of you.

“Sorry.” Taemin whispers.

“It’s okay... it’s Bendo’s the place with the steak.” You say.

“Let’s go back there before I go.” He says with a light in his eye, this time touching your wrist.

“... can I finish the assignment?” The chief asks. “Are you two dating?” The chief adds.

“... you can finish the assignment.” Taemin says, avoiding looking at you.

“So, you’re getting the new undercover car from McCauley’s drug bust last week. Make sure you thank him for that.” The chief says.

“Oh man, the SUV was starting to grow on me!” Taemin says and you can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or not.

“Wait really?” You ask with excitement. Maybe he’d even let you drive again.

“You spoil her.” Taemin says with a smirk.

“She’s my best cop.” The chief says and Taemin gently pats your knee. “So tonight just hang out at Bono’s completely undercover. Go home and change out of your uniform. There was rumors that Royce King was going to pass through there. He’s a suspect for a couple of drug related murders... the one in Waterloo two years ago, the one in-“

“I heard about that. That happened down the street from my appartment.” Taemin says. “That was the deciding factor for which neighborhood I was going to move into.” He says with a snicker looking over at you. You smile back at him.

“I’ll give you guys the file, he’s expected over there at about 8 so you may have to put on an extra hour to your shift. Don’t give away that you’re cops.” The chief says.

“Duh.” You say rolling your eyes.

“Get there before 8, and don’t raise any suspicion. We’ve been getting tips that he was going to show up at Bono’s but we don’t know why. So the owner may be in on whatever is going on. It’s very important that you be careful. Wear your bulletproof vest under your clothes just in case.” The chief says.

“Okay, got it.” Taemin says.

“I’ll trade you these keys for the SUV keys.” The chief says holding out a keychain with a single key on it.

Taemin hands him the SUV keys and accept the new one.

“Do I get my driving priveldges back?” You ask, your voice full of hope. The chief has been really nice to you lately. You have a good feeling his answer will be positive.

“Hmmmm... it’s up to Taemin.” The chief says and Taemin smiles evilly at you.


	20. negotium

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” You grumble to yourself. You sink down into the passengers seat as Taemin laughs at you.

“Let’s face it, I drive better.” Taemin says looking at you for a reaction. You don’t give him the satisfaction. “I have a better temperament, I have better judgement-“ 

“Stop. I’m not in the mood.” You groan over his voice.

“Hahaha! I was just playing around... even though I was telling the truth.” He says.

“Okay, Taemin.” You surrender. You place an annoyed hand on your forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks stealing glances at you. “I actually was just playing around.” He adds.

“I’m fine!” You try to reassure him.

“... you still owe me another milkshake.” He says.

Your lips bend in a little smile.

“Ah, you’re smiling!” He says.

The two of you pull up to your house since you lived the closest. You were surprised to see your car gone so early. Where couldnyour boyfriend have gone?

“Should I wait here or do you need time?” He asks.

“I obviously need time.” You say, a hand on the door handle.

“How much?” He asks.

“I’ll text you when I’m done.” You say getting out of the car.

You felt a little bitter looking down into the undercover cop car at Taemin’s smug little face. He was so cruel. How could he quite literally just pretend nothing sexual happened between the two of you?

Also what’s going to happen this Friday? He said he would let you have your way with him... did he actually mean that?

Your eyes got watery when he pulled off. He didn’t even wait for you to get inside of the house.

Almost an hour and a half later you were finally ready. You wore thin eyeliner winged up to your eyebrow and your hair was straightened and pushed behind your ears. You wanted to wear the smaller black dress Taemin bought you tonight. You threw a white flannel over it and wore flat white gym shoes. The finishing touch, you put on dangling silver earrings and sprayed your whole body with perfume.

You texted Taemin that you were ready and he replied a simple “okay” 

When he got to your house you straightened yourself up and waltz out the front door to meet him. You thought of your boyfriend again. Where the hell was he at with your car?

When you got into the car, you noticed Taemin’s shades and smiled to yourself. He looks so cool as always. You unintentionally matched. He’s wearing a white flannel, half buttoned with grey pants and you could guess black loafers.

He stroked your hair for a moment.

“You have so many looks.” He says quietly.

“Is that good or bad?” You ask looking up into his eyes. You hate being petted but when Taemin does it, it feels so rewarding.

“It’s good. They’re always good looks, i just never know how you’re going to come out of that house looking.” He says slowly sliding his hand from your head, down your neck, along your shoulder, then back to the steering wheel.

“I’m wearing the dress you bought me.” You say with a blush.

“I’m not your sugar daddy.” Taemin says with a big smile.

“Hey! I never-!” You shout before realizing it’s just one of his little games his does to rile you up. “Ehem, what are you then?” You ask seriously.

“I am a human.” He answers pulling away from your house.

“Stop it.” You warn.

“Hahahaha, you’re so easy to annoy.” He says. He seems to be in such a delighted mood.

“What are you to me Taemin?” What are we?” You ask.

“... let’s define it on Friday. After a long conversation.” He says and it’s clear that’s the only route. He’s set on that answer. “Enough about us, lets catch this criminal.”

“Y-yeah.” You agree. He’s right. Ever since you met him you’ve been getting worse at your job. You got into a freaking car crash for God’s sake. The subplot of your and Taemin’s flirting, needs to be just that, a subplot. You love your job and it’s always come first.

“So when I go to Korea, are you gonna do paper work?” He asks turning to look at you.

“I’m probably just not going in.” You say.

“That’s right, you hate paper work.” He says with a chuckle. “Remember that time you cried at work?” He asks.

“What are you talking about?” You ask. “Cried?” You ask.

“Yeah. You cried at work when nobody would give you any files.” Taemin says looking straight ahead.

You frown deeply. First of all, how on earth did he know you cried? Secondly, why the hell is he bringing this up now?

“What do you want me to say? I remember?” You ask.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replies.

“Well... yeah I do. Why is it important now?” You say.

“It’s usually through humiliation where you can see a crack in someone’s facade.” He says and you frown even deeper. What the hell is he talking about? “You come off as rough, tomboy, tough spirited, rowdy, confident, hater of men, all this other stuff, the day you cried I felt warm inside.” He adds.

“Taemin I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Like at all.” You say honestly.

“That’s the day I started looking at you in a different way. You had depth. In the face of the horrible men we work with you put up this facade, the girl we all thought you were but as soon as you went to the bathroom I knew there was more. You showed me there is more to you and I realized that I want to know all about it. I want to know you better than anyone that we work with-“

“You do.” You say. His cock was in your mouth for heavens sake.

“I want you to open yourself up to me, and trust me.” Taemin says. “I would never hurt you.”

“Why are you saying all of this?” You ask in a state of disbelief.

“Because... isn’t it what you want to hear.” He says pulling into Bono’s.

“Wow, Taemin.” You say. He really just made your heart flutter just to break it in another one of his games.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m saying what’s on my mind because I know you want to hear it. I’m not making things up that I know you want to hear.” He explains himself.

“Well... in that case I’ve always thought of you as annoying and a kiss-up-“

“Thank you.” He says interrupting you and you smile.

“But I’ve come to realize even though you’re kind of annoying, you’re not a kiss up, everyone just loves you as soon as they meet you. When you were made my partner I dreaded it so much but then I got to work with you and I was like oh, this isn’t so bad. And I more than got used to you I actually really like working with you.” You admit. You felt red, hot, embarrassed, and put on the spot.

“I know that must have been hard for you to admit. Before you come over Friday, I need you to honestly tell me your relationship status, your sexually history, your partner history... I just need to know more about you before I let myself fall for you... completely.” Taemin says.

“A-and I’ll tell you everything!” You say. “Will you tell me everything about you?” You ask.

“Of course.” He answers. “I need to know about the guy that came out of your house that one day. Who is he to you?” He asks.

“... my ex boyfriend.” You lie. It doesn’t feel entirely like a lie though, you’ve been trying to break up with him for so long now.

“Your Ex?” He asks.

“Y-yeah.” You answer.

“Why was he at your house that early in the morning?” Taemin asks. He removes his sunglasses so he can look you in the eye.

You feel so pressured and put on the spot. How do you answer that? How do you tell him that your so called ex boyfriend still lives with you?

“H-he- I called him over to fix something.” You blurt out. “The night before and he stayed over because he lives far. He slept on the couch though.” You add. It feels so awful, so wrong to lie to him, but he wouldn’t understand otherwise.

“Okay, did anything... happen?” He asks.

“Did we have sex?” You ask him and he nods. “No.” You answer. At least you were telling the truth about that. You two haven’t had sex in about seven months.

“Okay, I trust you.” He says with a nod. “So then you’re single?” He asks.

“Y-yes.” You say. Every time you lie you feel a pain in your chest. Tonight you have to tell your deadweight boyfriend to pack up and go.

Taemin smiles at you lovingly and gently caresses the back of your head. He pulls your head to himself and kisses your forehead.

“I don’t need to worry about your ex right?” He asks.

“Not at all.” You say smiling back at him. “He was the only boyfriend I ever had. He’s the only one I’ve ever slept with and that was six months ago, the last time.” You say.

“You’ve only been single for six months?” He asks.

“Y-yes.” You say. That’s when you started getting too fed up with your boyfriend and you dragged out breaking up with him for this long. Six months.

“I’m not your rebound am I?” He asks flirtatiously.

“Never!” You say with a laugh. “What about you though Taemin, what’s your history?” You ask.

“You’re my rebound.” He jokes and both of you start laughing.

“Seriously Taemin, you cant stay serious for more than ten minutes.” You giggle.

“You can’t use the same word twice in a sentence.” Taemin laughs.

“Wait, Taemin...” you whisper looking out of the window. The color drops from your face and Taemin borrows your glance. “Look.”

Entering Bono’s grill was what appeared to be, tall man, large beard, top hat, trench coat. Royce King.

“He’s here.” Taemin says.

“We’re supposed to be in there already.” You say with concern.

“I guess we got too distracted.” He says. “What do we do?”

“It’s suspicious if we go in now... I think.” You say watching obviously distraught prostitutes follow King into the restaurant.

“Well we cant just sit out here what if we miss something important?” Taemin says.

“Your right. Let’s go.” You say getting out of the car.

Taemin copies you and the two of you walk arm in arm towards the building.

“My heart is pounding.” Taemin says.

“Why are you smiling if you’re so nervous?” You ask.

“I can’t help it. It’s a defense mechanism.” He says and you can’t help the smile that spreads across your face.

“We need a course of action.” You whisper as you get closer to the entrance.

“Let’s just go in there and arrest him.” Taemin says.

“We don’t know who all is in on this Taemin. The prostitutes probably have the drugs so he can blame it on them. We need to pay attention to whoever buys a prostitute. One of them should have the drugs, that’s what his file warned us about.” You say.

“But the file also said it’s so organized that they never got to the bottom of how the drugs left King to get to the distributors.” Taemin says.

“Because one of those six prostitutes have them.” You say.

“How do we find out which one?” Taemin asks.

“I... I dont know Taemin.” You say and Taemin holds the door open for you.

The two of you are both sweaty messes as you try to casually locate Royce King.


	21. certamen virtutis

Taemin sits next to you at a table. It doesn’t bother you anymore, you actually prefer sitting next to him rather than across.

“He’s right there at the bar.” Taemin says.

“Isn’t it suspicious if we’re both looking at him?” You ask nervously. Anything can happen.

“Maybe. We need to locate the rest of the prostitutes. The two next to him are probably his favorites so he probably wouldn’t have them do the dirty work. Where are the other four?” Taemin asks.

His brown eyes carefully survey your surroundings.

“There.” He says with a smile. You follow his gaze to a woman talking to someone behind a pillar.

“He handed her something... money.” You say.

“Hello!” A voice interrupts you and Taemin. “I’m Tonya, I’ll be your waitress. Can I start you two off with some drinks?” She asks.

“Yeah. Can I get a cooler? And Long Island for her.” Taemin asks.

“Starting the night off right hahaha!” She says. “Okay I’ll be right back.”

“Why did you get alcohol?” You ask.

“Look around. There’s no decent people here. Everyone is drinking. To blend in with trash we have to look and act like trash.” He says.

“Ooooh you’re so smart.” You say quietly.

You look back towards the pillar and the prostitute and man are both gone.

“Where did they-“

“There.” Taemin says pointing with his eyes. The pair were upstairs talking to another man. Royce was at the bar still. He stopped Tonya with your drinks and she turned her back to you guys.

“There’s three more girls. Where could they have gone?” You ask.

“I’ll go casually search by the bathroom.” Taemin says.

“Don’t leave me.” You whisper sternly.

“Oh come on King is no match for you.” Taemin smiles. He stands to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

He runs his hands through his hair on his way towards the bathroom and Tonya passes him with your drinks.

“Long Island, and here’s his cooler.” She says setting your drinks down on the table.

“Can I bother you for some water?” You ask.

“It’s no bother.” She says fetching your water right away.

Your eyes scan the room once again.

There was only three prostitutes accounted for, the one upstairs, the two next to Royce, where could the other three be?

You’re so worried about Taemin. You lean over to get a better look around the wall that hides the bathrooms and your eyes almost fall out of your head.

Some woman holds a knife up to Taemin’s throat. What should you do? What the hell should you do? Royce King shifts in his seat.

What’s going to happen? If that’s one of the prostitutes your cover has been blown and you’d lose the element of surprise. You and Taemin will be executed here, tonight.

Just as your panicking reach a high school anxiety attack level, Taemin starts approaching your table.

He sits next to you and whispers so quiet, you almost miss it.

“Two prostitutes in the table right behind ours one by the bathroom... well next to Royce now.”

Royce and the three prostitutes all turn around to look at you and Taemin.

“Our cover is blown. We need to call for backup.” You say.

“Even if that’s true, they wouldn’t make a scene in here. They would try to drag us out of here quietly.” Taemin says picking up his cooler.

“And how would they expect to do that?” You ask as Taemin sniffs his drink.

“By drugging our drinks.” Taemin says putting his drink back down on the table.

“That would mean... they’ve been on to us the moment we walked in the door.” You say nervously. With the prostitutes in the table behind you, you felt surrounded. “They- They’re blocking the exits Taemin. That prostitute went upstairs with those men so they could see everything going on. This is not good.” You say.

“The one I met by the bathroom thought I was chasing her into the women’s that’s why she threatened me. I’m still sure that they’re on to us.” Taemin says.

Royce stands from his seat and the bathroom prostitute follows him. It seems like they’re heading straight for you guys.

“Control your face.” You tell Taemin.

“You met Hannah, I see.” Royce addresses Taemin.

“Lovely girl.” Taemin says sarcastically.

“Do you have the time?” Royce asks in a challenging way. You can tell that there’s some right answer and many wrong answers. If you’re in the ring you’d know how to answer this question.

“I must have forgotten my watch.” Taemin says and you sink in your chair.

Royce looks over at “Hannah” and smiles nastily.

“Did your little girlfriend want to see more of Hannah too? Because that’s double. Time and a half.” He whispers.

“Of course.” Taemin says surely. He’s a lot more confident in this situation than you are for some reason.

You can admit right now that you are terrified.

“Take them upstairs.” Royce says to “Hanna” with a wink.

She leads the two of you up the stairs and when you look back down at your table you notice Tonya frantically snatching up your and Taemin’s drinks.

She’s in on whatever trade is happening here. Confirmed prostitution, but where are the drugs?

Taemin grabs a hold of your hand and you look up at him with an unsure smile.

“You’re one of the more handsome masters I’ve had to serve.” Hannah said to Taemin.

The three of you walk pass the prostitute with the two men you saw up here earlier.

“I’m sorry I lashed out at you earlier I thought I had caught your eye and you were following me.” She adds.

“It’s okay, hun.” Taemin says.

Hannah leads the two of you to two love seats and she drags one away from the other and turns it to face the other chair.

“Go on, sit.” She says to you. 

You take a seat in one of the small couches and your mouth opens slightly in protest as she shoves Taemin to sit down in the other chair.

“Do you like me master?” She asks Taemin. Her back is to you, all you can see is her slender legs, small back, and petite shoulders. Her hair is long and thick but it looks pretty dry.

“How old are you?” Taemin asks.

“How old would you like me to be?” She asks.

“You can’t be older than 16.” Taemin says.

“I’ll be 16 for you, master.” She says. She then turns to face you and gently sits down on Taemin’s lap.

You need to call for backup before this goes too far.

“Do you have the money to pay for what you want?” Hannah asks. You’re unsure if she’s asking you or Taemin and they’re both looking at you.

She grinds her hips into Taemin’s groin and his hands become talons on the seats armrest. He bites his lip, looking over at you, even in the dim lighting you can tell he’s blushing.

This bitch was turning him on.

“Money. Of course we have it.” You say.

“... are you talking about the money for the drugs or for you?” Taemin chokes out.

She turns around, her back facing you again, and she straddles.

“Money for the Time.” She says going in to kiss his lips. He dodges and she kisses his neck instead. “You’re hard master, but I can’t take care of it for you until you pay up.”

“A-augh!” Taemin moans as she rides his dick over his clothes. “Wait- ah!” He bites the skin off of his bottom lip and he looks over at you. Pleading for you to help end it. You reach into your flannels pocket and Hannah drops her dress down to her waist.

“Touch me master.” She says and she sounds pretty aroused herself.

Taemin looks down at her boobs and averts his eyes.

“Such a passive master.” She giggles.

You press the button of your radio coughing over the initial crackling noise.

You look over at Taemin and the prostitute and they’re busy.

“Backup at B-Bono’s.” You whisper looking around you.

You’re unsure if Hannah heard or not but she immediately turns to look at you. Before she can, however Taemin grabs her face and pulls her in for a kiss.

She smiles and pulls his hands off of her face and places them on her breasts. Taemin snatches his hands and lips away from her.

“What’s wrong?” She asks rubbing his chest.

“I’ve never- been with a girl before.” He admits looking up into Hannah’s eyes.

Your eyes widen. You always had a feeling that he was a virgin.

“... then I know what you’re actually here for. You’re not here for Time, you’re here for me.” She says kissing Taemin’s neck once again.

Time is the code word for whatever drug they have but who has it?

Your radio goes off and you instantly silence it. Hannah immediately turns to look at you. Your heart starts pounding and you start sweating profusely.

“... unless you’re here for something else. King!” She yells. Taemin grabs her before she can stand up. She rips open his shirt to reveal his bulletproof vest and confirm her suspicion.

The prostitute and two men on the other side of the balcony both race down the stairs.

Royce King stands in the middle of the restaurant and begins to indiscriminately shoot at the three of you upstairs. You duck for cover and Hannah starts screaming.

“We want to help you!” Taemin shouts at her as she starts fighting him.

She gets shot twice and Taemin drags her to cover.

“I knew you two were a couple of rats. Hannah must be in on your game. How else would you know the code?” King shouts over the screaming evacuees.

The prostitutes huddle downstairs, forbidden to leave King in a building by himself.

He climbs the stairs menacingly.

“I... didn’t b-betray him.” Hannah chokes. She’s dying.

“Royce King. Drug lord. Pimp. Your prostitute is dying.” You say. You realized a few minutes ago what your grave mistake was. You forgot your gun in the car.

“I have many more to take her place. So many high school girls in a line just waiting to serve their king.” He says creeping towards your voice.

The prostitutes all scream as boots march into the building.

You look over the railing from your place behind the couch and see the SWAT team charging inside. King takes cover.

Shots ring out and the sound of blood dripping nearby sends you to a deep sleep.


	22. reliquit solus

“...Has the whole place surrounded..... you’re okay right?” You hear such a familiar voice but your consciousness is going out for some reason. You can’t assign the voice to its rightful owner.

You wake up in an ambulance outside of Bono’s. You sit up and three Taemins are outside standing next to three Chiefs.

“Taemin?” You grunt.

The chief and Taemin both call your name in obvious relief. They climb inside of the truck and Taemin gently grabs your hand. He puts it on his chest and looks down at you with a caring smile.

“I-I don’t get it. Am I hurt?” You ask.

“Are you?” Taemin chuckles.

Your vision is so blurry. You look down at your free hand and you can’t differentiate between your fingers.

“I don’t know. I can’t see.” You say.

“You’re going to the hospital. I’m coming too.” Taemin says.

“Me too.” The chief says looking down at you.

“You just have a concussion.” He said.

“How did that even happen? The last thing I remember I was laying on the floor behind the couch.” You explain.

“The prostitute I tried to save ended up getting shot in the crossfire and she fell on you.” Taemin says.

“Where is she now?” You ask and Taemin shakes his head. “And King?” You look over at the Chief and he shakes his head. “You don’t know?” You ask.

“We know. They’re dead. The mission was a success. We have the five other prostitutes in custody, we’re getting some information out of them. Take tomorrow and the next day off, both of you. Get some rest. I’m proud of you. Then you’ll have to do the paperwork for this on Thursday.” The chief says exiting the truck.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Taemin says. “I thought you were shot or something when you didn’t wake up.”

“The last thing I remember was hearing a gun shot and I was so worried about you.” You say. “You’re so new to the job, you shouldn’t be caught up in schemes like this.” You say even though Taemin played the game better than you did.

“But I’ve got you to protect me, so I know I’ll be fine.” He says with a smile. You smile back up at him. “You should probably get some rest and stop straining your eyes.” Taemin says as the paramedic comes back inside of the truck.

“We need some scans to make sure your brain isn’t swelling, so you’ll have to go to the hospital miss. Is that alright miss?” He asks and you nod.

 

On Thursday you throw open the work door. Your new hair cut framed your face perfectly and the makeup you’re wearing looks like one of your nude high school looks.

You put on a push up bra in the morning and left one button more unbuttoned on your shirt than you usually have so your cleavage is visible and inviting.

You’re a little late so Taemin should be here already.

When you walk into the room every last person inside of it stares at you and you blissfully keep walking, undeterred to your desk where Taemin is waiting for you.

When you sit down he grabs a hold of your hand down under the desk where no one can see.

“You cut your hair.. and got lash extensions.” He says. He also noticed the swelling of your “nose job” went all the way down. You actually look a lot younger making this look you used to do in high school that much more iconic.

“I did! And you bleached your hair again.” You say.

“I did!” He says. “I’m dyeing it Saturday.”

“I’m so excited to see it.” You say honestly.

“Let’s get started on this big load of paperwork. We’re going to be here all day.” Taemin sighs.

“There’s only files for four of the prostitutes.” You say. The one who died, the two closest to King and the one who went upstairs first.

“They haven’t identified the other two yet. They’re still in custody. They claim they don’t have names.” Taemin says handing you the interrogation transcript.

“This probably goes a lot deeper than we think.” You say.

“... maybe. Or they were just trafficked very young and don’t remember.” He says.

“That’s true.”

You look up in front of your desk and the guy that always flirts with you is standing before you.

“What?” You say, staring without blinking.

“You cut your hair?” He asks.

“Yes...” you say.

“It looks nice.” He says running his hand down the crown of your head, down your neck. You push his hand off of you and he grabs your wrist.

“Stop! Let me go!” You say loudly but not so loud to cause a scene.

“Hey buddy. Stop.” Taemin says and he actually does, however he does not release your wrist. He stares at Taemin dumbfoundedly.

“I’m just-“ he tries explaining himself.

“Yeah, I know but be cool bro. She told you to stop. Look at her, you’re being too rough. You’re messing up her hair.” Taemin says.

He stares Taemin down then reluctantly lets you go. It makes you slightly angry that you had to rely on Taemin to save you. You’ve lost count of how many times he has.

“Just remember if you ever come over, I can mess your hair up more than that. You’ll hardly notice though. You’ll be screaming my name.” He says.

You don’t even know his name.

 

He glances at Taemin again before walking away.

“Thanks for that.” You sigh and Taemin pats your upper thigh.

“No problem... but speaking of coming over, tomorrow....” he leads.

“Yeah?” You ask.

“You’re still coming right?” He asks and you blush.

“”Is that what you want, Taemin?” You ask.

“I thought that’s what you wanted.” He answers. His brown eyes pour into your own and you feel really shy. It’s too much, you avert your eyes.

“I’ll come.” You say quietly.

“Good.” Taemin says. “My flight is at 3 AM so you can spend the night if you promise to lock up afterwards.” He adds.

How much trust does he have in you. You smile.

 

When you finish the paperwork you jump in Taemin’s car and you ride to the place you got milkshakes from.

“Let’s go to a bar.” You say.

“A bar? Why?” Taemin asks.

“Don’t you want to know what I’m like when I’m drunk?” You ask flirtatiously.

“I don’t know... you’re enough of a handful when you’re not.” He says with a smile and you laugh.

“Wow Taemin.” You shake your head.

He says your name softly and you look over at him.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” He says placing his hand on your thigh.

“I-I can’t wait to see you.” You say.

He drives you home shortly after.

 

You sigh as you step inside of your house. You look back and Taemin waves and drives off.

“Hey babe, how was work?” Your boyfriend asks as soon as you close the door behind yourself.

“We need to talk.” You say. You sigh loudly before walking past him to sit on the couch.

“O...Kay.” He says following you. He knows he’s in trouble.

“We should take a break... or break up.” You say blatantly.

“What? Why?” He asks. “Really? Are you joking?” He asks starting to laugh.

You look over at him with a dead serious look. “I just can’t anymore.”

“... it’s the guy.. from work with the nice car isn’t it?” He asks nodding. “You’ve always put up with me just fine until he came along.”

“Oh please it’s not even like that. He showed me that there are better guys than you out there.” You reply coldly.

“You’ve always been my baby girl.” He says with sadness in his eyes.

“You dont even try anymore. We barely talk, and I work so much. You’re a freeloader.” You say being brutally honest.

“But I have a job now. I can change. I want to prove it to you.” He begs.

“No... I just need some space from you.” You say.

“Okay. We’ll have a break and you’ll see how much better I become.” He says. “Do I have to move out?”

“Go back to your mom’s.” You say with a nod.

“If that’s what you really want....” he says giving you puppy eyes.

“Yeah...” you answer.

“You know, you haven’t been that good of a girlfriend either.” He says.

“Okay whatever.” You say standing to your feet.

“We haven’t had sex in six almost seven months.” He says.

“That makes me such a horrible girlfriend... while I’m paying the bills, cooking and cleaning after you.” You say heading up the stairs. “You have the weekend to get all of your stuff.” You say.


	23. dannium

It is finally Friday. Taemin waits for you outside while your Ex boyfriend sleeps open-mouthed on the couch. You feel a little bad as you walk past him but you know the fact that you’ve been together so long is the only reason you haven’t dumped him sooner.

“Oh, Teddy’s coming by to get me at 11.” He says with a yawn. Teddy is the mutual friend who introduced the two of you to each other all those years ago.

“... I thought you were asleep.” You say, hand fixed on the doorknob.

“I was.” He says. “Is the guy with the nice car out there?” He asks.

You give your boyfriend a small smile before swinging the door open and shutting it behind yourself. You smile as you look down at Taemin. He’s wearing the shades again but you can tell he’s looking at you.

To your horror, the door swings open and your ex grabs your arm.

“Listen!” He demands.

Your eyes widen as you look at Taemin, Who now has disregarded his shades to take in the scene before him.

“You think I don’t know what’s going on here?” He asks. “This is the guy you’ve been fucking behind my back?” Your ex asks looking at Taemin.

“You’re hurting me. Let go!” You say holding back tears. This is so humiliating and there is no way to explain this situation to Taemin at all.

“You left me for this bleach-blond feminine looking guy? Are you serious?” He says yanking and tugging on your arm.

Taemin opens his car door and your ex looks at him as if he intends to kill him.

“Let her go.” Taemin says walking over to the two of you.

“Taemin please!” You beg.

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be?” He asks.

“My name is Taemin. Nice to meet you. You’re the ex boyfriend of the girl I’m interested in. What are you doing throttling her around like that?” Taemin says. “Let her- go.” He adds.

He immediately releases you only to gain a tight grip on Taemin’s collar a second after.

“No! No. Get off of him.” You say pulling on the back of his smelly, stained shirt.

“I love her. She loves me too. She’s just blinded by your fancy car. What do you give her money too? Do you pay for her?” Your ex spits.

“These are interesting assumptions but-“ Taemin starts.

“Shut up. I’m talking!” He says throttling Taemin.

“Get off-!” It’s then when you realize you can take him down. You’ve never had to use any of your training moves on people in your personal life but this was the best time to finally start.

You kick him hard behind his knee and when he falls into the kneeling position you push him over.

“I said... get off of him.” You say and both Taemin and your ex look at you with astonishment in their eyes.

 

“Well?” Taemin asks sitting next to you at Bendo’s. He’s been staring at the side of your face for minutes now.

“Yeah.” You say under your breath. “You can’t distract yourself by eating the appetizer anymore because you just ate the last piece.

“We said today that we’d talk.. thoroughly about relationships and stuff. I don’t think you were completely honest with me the last time we talked.” Taemin says.

“I-in the car outside of Bono’s?” You ask looking him in the eye and he simply nods. “Well what exactly do you wanna know?”

“I’m not going to sit here and ask you questions. Just tell me the truth.” He says and you get a little nervous. Taemin never used that tone of voice with you. The waitress was also taking her time bringing your food out so their was no escaping, no easing the tension.

“I’m single Taemin.” You say quietly.

“Then who was that man? Why do I keep seeing him at your house in pajamas?” Taemin asks. The agitation is apparent in his voice.

“Can’t you just trust me? I’m single Taemin!” You plead.

“If you’re coming home with me tonight then I need the full story. Right now.” He says. He calls your name as a warning when you turn away from him.

After all you and Taemin have done together you can’t see yourself telling him straight up that you became officially single last night. He will think the absolute worst of you.

“I don’t know what to say.” You answer. You grab your arms protectively.

“Just tell me the truth!” He pleads. “If you care about me at all.” He adds.

“How could you even think I don’t! I sucked your...” you won’t say the last word in public.

“Hey girl!!” The waitress who knows you and your boyfriend says walking up to you. This is the absolute best time for this.

“Hey.” You say looking up at her with wife threatening eyes.

 

“Where’s your bf?” She asks then she looks around your body to see Taemin sitting next to you. “Oh there he is- oh nevermind.” She says awkwardly. “Um I’ll go check to see how long until your food is up.” She says darting away.

With that Taemin stands to his feet.

“I think I get it now.” He says with a sigh.

“Taemin, please. I’m single! I swear!” You beg, your eyes begin to water. You reach for his hand and he snatches it away and reaches in his pocket.

He pulls out his wallet. “All I am to you is your sugar daddy I guess. I’m not good enough to be your boyfriend I guess. I guess I’m not the manly man you want to show off.” He says pulling out some money.

“Taemin Stop! You know that’s not true!” You say. You can’t hold back your tears anymore.

“That’s why you did that thing to me in the car. As appreciation for the dresses. Well here $50 for the food. $50 for a taxi. And $50 no-“ Taemin says digging in his wallet again. “$150 for a new dress. See you again when it’s time for you to give me physical appreciation for buying you food and clothes.” He says throwing the money on the table. 

“Taemin, do you really think that’s who I am?” You ask wiping tears from your face.

“I don’t know. You won’t tell me anything. But anyways I’m just kidding. I don’t want anymore of your sexual favors in exchange for my money. I’m not that kind of guy.” Taemin says.

“I know you’re not!” You say standing to your feet. All eyes are definitely on you and your waitress stands at a safe distance with your food.

“Good. Because I’ve never lied to you. I don’t know what kind of girl you are. I should be getting ready for my flight. See you at work next week.” He says walking away from you.

You watch the back of his head hoping he’ll come back to you at the table. You hope this is just one of his jokes but you know it’s not. You know how much you’ve offended him by not being honest. You knew it would come back to haunt you.

Your chest hurts so bad. The waitress stands near your table, unsure what to do.

 

When you get home you put both you and Taemin’s food in your refrigerator. Your ex cleaned out the fridge. You set the money Taemin threw at you on the counter and you sit down on the kitchen floor.

You’re completely alone.

The tears start back up. Taemin is so nice. He’s always been so nice to you. He’s a soft virgin boy who trusted you enough to allow you to blow him in a car. That’s how much he trusted you. At this very moment, if things had played out differently you’d be enjoying a nice dinner with him, leading to a tour of his nice apartment and eventual sex. You played yourself and now you’re sitting at home by yourself.

 

When you wake up the next morning you’re on the kitchen floor. Your makeup is all over your face. Here comes the most boring four days of your life. You can’t even go in to work.

You spend the next two days cleaning up your house and making home improvements, you literally do not step one foot outside of your house.

The next day however, your ex texts you that he needs to come by and get his last bag. It’s a gym bag he left by the back door.

His friend Teddy drops him off and waits for him outside. As soon as he gets to the door you have the bag ready for him so there’s no excuse for him to come in.

You’re lonely and vulnerable and you don’t know what you might do if he put his hands on you gently.

You open the door for him and he looks pretty good. It’s the first thing you notice. His hair is brushed, face shaved, clothes clean.

“Hey.” He says.

“This is yours.” You say handing him the bag.

“Yeah, that is mine.” He says pushing his way inside.

“W-what do you want?” You ask.

“The guy with the car isn’t here?” He asks taking a quick look around.

“No, he’s out of the country.” You say. “What are you doing?” You ask.

“I want you back. I really do.” He says approaching you.

You pray he doesn’t touch you. He gently grabs your hand and you snatch away as you think about Taemin holding your hand.

He grabs the back of your neck and kisses your lips gently, it feels good but you can’t help but think back Taemin kissing you all those times. That time by the car, when he smiled after and you were so frustrated. That smile is engraved in your brain.

“Get out!” You yell.

He stops his advances. “You can’t sit here and tell me you don’t want me anymore.” He says.

“I’m not in the right headspace right now but our time together is over. It is.” You say and you mean it. “Maybe at some point in the future we can be friends.” You say to his furrowed face.

“Look-“ He says reaching for you. You snatch away.

“If you touch me again, I’ll shoot you.” You say seriously.

“Baby...”

“I’m not your baby anymore. Get out.” You say holding your ground.

“I’ll prove it to you. I promise.” He says backing out of your house. He grabs his bag on the way out. “I love you. You know that.”

“Get out Danny.” You say. He backs away without another word, closing the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I’m on summer break now I’ll get you your two chapters every week


	24. sileo

You wake up really late. You know it’s really late because the sun is already pretty low. Four days are up and today is your first day back to work, it’s also the first time you’ll see Taemin since your argument.

You don’t have time to do any makeup look or do your hair so you have no choice but to throw your hair in its usual sloppy bun and quickly brush your teeth.

You throw on your uniform and rush out the door. You hop in the new undercover car and make your way to work.

Now it’s time to overthink and possibly have a panic attack. Will Taemin be mad at you? Will he ignore you? Does he really think you only thought of him as a sugar daddy?

When you finally got to work, you sat in your car for another five minutes making yourself exactly one minute late. You walk inside and there’s no more seats in front.

“... and with that we have to reopen the Royce King case. Oh hello.” The chief says to you.

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” You say only looking at the chief. You can’t bring yourself to look down at your coworkers.

“It’s okay. Go sit down.” He says forcing you to look down at the crowd. Your eyes lock with Taemin’s and your lips tremble. He’s so gorgeous, like actually gorgeous. He is definitely wearing makeup and it suits him so well, his hair is as he promised a nice dark magenta almost maroon. His lips pull slightly to the side in what you can only register as a smile.

“Sit.” The chief repeats.

“There’s no seats left.” You say. The chief shrugs, he could care less.

You smirk as you walk to the side of everyone else sitting in chairs and take a seat on the floor.

You look up and find Taemin in the midst of everyone else and he smiles down at his hands, smiling to himself about something.

Everything seems fine. He smiled at you, that has to mean you two are fine.

The chief calls your name. “Taemin?” He calls. “You’ll be working with the CDC in a fake investigation about E. coli in the restaurants. Happy Farms has agreed to recall their beef for the sake of this fake investigation. That’s how big the investigation is. We have reason to believe the Bono and Bendo brothers are involved in a trafficking ring and they operate through their restaurants.”

Your eyes fly open. “Not Bendo’s, that place has always been my favorite.”

“Well if you know the waitresses and stuff that could give us a real advantage. You go there often?” The chief asks your floor sitting form.

“I do.” You say.

“Then going undercover is not an option at Bendo’s.” The chief says. “Welcome back by the way Taemin. How was Korea?” He asks.

“Hot.” Taemin answers.

“Hotter than here?”

“You wouldn’t believe.”

The chief and two men sitting next to Taemin start laughing.

“Okay McCauley..” The chief goes on and on handing out assignments.

 

Taemin beats you to the desk when the caucus is over. You hesitantly sit down next to him.

“H-hey.” You say.

“Hello.” He says giving you a pretty smile.

“I love your hair. It turned out way better than I was expecting.” You say trying to start up a normal conversation.

“What! That’s mean you thought it was going to turn out bad?” He asks with his mouth parted in offense.

“Yes.” You say with a laugh. “I’ve never seen someone with this hair color in person.” 

You want to touch his hair so bad but you know you’ve lost the right to.

“I’m a little sad. It’s going to start dying. It feels really good now but...” He trails off playing with his side part. His hair looks so fluffy and nice.

“Are you still going to come over, Taemin?” The guy who always flirts with you says coming from behind the two of you out of nowhere. His hand lands gently on Taemin’s shoulder and Taemin smiles up at him.

What the hell did you miss? Last time you saw them talking Taemin was telling him to keep his hands off of you.

“Yeah just text me your address right now so I can just head there right after work.” He answers.

“What? I’ll just ride with you if you’re coming right after work.” The guy says. He doesn’t even glance your way and that’s a big first.

“That’s fine then.” Taemin says and his hand slides from his shoulder.

You’re so confused by what just played out in front of your eyes. It isn’t your place to ask anymore, especially when you refused to tell him about Danny, your ex.

“Seems like you’re busy tonight but if tomorrow, you’re not- if your schedule allows...” you say nervously trailing off.

“You want to catch up, right?” He asks. You nod with an embarrassed smile. “Well looks like we’re being forced to go on multiple dates to Bendo’s and Bono’s anyway. I’ll pick you up at 7.” He says.

“O-okay.” You smile as you turn to face forward. It can be just like it was. You know it can.

Tomorrow you’re not required to come into work so when you get off today after eating and taking a shower, the perfect opportunity arises.

You send Taemin a text asking if he’d be going in tomorrow. Technically, you don’t work until dinner time, there’s no need to go into the station at all.

After ten minutes, when your spirit has dropped so low, your phone vibrates. It’s Taemin.

‘ I’m not going in to do someone else’s paperwork lol ‘

You hug your phone to your chest.

 

The next night you start getting ready at 5pm. This isn’t just a mission to end the traffick ring, it’s a mission to win Taemin back.

You straighten your hair after throwing your clothes on. You adjust your lash extensions before applying your makeup. You have to look stunning. Glitter, gloss, matte you do the whole nine yards and at 7 when Taemin texts, there’s only one thing left to do. You spray down your appendages with an oil based perfume that lasts 24 hours.

You checked yourself out in the mirror. You look good, you smell good, you feel good. You raise your chin up high and scoot your small royal blue dress down so Taemin won’t see your panties as you dismount your porch steps. You swallow your spit anxiously and it’s pure illusion, but you swear it doesn’t pass the lace choker on your neck.

Maybe it’s too tight. You adjust it. Maybe your dress is too short- no. You’re not going to start doubting yourself. You look damn good! Your heels click loudly against your living room floor as you make your way to the door and Taemin texts you again.

‘ I’m here‘. 7 mins ago  
‘Taking your time I see. 6v6 it’s not a fashion show !!!’ 20 seconds ago

 

You open your door and Taemin stares at you from inside his car. He rolls his windows down and his lips part slightly.

You pose in a half bend, half snap with your butt poking out and you make a duck face before walking down to his car. He can see your panties... definitely. It doesn’t matter though, he’s absolutely speechless.

“I can’t believe I’m underdressed.” He says as you open the passenger door and sit inside.

“You? Underdressed? Never!” You say preppily. You can tell he’s not sure if you’re being sarcastic or not.

“You look... beautiful. Like so mature and... I don’t know.” Taemin clears his throat. “Ready to go?” He asks awkwardly grabbing the steering wheel.

“Bendo’s!” You say with fake excitement.

“Your favorite restaurant is a prostitution carnival!!!” He says with that same fake excitement.

“Yay!! With my outfit I’ll fit right in then!!” You say passive aggressively. You internally curse yourself. You look hot, you do not look trashy.

“Hey, Stop.” He says lightly tapping your thigh.

His hand is warm and the contact lasts only a second but it makes your heart throb.

When you get to Bendo’s you can’t wait to get inside. Actually, you can’t wait to see the full body of Taemin’s outfit.

He gets out first and walks around to open your door. Your mouth almost falls open. He’s wearing a button down white blouse, buttons halfway unbuttoned showing off his chest. He’s wearing a silver pendant necklace that dangles provocatively. His slacks fit his slender, tall frame perfectly and they hold in the bottom of his shirt. His shoes are pointy toed black loafers. He’s beautiful.

“Wow, am I really out with Taemin right now?” You ask referring to his chivalry.

“Well, what other eligible bachelor would you rather be with right now?” He ask offering you his arm.

“Is that rhetorical?” You ask.

“No.” He says with a serious face, then his face softened into a smile. You hook your arm to his and walk into the restaurant.

“Wow you walk so good in heels.” He says looking down at your feet then up into your eyes.

“Are you making fun of me?” You ask.

“When have I ever?” He says holding back a laugh.

“.... be quiet.” You say turning to look forward.

 

When you sit down you start sweating profusely. Taemin sits next to you and his thigh brushes against yours. The feeling of his warm clothed leg against your bare skin is just too much.

“What are you going to order... the usual?” He asks biting gently on his thumb nail.

“Yeah.” You say with a nod.

“Iced tea?”

“Of course.” You answer. You want to make the conversation more personal to re-establish the trust between the two of you. What can you say though. There’s an elephant in the room of your mind about the topic of Danny, but you’re not so sure if that’s the elephant in the room you and Taemin are sharing currently. “S-so,” you say. You hate yourself for being so nervous. No man has ever brought this out of you. “Was it guys night last night?” You ask.

“No.” Taemin says and you nod hoping he’ll say more. It doesn’t seem like it. Then. “You know Pete from work,” the guy who always flirts with you. “The jerky guy who gives you a hard time, he and I had what I’d consider a guys night.” He says.

It sounds so sexual. You need to know what happened.

“So what do two guys do by themselves for guys night?” You ask trying to sound like you aren’t too interested, that you are just making small talk.

“We swear secrecy.” Taemin says looking you in the eye. His lips curl into a smile and you can’t take it anymore.

“What did you two do together?” You ask raising your voice in frustration.

“Calm down.” Taemin says with a laugh.

He’s definitely not gay. Bisexual? Bottom?

“I need to know, sorry. I do, though. I need to know.” You sigh.

He reaches for and grabs a hold of your hands, both of them. His eyes seem to twinkle as he looks deep into your eyes.

“You have your secrets, and I have mine.” He says releasing your hands and the waitress approaches.


	25. in lectulo

“Hello, how y’all folks doing tonight?” The waittress asks.

You and Taemin both look at each other. It’s the woman from last time, the one from Wringland with the bad farmers tan.

“Folks?” Taemin asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Haha, it’s because... I’m from Wringland. Wait- do I know you from somewhere?” She asks looking at Taemin. Then she looks at you. “Oh you’re regulars!” She says.

“Yeah.” You answer.

“She is, I’m not. I rate this restaurant 6/10.” Taemin says bluntly. Your eyes stretch open wide in shock. Why would he say that to her face?

“Well maybe by the end of the night we can change your mind.” She flirts.

“Hopefully.” Taemin says moving a hand through his hair.

“So anything to drink for y’all?” She asks.

“Regular.” You challenge her.

“Wait don’t tell me...” she says thinking of the drink you usually get. “It’s... iced tea!” She shouts.

“Yes ma’am!” You say. You’re impressed. You don’t get to see this waitress very often so the fact that she knows your drink... the fact that she knows your drink....

You look around the restaurant, a sweat breaking on your forehead.

“So I’ll go get your drinks. If you need anything just holler.” She says turning away.

“What’s your name?” Taemin asks.

“Hm?” She turns back to face him.

“How will we call, hun. Without your name.” Taemin says. It’s an innocent enough question and he’s very charming but a thick suffocating atmosphere takes over.

She pauses for a second. She looks you both in the eye.

“My name is Amy.” She says.

“Okay!” Taemin says with a smile. As soon as she walks away he turns to face you, alarm present in his eyes. “Am I overreacting or is something up with her?” He asks.

“Oh good,” you say with a sigh. “I thought I was just paranoid. Everything is sort of freaking me out.” You say.

“Remember what the files said. If they ask us anything we're investigating the meat, making sure they don’t use Happy Farms meat. The fake recall.” He says.

“That should take some suspicion off of us. I feel like I’m going crazy. How could they be on to us already?” You say running your hand through your hair.

“Relax, you’re okay. It’s better to be paranoid about these things. By the way, did you bring your gun this time?” Taemin says the last part extremely softly. You nod. “Where is it? You didn’t even bring a purse.” He says in the same soft manner.

“It’s...” you say looking down at your thigh.

“No way!” Taemin says kind of loudly with a big smile. His fingers soften against the end of your dress then gently curl under. He carefully slides your dress up, revealing the super secret part of your get up tonight. A super sexy black thigh holster with the gun nestled securely inside.

“Wow, look at you.” Taemin says pulling your dress back down, covering it back up. “Nice lingerie.” He says looking you in the eye. He looks ready to laugh but instead of cracking up he surprises you. “When are we going to pick up where we left off? Before Korea, before everything?” He asks. His hand finds its way to your bare knee, sitting consolingly against your skin.

“That’s all I want.” You say seriously. You lean in close to his face.

“Then. Be completely honest with me.” He says.

The waitress comes back with your drinks.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt.” She says with a laugh as she sets your drink in front of you. You back away from Taemin.

“Sorry.” You say. You immediately grab your drink and chug over half to settle your slight anxiety over the uneasy atmosphere in the restaurant and the uncertainty of you relationship with Taemin.

He puts a hand on your thigh and shoots you a serious stare.

“Are y’all ready to order? Do y’all need a minute?” She asks.

“We probably need a minute.” Taemin says.

She stiffly walks away.

You and Taemin both have a look around yourselves and by the kitchen, it looks to be the manager of the whole place. Could that be Bendo himself though? It could just be the general manager. He locks eyes with you for a second before smiling and walking back into the kitchen.

“I don’t think we should eat anything here.” You say. It catches the attention of a nearby waitress.

“Hey, I just want to let you guys know, we’re aware of the Happy Farms meat recall and they are not a primary provider. All meats we’ve purchased from them have been discarded.” She says. “I hope that eases your mind.” She says.

“Thank you.” Taemin says. “So who’s your primary provider?” He asks.

“Tritans? It’s kind of obscure.” She says.

“Interesting, I think they had a recall four or five years ago.” He rebuttals.

“Haha, sir I don’t know what to tell you. The meat is safe.” She assures.

Just then as you’re looking at her it seems as if you’ve closed your eyes. They’re open but you can’t see clearly. Your head starts to feel really heavy on your neck. Something isn’t right.

“T-Taemin? You murmur. You can hear your voice and it doesn’t sound like you, it even somehow echoes off of your ears.

What the hell is wrong with you? You know you’re going to pass out and you don’t have much time.

You lift your arm and place it on his chest.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” He asks. He grabs your hand and holds it. “Are you okay?” He asks.

You immediately stand up and immediately regret it. You steady your free hand on the table. You’re so disoriented. Something is definitely not right.

You hear voices around you but your vision is blurry.

“You look really bad...” you hear Taemin’s voice say.

“Oh y’all sit back down. I’ll get her a cup of water.” Your waitress Amy says.

“N-no. T-Taemin.” You say. You can’t speak clearly. Taemin puts your arm around his shoulder and puts his around your waist.

“We’d better just leave.” He says.

“Are y’all sure?” She asks. “I can make her some tea.” She offers.

You can’t see anything at this point and it feels like your in constant danger of falling.

“What did you say your name was again?” He asks.

“U-um Abby. I assure you-“ the waitress begins.

“We’ll pay for the drinks and leave. She’s not feeling well.”

 

Your nose scrunches up. Something smells so good. It’s an unfamiliar scent to what you usually wake up to. Your eyes flutter and gently open for the first time it seems in days.

Your hands gently glide down the soft fabric of your surroundings. You groan softly and your eyes finally focus on the ceiling.

Somehow you’re staring at yourself. There’s a mirror on the ceiling. You sit up suddenly. Your finger tips are graced once again with the exceptional softness of the bed sheets you’re wrapped in.

Where the hell are you? Your head hurts and sitting up so suddenly made it slightly worse. More importantly, where the fuck are you. The ceiling is so high.

Taemin casually walks into the room. He’s wearing a skin tight speedo and his hair is very unruly. He scratches his hair with squinted eyes and walks over to a basket.

What exactly is this situation? You feel your back exposed to the open air. Are you naked under the sheets? You don’t want to move and find out and startle him in the process. You don’t want to make any noise.

From the basket he gets a fresh pair of briefs that are rolled into a little cylinder. He then walks over to his chest and picks out a dressy flannel. On his way to his dresser he glances at you, takes another step, then double takes back at you.

“You’re awake.” He says then he smiles nicely, just a nice prompt little smile.

“Taemin.” You try to say normally but it comes out as a whine.

“What’s wrong?” He asks with a frown of genuine concern. As he walks over to you, you forbid yourself from looking at anything lower than his neck.

“My head... it hurts.” You say shifting in the bed. You put a hand against your forehead. “My eyes too.” You close them and rub against them harshly.

“Hey, Stop that.” He says kindly. He grabs your wrists gently. “Hey, Hey.” He coons succeeding in removing your talons from your eyes.

“What’s going on here?” You groan.

“What do you mean?” He chuckles. He takes a seat facing you, keeping your hands in his.

“I don’t know.” You groan. You can’t just talk normally for some reason. Your head feels so foggy like you got shitface wasted last night. “I feel like I have a hangover.” You murmur.

 

“Do you remember last night?” He asks.

You think for a second. Then another, then one more and- no. You don’t remember last night at all. You remember entering Bendo’s and you remember Taemin’s outfit. You remember your outfit.

“N-no.” You say. Your eyes swell with tears. Why can’t you remember anything. You don’t remember how you even got to Taemin’s place. Did something happen? Did the two of you...?

“Hey calm down. Don’t cry it’s okay!” He says fighting back laughter.

You want to cry so bad.

“D-did we...?” You start hoping he won’t make you ask the full question. He raises an eyebrow. “I’m naked, Taemin.” You say.

“You decided to get naked? I unzipped the back of your dress for you.” He says lowering the sheets from wrapped protectively around your bosom. No. Your dress is still on, just the back is unzipped. What exactly happened then? Why are you here?

“I’m so confused. I have no idea what’s going on.” You say shaking your head.

“Well you’re here, Waterloo, my apartment. You were drugged at Bendo’s last night, it was the iced tea. Let’s see... um I took you to your house but I didn’t know where your keys were and the raggedy car was there. I didn’t know if your ex was there or what- if you’d be okay. I didn’t want you to wake up alone and confused too. So I brought you here. It was tricky getting the gun holster off of your thigh, but I had to. Don’t need the gun going off in your sleep.” Taemin says and you blush. You can’t imagine him touching so far up your thigh. You’re a sensitive girl and he’s an innocent boy. He definitely saw your underwear and he had to handle your bare thigh to get the holster off. Your blush deepens. “Then to make sure you were comfortable I unzipped the back of your dress. You were trying to take it off completely but I didn’t want to undress you without you being fully aware.. conscious which ever word is better.”

“Oooh.” You say. Now that he mentions it you do remember that happening.

Taemin stands to his feet and places a consoling hand on the top of your head. Your hair must be despicable.

He’s so glamorous cascading around in just his underwear, body confidence oozing out of every aspect of him, and he has the physique to back it up.

“Well I’m going to take a shower, then take you home.” He says turning away from you.

“T-Taemin?” You call. You’re not even sure about what you’re calling for. You just want him to stay by you and continue petting your head. He turns back around to face you and tilts his head back saying ‘what’ with nonverbals. “A-Are you getting in with me?” He asks innocently at first. His cheeks spread in opposite directions as your cheeks somehow manage to get even redder. “I’m just kidding.” He says with a chuckle before walking out of sight. You watch his slender long legs carry him out of the room and you can’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Part of you is glad nothing happened because you wouldn’t have been able to remember it anyhow, and part of you wishes something would have happened to hurry up and cross that barrier in your relationship.

It’s long overdue. Sometime in the next couple of days you are determined to sleep with him.


	26. epicinium

While Taemin takes his shower you not only straighten up your clothes, you also take the opportunity to look around his room. Your fingers brush gently against the metal handle to his closet. You look at the bathroom door, the water is still running. He must still be washing up.

You gently lower the metal bar and slowly pull his closet open. The light turns on automatically, much like a refrigerator. Nothing prepared you for what your eyes are currently processing. A walk in closet. Just who is Taemin really?

All these clothes and they all look like they are from Flossé or maybe a more expensive store. You walk inside and indescriminately run your fingers along some of the fabrics. They feel so expensive. They feel like the bed sheets. You walk all the way to the back of his closet and there are outfits in bags, full outfits in protective plastic. You notice all the clothes inside of the plastic are labeled. You walk over to a magenta colored suit labeled ‘press your number.’ What the hell is that? There’s a yellow suit in plastic too ‘One of one.’ You walk over to a black suit with white stripes. It’s labeled ‘your number.’ You look down and notice matching shoes under the corresponding outfits. Interesting. He must collect clothes from something. There is some significance to the clothes and a bigger part of Taemin, a part you haven’t even stepped into the shallow end of.

Just what is this collection?

You look around in a full 360 and touch a couple more soft looking clothes, never being disappointed, before you decide to leave. You gently close his closet and you hear the water stop in the bathroom.

With the paychecks you get from the station, you could not afford to live in Waterloo. How is it that Taemin is living comfortably in the hills and he just started working and moved from Korea? How is it possible? Just what was his previous job?

You look around at his dressers. Something catches your attention. A woman with two children. Taemin, a sibling, and his mother. You gently pick it up and look at the two children, they’re so young you aren’t entirely sure which one is Taemin. The littlest one looks more like him.

Next to that picture, in a frame with the word ‘family’ professionally carved in the bottom rim are five boys eating some sort of Asian dinner at a restaurant. Upon a closer look, you can identify one of them as Taemin.

These boys are his family? Probably very close friends. It hits you that Taemin ditched you once for a group of friends. Could it be these boys here in this photo?

The metal door handle turns and Taemin emerges from the bathroom along with a silhouette of steam.

You give him a small smile, looking into his brown eyes, then you set the two pictures down.

“You have an older brother?” You ask. Your cheeks turn red as you hear his towel drop.

He moves towards the clothes he set out before he went to the bathroom.

“Yeah.” He says.

“And this is your mother.” You say smiling at the image.

“Yes that is her!” He says with love in his voice. It warms your heart.

“She’s so pretty.” You say turning to look at him. You curse under your breath because you’re unsure if Taemin is wearing anything as your eyes focus on him.

He pauses his action- buckling his belt. He’s only barefoot and bare-chested.

“Now you know my secret.” He says with a big smile.

“Which?” You ask and you can’t help but think about the outfits in his closet. The memorabilia.

“Where I get my good looks from of course.” He says with a laugh.

You can’t help but laugh too.

“Sorry, I was snooping around your room.” You say.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” He says with a snicker.

“It’s really beautiful, the room. I’ve only been in Waterloo a couple of times. The ceilings are so high.” You say taking a couple steps closer to him.

He buttons his shirt.

“It’s a good thing you’re here. What shoes should I wear with this?” He asks giving you a serious look.

He totally ignored your ass.

“What are the options?” You reply.

He flicks his head towards the direction he wants you to follow him. A door identical and adjacent to the closet door, is snatched open by Taemin’s hand and just like with the closet, the light is automatic.

You try futilely to hold in your reaction to the two-hundred pair of shoes within this room. Your eyes and mouth fall wide open. It is sort of set up like a food pantry but instead of cans the shelves are filled with shoes— all kinds too. There’s dress shoes, casual shoes, gym shoes, sandals. The pointy ones and the loafers he bought with you when you went to Flossé together!

“Any reason why you chose the baby blue shirt?” You ask. He shrugs and you nod. “Okay then.” You say walking inside of the room. The two of you comfortably fit inside of the room, that’s how spacious it is.

As you look around his shoe smorgasbord, you can’t help but hyper-fixate on your proximity to one another. He’s super close and he smells super good.

“Well?” He asks as your eyes meet his inquiring gaze.

“The ones by your head.” You say then you reach your arm right past his shoulder, resulting in a hands free hug, until... he settles his hands on your hips.

You blush deeply but hold in a help of surprise. Your boob rubs against his shoulder as you grab for the shoes. Once you have them he releases your hips but your cheeks don’t release their red color.

“I think the white ones will look pretty good.” You say clearing your throat.

“You’re really red. Are you still feeling hungover?” The pitch of his voice goes way up for that last part, that’s how you know he’s being an asshole.

“Honestly yes.” You say honeslty.

“Well at least we’re off today.” Taemin says.

“We are?” You ask in excited surprise.

He says your name with a serious look on his face. “You were drugged.. on the job.” Taemin says and you laugh. It’s silly to think you’d be working the next day. “I texted the chief told him everything. The CDC is going undercover to Bendo’s tonight.” Taemin says.

“And what about... what was her name...?” It’s on the tip of your tongue. The waitress you see often when you go there.

“Amy.”

“Abby.”

You and Taemin say at the same time.

“Her name was Amy.” You say.

“It was Abby.” He says.

“No, no. It’s Amy.” You say surely.

“You woke up not even knowing what planet you’re on- and you’re-“ 

“Wait! She told us both names.” You say.

“What? No she said Amy- I mean... Abby. Wait...” Taemin says now thinking back himself.

“You called her hun... I got jealous when you called her hun..!” You say loudly.

“Did I call her that?” He ask looking at you like you’re a crazy person.

“That’s how I remember. You said something like ‘how can we call you hun without your name’ you said that!” You say. “And she said Amy.” You say pointing at him, willing him to remember.

“Oooooh yeeeeeaaah! I do remember that.” He says nodding. “And while you were passing out, right before we left I asked her what her name was and she said Abby.” Taemin says.

The two of you stare at each other.

“I’ll text the chief.” Taemin says.


	27. imbrem

“Your hair looks pretty bad.” Taemin says as he sprays his wrists with cologne. He starts laughing gently as he looks up at you from his crouched position on the floor. He ties his white dress shoes.

“Stop it, I know.” You say.

“Like a big birds nest or... something awful.” He says with more gentle laughs. He does the thing you love so much, he blinks feverishly as he tries to control his laughter.

The unamused face you’ve been making the last five minutes slowly softens into a small smile. He’s so beautiful.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He says standing to his feet. “But you honeslty do look like you’re wearing a Halloween costume.”

“STOP.” You say seriously. He’s actually affecting your confidence now. You’re here inside of his room for the first time and both of you are overly aware of how ugly you look right now. “Hurry up and take me home so I can fix my Halloween look.” You say sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“Come with me.” He says walking back inside of his bathroom.

You stand and follow him. It’s still steamy and foggy and the mirrors show distorted images of the two of you, thank god you don’t have to see yourself.

He walks over and opens a window. This bathroom is bigger than it looks from the outside and you nod in approval. You take your time following him to the wall opposite from the shower to a desk-like vanity.

He gets to work and it seems as if he’s forgotten you’re right behind him. You stare at his face through the mirror. His hands gently rub a neutral smelling moisturizer into the soft skin of his face and he proceeds to pick up a jade roller.

“I was joking earlier.” He says looking at you through the mirror.

“Joking? About what?” You ask. There’s a lot of things he could be referring to.

“I wasn’t always good looking. I can’t say I’ve ever been ugly or anything but there was a time where I was not so put together.” He says running the roller up and down his cheek.

“That’s hard to imagine.” You say.

“I know... my brother was always the handsome one and all the girls knew my brother... that’s how it was growing up. The tables turned when I hit puberty though.” Taemin explains with a pained chuckle.

“That’s what every single boy says.” You say. This is good. He’s opening up to you.

“T-th and- a-and then I started wearing makeup and...” he explains while applying some primer to his entire face, using his fingers. “It was a shift. Not only did girls like me, but guys did too. Everyone wanted to be my friend. Everyone wanted to date me.” He says looking back up at you through the mirror.

“There’s an easier way to do that.” You say letting his self praise in through one ear out through the other.

“I know. I don’t like using brushes for primer. I need to be able to feel my face, you know.” He explains.

“I um. I started wearing makeup in middle school. It was a little at first, just mascara... then I noticed every other girl just... looked so much better than me. I’d watch the videos, buy the cheap stuff from Walgreens and try it out at home. It looked awful. I felt like such a failure, not only am I not as pretty as the other girls but I also can’t even manage to take the necessary steps to becoming prettier. I remember thinking things like that.” You say and Taemin nods at you in understanding.

“I know what you mean.” He says looking at you, his mouth slides sideward as he looks at you in pity.

“The summer right before high school I told myself I’m going to get good at makeup and I’m going to be popular. I wanted those two things really bad so I worked on my makeup and attitude.” You say laughing at yourself. Taemin blushes as he joins you in laughter. “And it worked. Then I went to college and I met Danny.” You say. Are you going to spill the beans? It’s the perfect opportunity. Are you willing to go there?

“What’s Walgreens... and who’s Danny?” Taemin asks.

“Walgreens is a store people go to for medicine and other stuff you might need just like convenience stores. They have like cheap makeup.” You say.

“There’s no makeup outlet in a store like that.” He says.

“No... I wore the like cheap stuff under five dollars.” You say. Taemin frowns at you. “What?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know they sold makeup for that low. Can we go there? Can we go there before I drop you off at home?” Taemin asks.

“But I look horrible. I can’t go out like this.” You say.

“This is probably the worst I’ve ever seen you look.” Taemin says laughing and nodding in agreement.

You roll your eyes.

“So if you got your makeup for five dollars how did you become popular?” He asks. He opens a tub of expensive looking white cream and mixes it with a more natural colored cream from a tube with a foundation brush. That stuff looks so expensive. He glides the brush against his face and the color match is exquisite.

“I used that stuff to practice. Now that I’m good and in college and high school I got Agave, Fenty, Anastasia. I get the good stuff now.” You say.

“Yeah, I can tell when we go out that your makeup can’t possibly be cheap.” He says. “When I first met you though, you came off as someone who didn’t care about the way other people saw you. You didn’t wear makeup, you didn’t have your hair all straight.” Taemin says blending out his face.

“Yeah. When I met Danny, my ex boyfriend, the one you saw a couple of times, he told me that he just hated girls who hide behind masks. He meant personality wise but it really hit home for me. I hid behind my makeup for so long, to get popular, to get what I wanted, even to get Danny and I was just tired of it. I stopped wearing makeup-“

“Danny.” Taemin repeats then he makes a face you can’t read.

“Yeah.” You say. “He stopped trying. I don’t know if he took me not wearing makeup as a sign that we shouldn’t try to impress each other anymore or something... but we fell out of love and I was dating him and he was living in my house. I lied to you. He wasn’t just over that one night. He lived with me. I’ve been wanting out of that relationship for the pass 6 months but I didn’t want to say anything because we lived together and it was the status quo. Then I met you. I met you Taemin and you made wearing makeup feel r i g h t. I put it on happily, not trying to hide my face, not trying to wear a mask or anything. I just wanted to put on makeup so you could compliment me. It was fun and what you would say when you saw it made it worth it ten times over. You just bring out the best in me. I’ve never really ever felt shy or anything like that until I met you.” You blurt out. You can’t stop yourself from speaking. “Do you know how often I think about how nice dating you would be?” You say. You stop there. You’ve said too much.

Taemin just looks at you through the mirror, then he turns in his chair to look at the actual you. His eyes go down, then blink back up into your eyes.

“Heh, I’ve thought about dating you numerous times.” He says then he smiles back down at his hands.

You stand dumbfounded for a moment. Taemin has thought about dating you? Of course he has. He’s kissed you so many times. 

“Say something so I don’t feel so embarrassed.” Taemin says, refusing to look up from his hands. His thumb plays with the ring he always wears on his other.

“That’s all I’ve been hiding from you Taemin. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you asked.” You say. There’s an unattractive air of desperation in your voice. “I want to go back to how we were before!” You say.

“Then spend the day with me.” Taemin says finally looking up from his hands. “And lets go to La Vie en Pain for dinner. I’ll tell you everything you want to know about me.” He adds.

“Do you mean it?” You ask.

“I do.” He says with a nod. “One condition.” He adds with a smile.

“What is it Taemin, please.” You plea.

“You don’t go home, at all. You spend the night.” He says with a blush. He looks down at his hands again.

Your eyes water. You’ve waited so long to hear that.

“I look disgusting Taemin. Really I can’t hang out with you all day like this.” You say.

“You’re the one who said you’re tired of the masks and the makeup is the poison-“

“I did not say all of that.” You say with a big smile.

“Make up is something you do for fun, just to pass the time. You don’t rely on makeup because you’re pretty without it.” He drones on.

“Taemin please. I didn’t even say most of that.” You giggle.

“Most of it is my own opinion.” He says.

“Stop it.” You say softly. “I need a shower Taemin.” You add. You want to spend the day with him but you just can’t in this state. You’re embarrassed of the way you look.

“There’s one right behind you.” He says turning back towards the mirror.

You hesitate. Could you actually get naked in front of him. You will have to tonight if you two are going to spend the night on each other.

“D-don’t look then.” You say. Your makeup is smeared, you probably look unsightly. He can’t watch you strip like this. You look at him through the mirror and he’s focused on bronzing his eyelids, not looking at you or paying attention.

You walk over beside him. “Zip.” You say and he pauses his blending to look up at you. You turn your back to him and he unzips your dress.

“Your butt looks big from this angle.” He says with a small laugh. He looks back up at you as you turn to face him.

“Looks!” You ask in offense. “Whatever. Don’t look at me.” You say walking towards the shower.

You drop your dress from your shoulders and turn around abruptly to catch Taemin looking at you in the mirror. He isn’t though. He’s nonchalantly filling in his eyebrows not paying you any attention.

Hm.

You unlatch your bra, take it off, then hold your boobs, covering your naughty parts. You slowly turn to look in the mirror again and Taemin is looking at you.

“WHAT?” You shout.

“What?” He asks naturally. He’s not red or anything, he’s not even blushing or smiling. He just looks at you through the mirror with curious eyes. Your nipples are covered by your arm and your panties are still on so he can’t see anything really important, but still. He’s never seen this much of your skin before.

After he’s had enough he turns his attention back to his eyebrows... now you’re slightly offended. Did he not like what he saw?

You climb into the shower, pull the curtain around the perimeter and then remove your undies.

Wow you get to use Taemin’s sponge that he cleans his own body with, his soap, his shampoo, and his conditioner.

 

After cleaning your body and washing your hair you notice his razor and shaving cream. You grab both items and use them quickly. Wow how lucky you feel. The razor is such good quality and leaves your legs smooth. You go ahead and shave your arms too. This must be what Taemin feels like, but multiplied by at least ten.

When you finish, you turn off the water.

“Taemin?” You call. “Taemin?” Again.

Footsteps approach the bathroom and a towel slides through the end of the shower curtain. You don’t know why you were just expecting Taemin to sit in the steamy bathroom the whole time you showered.

“Thank you.” You say accepting it.

After you’re nice and dry you wrap your body in the towel and step back out into his bedroom.

“Well I’m clean now.” You say. “And I’m not putting that dress back on.” You add.

“So...?” Taemin asks with a smile.

“I’m not going to walk around like this.” You say with a laugh.

“I know.” He says, his grin spreading. He walks over to his closet and opens it slowly. “Come!” He says.


	28. pulchra

“I know you’re not a complete girly girl and you do have some masculine features...” Taemin says to you, but mostly to himself. You don’t even get offended at the truth he’s told. You’ve noticed your shoulders are a little bit broader than the girls you work with and you liked to keep your eyebrows full and thick.

Taemin disappears into his closet and you follow him inside. 

“Your skin isn’t as fair as mine so we’ll stay away from pink and neon... it’s not a black shirt kind of day so... here!” He says and he picks up a shirt, one of many. He sifts through his shirts as if he is a professional thrifter at Goodwill. “Or this one, I don’t know.” He grabs another shirt out of the mix. They are both white dressy flannels.

He then exits his closet, leaving you in charge of closing the door.

He then goes through his dressers. That’s when you feel a little panicked. Taemin has some of the skinniest legs you’ve ever seen. There’s no way you can fit into his pants. You’re going to embarrass yourself just by trying them on.

“T-Taemin.” You say shaking your hands apprehensively. 

His fingers delicately take hold of a pair of slacks. He turns to look at you- well your legs, up to your hips and shakes his head before putting them back into his drawer. You blush in embarrassment.

He lowers himself to the bottom drawer and pulls out another pair of slack.

“They’re stretchy.” He says offering it to you. He looks you in the eyes innocently as if he hadn’t just implied that you are too fat to fit in the other pair of slacks he had originally.

Then an even bigger problem hits you.

“What? It’s cotton. 100 percent.” He says shaking the pants at you so you’ll grab them.

“But...” you say. Your cheeks get unbearably hot as you avert your eyes.

“I wore these pants for Move.” He says looking down at them with a smile. “Oh you have no idea what I’m talking abo-“

“Taemin! I need underwear. I can’t just put the same ones on.” You say interrupting whatever the hell he was mumbling about.

“Oh... I forgot.” He says laying the pants on the bed. This is a very sensitive topic, there’s no way Taemin shouldn’t realize that.

“Maybe you can run a store-“

“I don’t want to leave you by yourself. Besides, don’t girls have the two-day rule? When it comes to underwear.” He asks.

“Nasty girls.” You say.

“Maybe just wear a pair of mine.” He offers with a mischievous smirk. He’s being sarcastic, a real snark.

“Ew oh my god!” You say. You roll your eyes to add to the theatrics.

“I do the two day rule. And the underwear I’m wearing now are on day two. If you want I’ll just give you these.” He jokes. His lips spread in a toothy smile.

“Taemin! Stop!” You say seriously. Even though he’s gorgeous that’s still gross and you can’t even tell if he’s being serious or not.

“Sorry....” He says looking into your eyes. He means it, he stopped laughing and everything. “Oh!” He says suddenly. He walks away from you, to his nightstand and pulls out a 4-pack of new Hermès underwear. Those are the most expensive underwear on the market! Your ex Danny would always be online looking at the Hermès website even though he couldn’t afford anything on it. Even the socks are $200 a pair. The underwear are $500 each, to have a 4-pack was just way too much.

If you didn’t like Taemin so much, you’d definitely hate him. Flamboyant, bordering arrogance, filthy rich apparently. Judging by his appartment, his closet, and his underwear, he must be someone important. Maybe he’s a model.

That would explain the clothes in his closet and the expensive... everything.

“Taemin, no.” You say softly. You could not accept another expensive gift from this man... or else he really is just your sugar daddy.

He unwraps the plastic. There’s two white, a black and a grey pair.

“Black or grey?” He asks looking over at you.

“Taemin.” You say softly.

“I heard girls don’t like white underwear... these are supposed to be really comfortable.” He says flipping the box over to read the back. He nods. “Good thread count. Here.” He says walking up to you and sticking the black pair in your hand.

“Taemin, these are $500 briefs...” you say as your fingers melt against the soft fabric. Does everything Taemin owns feel like Egyptian cotton?

“Sorry I don’t have women’s panties just laying around... except in the bathroom floor.” He says and you feel disgusted with yourself. Your dress, bra, and panties are in Taemin’s bathroom floor.

You walk around him and head back for the bathroom. He follows you and grabs your wrist before you reach your dirty garments that lay in an unattractive bunch beside the tub.

“What?” You ask.

“Sit down.” He says making a motion with his head towards his vanity.

“Taemin, I-“ 

“Let me do your makeup.” He says grabbing your bare shoulders and applying gentle pressure.

You give in and sit. You don’t look too shabby besides the slightly dark circles under your eyes and the wet hair clinging to your scalp.

Taemin leans in close and pins both sides of your hair back out of your face.

“You’re naturally so pretty.” He whispers while looking into your eyes.

You avert your gaze. “Thanks.” You murmur, your face glowing and hot.

“Okay so what do you usually start with?” He asks.

You look in the mirror at him staring at your face.

“Is your face more oily or dry?” He asks.

“Dry. Very dry.” You say.

“Okay I have this moisturizing primer and I’ll mix it with this liquid bronzer. I’ll go over it with another bronzer.” Taemin says getting right to work.

“Bronzer?” You ask.

“Yeah. I don’t have your shade in foundation or concealer so this is the best I can do.” He says.

“Oh okay.” You say. You hold your breath as he finishes up with the mixture and applies it to your face with a really soft brush. It’s cold, but you were expecting that.

“Perfect! I should be a makeup artist.” He says quietly. “That matches your skin tone perfectly.” He adds, blending it all over your face. “Close your eyes.” He says.

“I have such a hard time finding foundation in my color.” You say with a chuckle as Taemin works a different brush around your eyes and eyelids.

“I usually just get the whitest of whatever and bronze it up as I see fit if I come out looking like a ghost.” Taemin says.

He then sprays your face with what smells like rose water.

You look in the mirror and it’s perfect. A better job than you do yourself. How did the coverage work so well? His foundation is nowhere near your shade. He must have used all his bronzer to get you even close to what you’re seeing now.

“Okay now lift your chin.” Taemin says.

Arrogant. He didn’t even ask if you were pleased with how it turned out becaue he knows it’s the closest thing to perfection. You lift your chin and he drags the brush down your neck.

“I feel so relaxed right now.” You say looking up at his ceiling.

“Yeah it’s nice to have other people do your makeup. Makes me feel like a doll.” Taemin says softly. “Do you feel like a doll?” He asks finishing up with your neck.

“Yeah, I feel famous or something.” You say.

“Why? Why famous?” He asks looking you in the eye.

“I don’t know. You’re like pampering me.” You say smiling at him.

“I’m just fixing your face. You should have seen how you looked when you woke up.” He says allowing a little smile to stretch his lips. He’s just teasing.

“I did. I know I looked terrible.” You say. “Sorry you had to see that.” You say shaking your head with a small smile.

“I’m not.” He says.

“What?” You ask.

“I’m not sorry I had to see that. It was a side of you I’ve never seen before.” He says.

“I guess.” You say nervously laughing.

“I’m gonna finish your face really quick and then we can go get something to eat. We can go shopping then eat again!” He says.

“Okay.” You say. “Eating out makes me anxious though...” you add.

“Okay.” He says. “I’ll cook breakfast for us, then we can go shopping at Walgreens and I need to get something from Flossé, then we’ll just finish with dinner at La Vie en Pain.” He says nonchalantly. How can he just decide your day for you like that.

“... and you’ll tell me everything right?” You ask.

Taemin just smiles at you without answering. He starts back on with your makeup.

 

 

You come out of the bathroom wearing Taemin’s button down shirt - no bra, tucked into his bell-bottomed pants, that you just barely fit into, and your heels. Your short hair is brushed back and all together it’s a very androgynous look.

Taemin stares at you with wide eyes and his mouth is also ajar. You can tell he’s so proud of his work.

“You look good!!” He says. He walks over to you and grabs your hands. “Do a spin. Come on, it’s kind of.... if you don’t do a spin.” He says with high expectations.

It’s so embarrassing. Your whole face is definitely beat red. 

“Taemin!” You plea.

“No... it’s, i dont know, you Have to do a spin.” He says. “Do you want me to beg?” He asks.

You sigh and turn slowly for him.

“Yes!” He shouts. “I’m a stylist. I should have taken your before picture.” He says.

“I would have died.” You say with a laugh.

“There’s something missing from the look.” Taemin says with a small frown.

“Hm? Something like what?” You ask. You yourself think you look damn good. What could possibly help the look if it’s already perfect?

“Well.” He says taking a step closer to you. “What’s the difference between your shirt and mine?” He asks.

“Hmmm.. the color.” You say with a smile.

He closes the distance between the two of you and you get nervous.

“H-here.” He says. His hands approach your boobs and butterflies start flying like crazy inside of your belly. He looks down in your eyes as his hands slowly approach your boobs. Is he going to grope you? What is he going to do?

He smiles as he lowers his head and his hands land gently on the top button of your shirt. He’s careful so the side of his hands don’t touch your boobs.

He unbuttons one, then two buttons. “There’s a certain flair to wearing expensive shirts.” He unbuttons three, then four buttons. “Especially if you’re a woman. Your neck and chest have to be able to catch the breeze or you’ll get too hot.” He says with a wink. You then hold your shirt together as he unbuttons a fifth. “Oops. I unbuttoned one too many.” He says redoing the fifth.

Three buttons hold your shirt together. This is a little bit out of your comfort zone. You’re not even wearing a bra. Taemin looks down at your chest and you feel like covering up for some reason. He buttons another button.

“There.” He says. “You look like an idol now.”

“An idol?” You ask.

“A celebrity.” He says with a nod.

You go back into the bathroom and look at yourself. Yeah. You look hot as hell now. That honestly was the finishing touch.

 

You and Taemin walk into Walgreens seemingly in slow motion. You both look so freaking good and people stare at you. There are people in their pajamas for God’s sake and the pair of you look like Flossé models.

You want to hold his hand, you want people to know he’s yours, even though technically he isn’t. You’re getting a second chance at least.

“Where is your five dollar makeup?” Taemin says approaching one of the first people he sees by themselves dressed semi-horribly.

You cover your lips with your hand and look over at him. Is this guy serious?

“Taemin?” You say holding back laughter. The person he addressed lips bend into a small smile as well. “He doesn’t work here.”

“Oh.” He says with an embarrassed smile. His cheeks turn bright red.


	29. instaura

You lead Taemin to the makeup section yourself.

“How did you find it so quickly?” He asks in awe either at the grand selection or the fact that you did in fact find it prettty fast.

“Look up there.” You say and Taemin complies, looking up at the sign that says cosmetics.

“Oh that’s cute they have little signs that tell you where everything is. That’s so convenient. Oh! That’s why you said it was a convenience store.” He says with a little embarrassed laugh at the end as if he’s figured it all out. It just proves to you how clueless he really is.

He’s never been to a middle class store in his life if he didn’t expect the signs overhead. You need to know who the hell he is. You need to know so bad.

Going by what he said he’s also never been to a convenience store.

“Taemin, where do you usually get your groceries?” You ask but you look at him and can tell he is not paying any attention to you whatsoever.

“Only $8? Are you kidding? What is this stuff made out of?” He asks turning the circular container to its back and squinting at the fine print.

“It will not feel as good as the foundation you have back at home.” You say shaking your head. The foundation on your face has twice as much coverage as the ones you have back at home and not only that, but you could barely feel it on your face.

“I don’t care. I want in on this deal.” He says grabbing six.

“No, no. I cannot let you do that. I am not going to stand here while you buy six of these.” You say taking four from his reluctant hands.

“What do you mean? Do you know how much makeup I go through every week?” He asks.

“Trust me the quality is not worth getting six. If you’re going to spend $50 you might as well just get your usual expensive stuff.” You say carefully reshelving what you took from Taemin.

He angrily tosses the other two on the floor and you frown up at him. He laughs gently and you can’t tell if he’s actually mad or not.

He steps over them and you kind of can’t believe what just happened. He’s still smiling but he literally just threw a small tantrum.

He starts looking at the lipstick and your frown tightens. You’re obviously aware of the fact that he wears makeup but does he really wear lipstick.

He calls your name excitedly and you walk up close to him.

“Yes, Taem.” You say.

“Taem! Hahaha! If you’re going to call me by a nickname at least make it unique. I’ve been hearing Taem all my life.” He says looking down at you (and on you).

“Well I like it.” You say matter-of-factly.

“Then I’m going to call you.... hm...” he thinks for a moment. “Sister.” He says.

Your eyes widen in shock and they swell with tears for just an intense second. It takes everything inside of you to compose yourself. You have to remind yourself that Taemin has a weird sense of humor and he did not just sister zone you. At least you hope he didn’t.

“Then should I call you brother?” You say with a fake laugh, trying hard to hide the hurt in your soul.

“No.” He says bluntly. “This is my favorite shade.” He says picking up an orange tinted lip balm and putting it really close to your eyes.

“I’ve noticed an orange hue on your lips before.” You say taking the lip balm from him.

“I have this one that I got from Osaka and it tastes so good. It’s hard to wear when I’m hungry, couldn’t you imagine? Me just constantly licking my lips.” He says with a gentle laugh and then the tip of his tongue runs across his lips.

“I read somewhere that in her lifetime a woman will eat ... I think it was three gallons of lipstick unintentionally.” You say.

“What’s the stats for men?” He asks.

“I’m not sure.” You say.

“Well next time check for me too.” He says.

“So you visited Osaka?” You ask changing the subject. He nods while still focused on the lipstick. He picks up another orange one and hands it to you. Then he hands you a light pink shade. “Do you have family there?” You ask.

“I’m Korean.” He says looking up at you briefly. His face is blank, you can’t tell if you offended him or not.

“I know.” You reply.

“.... I went there a few times for a concert.” He says after a moment.

“All the way in Japan? You must really be a fan of the artist or band.” You say.

“Yeah. He’s really cool. He’s awesome, he dances well and has a harem of girls. I bet you’d melt if you knew who he was.” Taemin says with a big smile on his face. You shrug waiting for him to tell you who it is. “But he has a different aura when he performs with his band. He’s happier and you can tell when they’re together.” He says and his face contorts to an expression you can’t read. He looks like he’s remembering something... something nostalgic.

“Well who-“

“I think I just want these three lip balms.” He says suddenly cutting you off and taking the items that he handed you back.

“Sounds good.” You say with a smile of defeat as he walks past you.

 

At Flossé you help him pick out a couple shirts, and since you’re there anyways, you grab a pair of dress pants for yourself.

“Excuse me ma’am?” One of the fashion technicians say approaching you.

You turn your head to look behind you at Taemin and he’s looking at you already.

The technicians have never talked to you before.

“Your outfit is so.... magnifique! So chic and balanced! You look amazing!” She says.

“T-thank you.” You say with a really big smile.

“Do you have a stylist?” She asks.

“Sort of.” You reply with a laugh.

“Well he did a great job. You look stunning. Are those the silk jacquards?” She asks running a hand down your leg.

You have no clue but you nod anyways.

“I was at the fashion show last year at the royal palace watching the whole Versace line. When I saw those pants I almost freaked out. I was going to buy a pair but they were sold out by the time I got back to my room. Anyways, sorry for interrupting, I just felt like I had to say something, I’ll give you back to your boyfriend now.” She says looking over at Taemin for a second.

“I’m actually her stylist.” Taemin says.

“Oooh!!! Good work on this look she looks wonderful!” She says waving and going back to her desk.

“Do you know how... good that makes me feel?” Taemin asks you. “I put your look together with so much thought. I have to text Kibum.” He adds. He then whips his phone out and proceeds to text someone.

Taemin is honestly your dream boyfriend. Tonight you’ll finally get what you’ve been wanting for so long.

You help Taemin pick out a couple shirts, a jacket, and another pair of shoes. You yourself found a pair of dress pants and a shirt.

“I want to see you in that outfit really bad.” Taemin says. “With an updo maybe...”

“If you buy it for me you can see me in it and take it off me.” You say jokingly. He looks at you with a blank face and then silently continues walking towards the check out.

Once there, Taemin reaches for your clothes.

Hell no. You shake your head.

“Give me your stuff.” He demands.

“No I got it.” You say seriously. No way were you going to let him buy your stuff again.

“Stop it. Give it here.” He says looking at you with a warning face. What can he possibly do against you. “Hurry up.” He says flicking his hand at you.

“Are you ready to check out?” The worker asks.

“Yeah.” Taemin says giving you another look. He hands the woman his stuff and he looks at you warningly again. He calls your name expectantly.

“Sir this shirt comes in a set of two. You probably left the other one behind.” She says pointing to the shirt section.

“It’s fine.” Taemin says handing her his shoes.

“You’re paying for both... are you sure you don’t want to grab the other shirt?” She asks.

“For gods sake.” You say storming off. You’ll go get the shirt for him. He’s always trying to give people a hard time or making dumb decisions. Is he that lazy?

“I’ll get it.” Taemin says grabbing your wrist and dragging you back to the checkout. You didn’t even realize he was following you.

You wait at the checkout and the lady smiles at you.

“Are you together?” She asks.

“N-no... we’re just friends.” You say and she frowns. “Oh you mean are we paying together?” You ask followed by a nervous laugh. “No.” You say standing your ground. You refuse to let him pay for you again. “Actually we are.” You say handing her your stuff. As she begins to ring your stuff up you notice Taemin approaching quickly with the other shirt. You also notice the price go from the 200’s to the 300’s... it doesn’t matter. You’re going to pay for it all. You ready your debit card and the stupid cashier lady struggles to find the tag on the second to last item of yours.

Taemin notices the debit card in your hand and he rushes to the check out, literallt jogging up to you guys. She finishes just as Taemin gets there and he physically pushes you back and stands in front of you, handing her the other shirt.

“Taemin please I can’t keep letting you pay for me like this.” You say handing him your debit card.

“You’re going to pay... with your d e b i t card?” He asks looking back at you.

The way he said it kind of hurts your feelings. 

“$389.67.” She says and Taemin hands her his heavy brick of a card. “Thank you have a nice day.”

“You too.” Taemin says.

 

In the car you shake your head at Taemin.

“What?” He asks looking at you, then he turns his head forward. “I can’t believe it was two for one, those two shirts.” He says.

“You made me feel like trash in there.” You say.

“What? How?” Taemin asks pulling out of Flossé’s parking lot.

“What do you mean ‘how’? You keep spending crazy amounts of money on me, it makes me feel bad.” You say.

“Why?” He says. “It shouldn’t.” 

“How are you going to tell me it shouldn’t make me feel bad?” You asks angrily. He’s actually riling you up. For real.

“Well that’s not my intention when I spend money on you. Think about that. Does that even make sense? That I would spend money just to make you mad?” He asks.

“Well no but-“

“I just have nothing better to do with it. I bought my parents a house already, I got my dream car... I have everything I want and I just want you to have everything you want too.” He says.

“Taemin, I buy whatever I want.” You say seriously.

“No, you have an expensive taste, but you always downgrade because you can’t afford what you want. I bet you have fake Gucci slides at your house.” He says.

You can’t tell if he’s trying to piss you off or not. What he said was literally so offensive and it hurt and pissed you off, even moreso because he’s right! You do have an expensive taste. You do downgrade because you can’t afford what you want. The last point was the worst of all. You do have fake Gucci slides at your house!


	30. tandem

“Are you still mad?” Taemin asks as you take a bite out of the soft croissant you ordered.

“No.” You reply with an attitude.

“Yeah you are. You won’t look me in the eye and you’re acting sassy.” Taemin says.

“Oh stop it.” You say refusing to look at him, proving him right.

“Why won’t you smile?” Taemin asks.

“Stop it.” You groan.

He pokes you gently beneath your ribs. He says your name playfully.

“Stop, I’m not even mad. You’re going to make me mad if you keep poking me.” You say looking up at him.

“There you go. I just wanted you to look at me.” He says smiling innocently. You give him a sarcastic smile back. “Are you feeling any better than from this morning?” He asks.

“My head still feels.... I can’t tell if it feels too heavy or empty.” You say.

“Other than that though, are you feeling fine?” He asks.

“Yeah. I still don’t get why you didn’t take me to the hospital.” You say.

“You seem okay now... the chief told me not to. He said it could compromise the investigation.” Taemin says nonchalantly.

“Well, I mean, isn’t he compromising my life?” You ask. Taemin laughs then looks up at you. 

“Yeah, He May be.” He says and his eyes glisten as he just stares at you with that smile you love so much, the one with the little wrinkles by his eyes.

“Guess I’ll just die then.” You say returning his smile. “So, it’s been bothering me, Taemin. Just who are you really?” You ask.

“Well, I’m 26, I’m Korean. I’m a little brother.” He says thinking.

“Why do you...” you start. “There’s no soft way to ask this.” You cant just ask him why he’s rich. “Why do you wear makeup?” You back down.

“We talked about this.” He says rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Are you trying to compliment me and say I don’t need it?” He asks.

“Well you don’t.” You say.

“You don’t know just how much makeup I’m used to wearing.” He says. He whips out his phone and starts scrolling feverishly. He’s looking for something. After a couple minutes he shows you a picture of himself sitting in front of a vanity there are a couple of ladies in the mirror and he’s wearing at least foundation, concealer, eye shadow, bronzer... you don’t know what else but he looks so good. So freaking good.

“Wait! Send me that.” You say excitedly before you even think about what your saying. Taemin’s cheeks heat up and his lips form into a nonconsensual smile. “I’m... kidding but you look really cute in that.” You say nervously.

Now you’re both nervous and can’t look at each other. 

“Thank you.” He says clearing his throat.

“So Taemin, What’s your dating history?” You ask, you’re unable to hold any type of eye contact and you don’t even try.

“”What’s yours?” He asks.

“I told you. I’ve only ever dated Danny. He was my first and only boyfriend.” You say.

“... I’ve never dated anyone before?” He says with a smile.

“Stop it. How many?” You ask.

“Seriously.” Taemin says and his smile fades. “You’re the second girl I’ve ever even kissed.” He says. “You’re the first girl I’ve liked this much.” He adds.

“What..... why though? You’re so attractive. I couldn’t imagine you having any problems finding a girlfriend.” You say. “Or boyfriend.” You add nonchalantly.

“I couldn’t date... like literally. Couldn’t.” He says. “I technically still can’t. Back in Korea...” he says shaking his head.

“I don’t get it. Why? Why can’t you date anyone?” You ask.

“It’s kind of complicated. For like privacy purposes you would not enjoy dating me at all.” Taemin says seriously.

“I don’t care about my privacy. Also I’d never invade your privacy. I don’t get what you’re saying but I’m... I don’t know. Im a good girlfriend.” You say then laugh at how ridiculous that sounds.

“It’s just... a lot to explain.” Taemin says.

“Well we have a lot of time.” You say with a smile that’s meant to console him or convince him to trust you. “I want to know everything about you Taemin. I’m serious. It sounds ridiculous, I know. I’ve never met anyone like you before and I can admit that I’m obsessed.” You say with no shame at all. 

“At least you admit it.” He says with a wide smile that spreads his pink cheeks away from each other.

“I have so many questions. You say popping the rest of your croissant into your mouth.

“Well...” He says.

“Why do you always wear that ring?” You say looking at his thumb. “What’s the significance of it. You know when you just look at certain things people have and you can just tell it means the world to them?” You say.

“Well,” He says looking down at his thumb. “Why do you specifically want to know about this ring?” He asks. “What about the one on my pointer or ring fingers?” He asks.

“You switch those out with other rings, but you always wear that same thumb ring. Let me see.” You ask reaching for his hand.

“I haven’t taken this ring off in over 4 years. I’m being serious.” He says looking meaningfully at his thumb, then back up into your eyes.

“I won’t take it off of you.” You say, still reaching for his hand.

He looks into your eyes as he places his hand into yours. You revel in the feel of his soft hand. How is it so soft? His delicate pale fingers seem to fit perfectly in your hand. You then get self conscious. What if your hand isn’t so soft?

The ring has crosses all over it and it seems heavy. You lift the ring a little and Taemin curls his finger so you can’t take it off. You see a pretty deep imprint of the ring in his thumb. He really hasn’t taken this thing off in a while.

“I’m catholic. It’s a rosary.” Taemin says looking up into your eyes. He then looks back down to his hands. You play with the ring for a second. 

“So you must be really religious huh?” UOU ask.

“It’s the one thing I can count on to never disappoint me. My faith has always been what kept me feeling safe and motivated.” Taemin says.

You blink in shock. So this is why he hasn’t even had sex with a girl yet. No other part of him points towards him being that serious about his religion. He’s way too hot to be a virgin. 

You didn’t want to assume and you definitely didn’t want to ask but could this be evidence pointing towards him being straight? If he’s straight then what was your coworker doing at his house a few nights ago?

“Taemin, please tell me what that jerk from work was doing at your house the other night.” You plead.

Taemin smiles down into his lap. “That jerk?” He asks looking back up at you. “Pete came over to help me write a song.” He says.

“Stop it.” You say. “You sing too?” You ask in disbelief. What else does this guy do.

“A little here and there.” He says.

“Please sing something! It doesn’t have to be long...” you say putting your hands together hopefully.

“When I’m in front of you, I get thirsty, yeah my whole body trembles. My breath gets hot. I’m too thirsty to just look at you. Thirsty, oh yeah so thirsty. I can’t hold back. Not in the slightest. You make me thirsty.” Taemin sings. It’s very pretty and acoustic and you have to clench your lips shut tightly to stop your jaw from hitting the floor.

What can’t he do.

“Ooh whoa! Ooooo-ooooh you make me thirsty.” He sings that last part while looking into your eyes.

“I-is that the song you and the jerk wrote together?” You ask unsure of what else to say.

“HAHAHHAHA why does he have to be called the jerk every time?” Taemin says, he’s actually laughing pretty hard. It makes you blush but feel insecure at the same time. He’s laughing at you. “No, sweetheart. We wrote a song called Want. Well I wrote it, he just helped me think of the melodies and adlibs. Stuff like that.” Taemin says.

“What’s Want about?” You ask curiously.

“It’s inspired by you.” He says looking back into your eyes, deeply, sensually.

“W-what could you possibly mean it’s inspired by me?” You ask softly. The look in his eye is hypnotic.

“What do you think, honestly.” He asks.

“Oh.” You say smiling down at your hands.

Taemin sings to youin Korean for not even thirty seconds. It was so sensual. Your blush immediately deepens.

“What does it mean?” You ask.

“Guess you’ll have to learn Korean and find out.” He says with his devilish smirk.

“Stop it, please.” You say with a chuckle.

“It means.... the moment you take me in, you’ll be thirsting for more. Incomplete. Creating the definition of heat.” Taemin sings to you again.

“You sing a lot about thirst.” You say unsure of what else you could have said.

“Well, you make me thirsty!” He says. Now is that lyric a part of the first or second song he decided to sing?

“So What got you into singing? You’re really good. You should perform.” You say hyping him up.

“I’ve just... been frustrated with mundanity from a very young age... so to change my boring life I took up singing and dancing. I also dance really well. I won’t show you in here though.“ Taemin says.

“Well after you say that I need to see!” You beg. “Please!” You add. “Please show me.”

“Let’s go back to my house. I’ll dance for you there.” Taemin says, a blush rising on his cheeks.

It’s time then. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading you guys comments so don’t be shy !!!! Leave something


	31. primam chorus

You hesitantly sit down on Taemin’s bed and he dims the lights. He looks down at his phone for a moment and starts a very sensual song.

He takes slow, steady, sexy steps towards you while looking into your eyes. You feel like you might pass out. You’ve been waiting for this for so long. Finally.

He begins to sing in Korean as he dances slowly, with purpose. It’s so intense the way his body moves and ironically you swear you can make out the word “Move” as he sings.

He runs his hand through his hair with a smirk before commencing some sort of dance break. You laugh gently in admiration as he flaps his arms- well his wrists up and down at his sides.

Your eyes widen as his leg flies into the air above his own head. How is he so flexible? Could you even do that?

 

When he finishes you clap for him and your breath is taken away by how good he looks. His skin is glistening, sweat like glitter and his mouth is parted slightly to let in deep breaths.

“That was really an experience!” You say. Why did that song sound so professionally recorded. It was so HQ. The two of you talked for two hours at La Vie en Pain about Taemin and you still hardly know who he is. Why is he so damn good at everything?

“Thank you.” Taemin says with a smile. He’s sort of caught his breath.

“What did it mean?” You ask.

“It’s about moving. The song itself is called move. You move to such a hypnotic beat and you get lost in it. Something along those lines.” Taemin says.

“Wow, that dance was very hypnotic.” You say. “I could watch you do that for hours.” You add.

“Get up. I’ll teach you the chorus.” He says.

“No. I cannot dance.” You say waving your hands frantically as he approaches you. He grabs your wrists.

“Come on!” He laughs.

“No please. This is so embarrassing.” You say standing reluctantly to your feet.

“I’ll teach you the first part of the chorus.” He says.

Instead of taking the opportunity to make learning this dance romantic, he’s actually pretty hard on you about doing certain moves wrong.

“... it should look like this.... you’re doing this...” he says mocking you with a big smile on his face.

“T-Taemin, I literally can’t. I know I look stupid.” You say. You can’t stand dancing in front of him in heels, no bra, open shirt. Your rhythm is also pretty bad too. You halt all of your movements.

“You want to take a break?” He asks. You nod in response. “You’re tired.” He assumes.

“...no.” You say.

“You want to do something else, then.” He deduces. You nod while looking him in the eye. “You’re tired?”

“... not exactly.” You say. You walk in close to him and put your arms around his neck gently. You lay your head on his shoulder.

He gently takes a hold of your waist and pushes you back off of him. You relax your hands on his shoulders and he looks you in the eye as he slowly brings his hands up to the buttons on his shirt.

Your heart starts racing. It’s time.

He unbuttons his shirt slowly and carefully until the expensive shirt falls to the floor with a featherlight sound. He grabs your waist again and walks you backwards, back towards the bed.

You sit down on it, looking up at his face and he smiles down at you as he unbuckles his pants.

“Thank you for that time in the car. I wasn’t expecting that.” He says. You can’t even speak and he somehow knows it. “Your turn.” He says referring to your clothes... probably.

You remove your shoes. Then slowly move your fingers up to the buttons on your shirt. There’s only four to undo since Taemin thought it would be stylish to wear it draping open so much. Your fingers shake at the last two buttons and you realize Taemin is now standing right over you.

He gently lays his hands on both of your shoulders, sliding his fingers under your shirt.

“I’ve always wondered what you looked like.” He says with a consoling smile and with that he pushes your shirt off of your shoulders.

You take a deep breath and sit up straight as Taemin takes in the sight of your boobs, completely bare for the very first time.

You look up at his face and he’s still staring at your chest. You can’t tell if he likes what he sees and it’s making you anxious.

He smirks with a little chuckle and gently drags his hands from your arms, back up to your shoulders, then down over your breasts. His hands are soft and explorative and you hold your breath to keep yourself from saying anything weird or moaning or making any noise at all.

“I’ve never been too interested in seeing any girls like this, but right now, I’m glad tonight ended up like this.” He says smiling at you. You smile back as his hands leave your tits.

He takes off his shoes then allows his pants to hit the floor.

You scoot back on the bed as he climbs on it. Your heart rate can’t slow itself. You haven’t had sex in almost seven months.

You unbutton your own pants with shaky fingers and scoot out of them. Then you’re reminded that you’re wearing Taemin’s expensive underwear.

You look up into Taemin’s eyes just as they begin to dilate and you part your legs for him. You sigh, thankful you both are wearing underwear as he settles himself in between your legs. Your heart can beat a little while longer so long as your underwear are on.

He kisses your shoulder, then your neck and your toes curl in response. He kisses you again in the same spot and you moan in anticipation. 

Is this really happening?

Is this actually happening?

Taemin lifts himself from your neck to look down at your face and he chuckles.

“W-what?” You ask, short of breath.

“I’m so nervous I don’t even know what to do.” He says averting his eyes.

“Well you’re doing pretty good so far.” You say shakily.

“That’s because I’m pushing my embarrassment down.” He whispers.

His voice sound so sexy with him on top of you like this.

“I’ve had a dream or two like this while you were in Korea and I had all these sexy plans and when I woke up I was like I’m definitely going to do it like that when it comes to reality..” you say.

“I guess it’s the one dance you can’t practice for.” Taemin says.

“Then improvise.” You say and Taemin’s eyes widen. You triggered him.

He suddenly lifts your legs up so your knees are on both sides of your head.

“T-Taemin!” You shout. You begin giggling nervously as he drags your underwear up your legs. They’re moist, but he says nothing. He throws them to the floor and adjusts himself again in between your legs.

You shudder as you look down at him, looking down at your lady parts. His grip tightens around the undersides of your knees as his face gets closer to your opening.

“T-Taemin?” You ask. Maybe you’re not ready. He looks so hot though, in between your legs, probably without the slightest clue of how to do what it looks like he’s going to attempt.

“I am one of Korea’s best dancers. An improv dance is child’s play.” He says before running his tongue from the bottom of your opening all the way to the top in a tantalizingly slow, hardly firm lick.

You throw your head back and moan loudly.

He repeats his action and you feel a small fire burbling in your lower abdomen. He does it again and you thrash your head to the side gripping the sheets.

“Does it feel good?” He asks, not to turn you on. The question sounds so genuine like he’s actually asking you for feedback.

“Yes!” You say quietly.

You can’t even open your eyes.

He then flattens his tongue against you and you have no clue what his tongue is doing, or how it’s massaging you but it is. It really is and it feels so good.

“I-I can’t! Hnnn!” You moan. You’re on the brink of orgasm.

Taemin stops suddenly. Most likely unsure of what to try next.

“Please!” You squeal. You’re so close.

He then kisses your clitoris gently, most likely on accident but you moan again nonetheless and grab a hold of your upper calves.

Taemin’s hands slide down your thighs and his thumbs peel you open even wider down there. Is he looking for the hole?

He rubs his pointer finger up and down your slit and you shudder whenever it gets near your clitoris.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing at all but to be honest, it isn’t bad.

“Taemin, I need you inside of me.” You whisper unsure if he heard you or not.

He releases your legs and lowers his own underwear, complying with you. You lower your legs so your feet hit the bed again and Taemin settles his stomach on top of yours.

He moves some hair out of your face and gently pecks your lips. It feels so nice to have his slightly sweaty body pressed directly against yours, skin against skin. Your heart is pounding so hard you can hear it.

“You’re going to have to help me.” He says looking into your eyes.

You could laugh if you weren’t so ready to cum. He really couldn’t find the hole.

“I believe in you.” You say closing your eyes as his hand disappears between both of your bodies.

A moment later your eyes fly open, the sting of penetration, the searing burn, but it isn’t right.

“AAaaaugh! Tae-“ you shout. He pushes his hips forward more stretching your insides open. “HNNNNN! Taemin!” You squeal. Your toes curl and you scoot back defensively. The pain is intense. You clench your teeth together tightly. The pain is urgent. Taemin hastily closes the space you put in between the two of you and continues the invasion. His dick splits you apart in a hole you’ve never even thought of using before.

Your eyes gets heavy with tears and they spill out generously. He couldn’t find the right hole! Now both of you are losing your virginities in some way.

“Taemin! HAAA-Aaaugh! It’s-! Oh god!” You throw your head back and moan loudly as he thrusts into your virgin anus. It hurts, terribly, but since it’s Taemin it turns you on too.

“You’re squeezing me.” He moans. His bangs hang seductively in front of his face, preventing you from seeing it. He picks your legs back up and pushes them into your chest, holding them together and adjusting himself to give himself more leverage.

He speeds his thrusts to a pounding pace and you can’t quiet down. You bite some skin off of your bottom lip, your head thrashes side to side, you moan, you scream, you groan, you cry. This unused hole of yours is receiving a beating from Korea’s stamina king Taemin. You need him to cum already or your butt is going to be too sore to work tomorrow.

“This feels so good.” He moans wrapping his arms around your legs.

“Hmm-! Mm-! Unn-! Mm-! Ha! AAUGH! Augh! Tae-! Min-!” You shout and he allows your legs to fall back down to the bed.

He lays back on top of you and gives you softer, more sensual thrusts. Your teeth grind together in response to the deep unfamiliar penetration.

He moves your hair from your face again, pushes his own bangs back and settles his lips against yours as he grinds his meat into you. His mouth catches all of your moans.

Finally he moans in your mouth and thrusts all the way to what you can imagine is your colon, and his dick begins to erupt. You hiss in pain then sigh in relief, it’s finally over.

Besides being pretty painful, that honestly wasn’t so bad. Your first time doing anal was with someone who swore they were in the right hole the whole time. You don’t know if you should tell him or not.

“That was amazing.” He says with a big smile on his face. Then he looks down at your tear stained, pain-staked face and then his smile fades and turns into a frown. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks.

You open your eyes and smile up at him. “More than okay.” You say.

He begins to pull out of you which makes you wince. It honestly feels like you’re pooping but can’t control your bowls.

“We have to do that again.” Taemin says laying down next to you. Your butt hole is throbbing so loudly, it has its own heart beat. This will be so painfully sore tomorrow.

“Wait,” Taemin says and it looks as though he’s realized that he defiled you, and turned out the wrong hole. “I didn’t wear a condom, are you going to get pregnant?” He asks curiously. He doesn’t sound alarmed at the possibility. He sounds as if he’s asking about the weather or something.

“Don’t worry. After what we did, it would be impossible for me to get pregnant.” You say. You should have just helped him. Your bottom will never feel the same.

“Oh. Birth control or something like that right?” He asks laying down flat on his back.

“Something like that.” You answer with a little giggle.

Things had not gone how you expected but they were pretty interesting anyways.

“I can see why people only have sex with people they trust a lot.” He says turning to look at you. You smile at him lovingly. He trusts you a lot, he just admitted it.

“What makes you say that?” You ask, gently caressing his cheek. You would turn to lay on your side to get a better view of him after his first time with a woman, but you know your bottom will complain.. loudly.

“Your make up is all over the place. You look like a clown who’s been crying.” He says with a laugh and your mouth just drops open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but every single chapter after this one will be nsfw


	32. chorus secundus

“You’re actually pretty mean sometimes.” You say just staring at him.

“I get that a lot!” He says with a laugh. “I don’t try to be though.” He adds. He sits up and looks down at your messy frame.

“I know.” You say with a smile. You finally got to feel Taemin inside of you. It wasn’t exactly where you wanted it, but it was semi-satisfying nonetheless.

He places a hand on your boob, then looks down at it. His other hand wraps around your lonely boob and he leans over to kiss your lips softly. He gives you a couple soft pecks before deepening the kiss.

You could honestly stay like this forever.

Before it gets too messy you turn your head to the side which ultimately breaks the kiss. You blush into the pillow.

Taemin releases your boobs and climbs out of the bed in one swift motion.

You sit up half way and an intense sting goes to your lower back and butt. Yeah Taemin got you good, you’ll be feeling this tomorrow for sure.

“Taemin?” You call.

He peeks his head out of the bathroom, smiles, then waves you over.

Are you really going to stand up so soon? After an attack like that on your ass?

You slowly peel yourself out of the bed and your whole bottom half is sore. Your legs feel like weights. You trudge to the bathroom and Taemin literally slaps you in the face.

He immediately starts laughing.

“Taemin! What the heck!” You shout. You’re completely stunned. What was that for?

“Sorry that was harder than I was trying to.” He says rubbing some white soapy stuff into his face. He walks over to the sink, still laughing and washes his face thoroughly.

You raise your hand to your stinging cheek and there’s a glob of something there. Taemin slapped the soapy stuff onto your face as well.

“That’s the best stuff on the market to remove your makeup.” He says dabbing his face dry with a towel.

“Taemin that really hurt.” You say looking at him seriously.

His smile fades completely. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. It seemed like a good idea until I did it and realized that I myself would hate if anyone did that to me.” He says walking in close to you. He throws one arm around you and kisses your forehead.

He then brings his hands up to your face gently massaging the creamy makeup remover into your face.

“It lifts the makeup right off so you don’t have to scrape your face with a wipe. It’s much better for you.” He says.

That must be why Koreans have such good skin. They take everything, including skincare, as seriously as anything else.

His fingers are soft and gentle and you’ve never received a face massage before, but it’s the best thing you’ve experienced to date.

You want to be his girlfriend so bad.

“Now rinse it.” He says releasing your face. You honestly wanted that to last forever.

Taemin spreads some kind of serum over his face, and he does the same to your when he’s finished with his own.

When you guys climb back into bed he can’t take his eyes off of you.

“You’re glowing.” He says.

“That was pretty good quality serum.” You say staring back at him.

“That’s not what I mean.” He says with a smile.

Your cheeks turn red. “I’m kind of scared.” You say as it crosses your mind.

“Of what?” He asks, his smile fading.

“I don’t want to go to Bono’s tomorrow. This investigation is a lot Taemin. Anything can happen.” You say. “It’s so unpredictable.” 

“Shhh,” he says gently caressing your shoulder. “Don’t worry about that right now.” He says.

You nod. You feel so safe looking into his eyes, snuggled into his soft sheets.

“... I was drugged yesterday.” You say.

“The CDC is handling that right now.” Taemin says. “How do I get your mind off of it?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” You say.

Taemin’s hand lowers from your shoulder to your thigh as he leans in for a kiss. You gladly kiss him back and it works, your mind is wiped clean of everything.

“Let’s finish dancing.” Taemin says with a provocative smile.

“No! I do not want to learn the rest of Move.” You say. “That’s what you call it right?” You ask under your breath and he nods with a wide smile.

“That’s not the dance I was talking about.” He says with a wink.

“Oh.” You say, your blush spreads from your cheeks to your chest. “I can’t look at you anymore. It feels like my heart is going to explode.” You say and you mean it. It just might.

You turn your back to him despite his gentle protests.

“Don’t be embarrassed now.” He says gently pulling at your shoulder but you seriously cannot face him anymore. He laughs, giving up on turning you around. You hear the bed shift as he turns his body to snuggle up behind you. He rests his head against the back of yours and gently rubs up and down the length of your upper arms, stopping at your elbows. 

Your body breaks out in goosebumps and you shudder against him. Taemin’s soft lips plant three feather soft kisses against the dip in your neck where your shoulder begins.

He says your name softly before giving your shoulders a couple more kisses.

“Hm?” You ask.

He gently pushes at your back, pushing your stomach down from upright, to nestled into the bed. You gasp as you feel his hard on.

God, can he please find the right hole this time.

You wait in anticipation as he climbs on top of you and kisses your shoulder again. He says your name softly again and you feel his shaft against your bottom.

“Wait.” You gasp. You wriggle up to lift your bottom in the air with the support of your knees, your face still snuggled against the pillow. This way there’s no way he can miss your opening, the right one.

He settles himself on his knees behind you and your fingers soften against the sheets in preparation. What a dangerous game. Which hole will it be this time? Was he really unaware that he gave you anal earlier?

“I’m going in.” He whispers, placing his warm fingertips onto your hip and leading his dick to you with the other hand.

“HUUGH!” You lift your head off of the pillow momentarily. It cannot be an accident twice. For the second time tonight Taemin stretches your anal passageway open. “Taemin!” You shout. Your eyes shut tightly and your teeth clench shut, your warm body breaks out in a sweat and in goosebumps once again, and your fingers form an iron grip against the silk sheets beneath you. “That’s not my-! Oh god!” You moan and your body shudders. Could you really cum from being anally penetrated? A warm wave rumbles from your groin and your teeth begin chattering as you feel yourself let go completely. 

You can’t stop moaning, you’re so embarrassed.

Taemin gently grabs both of your hips as he pushes the remaining inches of his meat inside of you. You clench your teeth together again as the pain becomes searing and the frown on your forehead starts to hurt.

How dumb is he? Who gets it wrong twice?

Once he starts thrusting into you and moaning, you almost forget about the pain. His moan is so sexy.

Your fingers are so sore from your unrelenting grip on his sheets.

As Taemin gets closer to his orgasm, the mattress starts to complain as he starts going faster, and deeper.

“Mm-mm! Hah! Tae-! Taemin! AUh!” You moan as the pain becomes the main thing on your mind again. You want him to cum, but you’re not sure if you’ll be able to last that long.

The tears finally fall from your heavy eyelids.

“I’m almost...” He moans.

You stiffen up as he gets even faster. The friction and pressure are too much.

“Taem! I- I can’t AUGH! Aaugh! Aaugh! Oh! Mm! Hah! Wait!” You scream and moan. You snatch away from him accidentally pulling your hole away from his shaft, disconnecting your bodies.

You look up and back at him and you blush. He’s looking at your bottom, most likely looking at the hole he left in it. Your blush deepens as he smiles down at you, now looking into your eyes. He pushes his fingers inside of the already open hole.

“Mm-!” You moan. It’s so sore.

He carefully pulls out his finger. There is no way he doesn’t know that’s your butt hole. He’s always doing something. He is a trickster after all, this is a prank only Taemin would do.

He pushes his dick back inside slowly with a wet sound and your fingers and toes curl. Your whole body shudders again and again you start an unending torrent of moans. You’re cumming again.

Taemin thrusts into you harshly all throughout your orgasm. Does he not get how this feels? Does he really not understand that this is not your vagina? There’s no way.

You grit your teeth until you just can’t anymore. He’s close to cumming again but you can’t stand it.

“Ah! Ah! T-Taemin! No more!” You moan.

He stops thrusting and just breathes deeply with his dick just still inside of you.

You were not expecting this hard of a fuck from him, honestly. It probably wouldn’t be this way if he were in the correct hole.

He pulls out of you but holds your hips steady.

“I still want you to cum.” You say breathing just as deeply as he is. “It just hurts a little Taemin.” You say. You don’t have the heart to embarrass him and tell him he’s been pounding your arse this whole time.

“Sorry.” He says. “I think I got too excited.” He says.

You turn around to face him. You stare into his eyes for a moment. Then look down. You’ve never seen his dick in the light so again, all you see is the shroud of what appears to be a beautiful penis.

You gently grab a hold of it. You briefly look up at Taemin, then double take back to him. Instead of watching what you’re doing to his dick he’s looking at your face. How many times can you blush in one day? Taemin seems to be set on finding out.

“Are you going to put it in your mouth?” He asks.

You nod just before lowering your head to his lap and immediately deep throating the whole thing. Your eyes water instantly. It’s worth it, making Taemin feel good is worth choking for a couple mins.

“Mmmmmghhh!” He moans.

He relaxes as your head bobs up and down, focusing most of your attention on the head. It doesn’t take long for him to start squirming. Close again. You grab his hand as you leave his dick at the back of your throat and he intwines and locks fingers with yours.

A couple seconds later he shoots four warm shots into your throat and you struggle swallowing them. You bring your face back up to his with a triumphant smile. He’s smiling too and he gently grabs your face with both of his hands. His thumbs wipe your tears away. He then plants a soft kiss on your forehead, then another on your lips.

“Thank you, princess.” He says and your face lights up. No ones ever called you thay before. It was always ‘baby’ and ‘babe’ with Danny.

“Princess?” You ask with a sparkle in your eyes.

“What? Should I have called you the nickname we decided on before? Sister?” He asks.

“No, God, no. Princess is perfect.” You say.

“Let’s get some sleep for tomorrow.” He says with a smile. “Then after work, if you don’t get drugged again let’s do this all over again.” He says.

You smile as you lay back in bed. He’s so amazing in every way. You’re dangerously head over heels for this man. You still don’t know everything about him, but the most important thing you know is how you feel about him.

Could you say the L word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early because I can’t post this Friday so enjoy :)))


	33. post diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone... I moved into my dorms at college and I started watching stranger things so yeah I suck but every Friday I got you guys !!!

When you wake up in the morning, you’re delighted to see your clothes folded on the nightstand next to the bed. Your dress, underwear, and bra are in a neat little square. The clothes you wore yesterday are gone and so is Taemin. You sniff your underwear before putting them on again and you just sit on the bed unmoving in your bra and panties.

Just moving requires so much determination. Everything hurts from the waist down. A sore throb aches deep within you. Anal really hurts.

Suddenly a smell overwhelms you. It’s so strong you could throw up. Taemin walks into the room with a metal tray with food on it.

“Good morning.” He says with a smile.

You smile too.

The smell is too intense. You were never a big fan of eating in the morning. Whenever you’d cook breakfast it would be mostly for your boyfriend and you’d take a bite out of this and that while cooking.

“I didn’t want to wake you up but we do have a couple hours before work.” He says handing you the food.

You could throw up if you wanted to, even though the food looks really good. It’s some kind of crepe bread with egg whites inside, cheese, and ham. It looks delicious but you feel so nauseous. When your nose catches whiff of the orange juice you can’t do it. 

You push the tray off of yourself and run to the bathroom. Taemin calls out to you in worry.

After a couple minutes you realize it’s a false alarm. You don’t have to hurl after all. When you emerge from the bathroom Taemin’s face is gentle and he’s holding a glass of water.

“Thank you.” You say, accepting the beverage. After you finish the water you feel fine. You sit down next to Taemin, thigh to thigh and he hands you the tray again. “D-did you make this yourself?” You ask.

He nods.

You take your first bite and moan in appreciation. It’s actually delectable. Why can he do so much? He smiles as you enjoy his food.

“This is really good. What kind of bread is this?” You ask.

“That’s the only bread I eat. When I was touring Europe, we went out to eat and I fell in love with this kind of bread. It’s a desert bread, but I eat it with everything.” He says.

“You’ve been to Europe?” You ask and he nods. “You’ve been to Japan, born in Korea, you’ve been to Europe, where haven’t you gone?” You ask finishing up the crepe breakfast roll.

“That’s a tough question. I’ve actually been all over the place.” He says with a modest laugh.

“I’ve never left the U.S.” you say handig him the tray. Wow, he’s so amazing. He gave you breakfast in bed. How sweet!

“Maybe at the end of the investigation I can take you to Japan... or better yet I could take you to Korea. You can meet my best friends!” He exclaims.

“Yeah that sounds fun.” You say and you feel a warmth in your chest.

“Now we have to get you in some clothes.” Taemin says standing up with some chipper.

“... actually I should probably go home.” You say. “I should wear my own clothes to work.” You add. There’s nothing more belittling than wearing Taemin’s expensive clothes to work. You’d get so much attention and people would definitely call you out on it.

“Why? Your clothes aren’t better than mine.” He says and he sounds a little offended.

“No, I know. I’m not trying to say anything by that I’d just feel bad if I got your expensive clothes dirty.” You say.

“It’s fine. I have a washer here, you know.” He says.

Why does it matter so much to him, you wonder.

“Fine then.” You say and his face lights up.

You walk into work with a black button down dress shirt and some khaki slacks. Taemin did your hair and makeup and you had to admit you look more expensive than you are. Not just by a little either.

Taemin’s outfit is a graphic tee shirt and grey tapered slacks. He looks gorgeous as usual.

You guys didn’t have to show up in uniform because all you had to do was some paperwork with the chief.

As soon as you walk in the front doors everyone stares at you guys. There’s jealousy, admiration, and confusion in their eyes.

The guy that always flirts with you looks bewildered. Even the chief seems kind of stunned.

“Okay hurry up and sit down Paris fashion week.” The chief says.

The two of you sit down in your desks and you’re being ogled by everyone. This is exactly why you didn’t want to come here in his clothes. These people have no right to see you dressed up.

The head of the CDC walks into the room suddenly and waves for the chief to follow him back outside. If it was quiet in the room before, it’s silent now.

The silence is so uncomfortable too. In the worst way possible. It makes you extremely anxious. Your head starts to ache and your heart begins to pound. Are you really going to have a panic attack in front of Taemin?

Get yourself together.

Terrible flashbacks of the car crash invade your senses. Terrible flashbacks of Royce King, the hospital, the car crash, the prostitutes, the inside of Bono’s- where you’ll be going tonight, they all invade your mind as if your experiencing all of them at once, right now.

Taemin turns to look at you and he frowns once he sees your face.

Get it together girl. You look him in the eye and smile and you can tell it doesn’t console him.

“Are you okay?” He asks placing his hand on top of yours that sits stiffly atop your thigh.

His touch calms you a little. You take a deep breath and he gently begins to rub your hand. He says your name softly and another memory invades your senses. This time it’s of a soft consistent sound. Where have you heard that before? The sound of like... maybe two pieces of meat colliding at a consistent pace or....

Your cheeks heat up as you recall squeezing Taemin’s sheets as he pushed himself inside of your rectum. It makes your heart race but in a different kind of way when you think about his soft gentle hand on the backs of your knees, around your breasts, then on your hips. The consistent sound of his pelvis coming into contact with your soft bottom over and over and over...

“What are you thinking about?” He asks with a smile. You could tell he was wondering about your red cheeks.

“Nothing.” You reply. How did you just calm yourself down from a panic attack? Was it Taemin’s touch?

“You sure.” He asks, his eyes bending and wrinkling in the corners as his smile widens.

Your blush deepens. “Taemin Stop it.” You say under your breath.

Pete, the guy who always flirts with you, approaches.

“Lee, I sent you the um....” he looks at you. “The um, demo.” He says.

“Thank you.” Taemin says staring at Pete. It makes you wonder if they have some sort of thing for each other after all. You quickly dismiss it when you recall the conversations last night.

“Why are you sitting like that?” Pete asks looking at you strangely.

What? “Sitting like how?” You ask.

“On the edge of your seat like that? Did you have a hard anal fuck or something?” He asks with a chuckle and your eyes widen. You look at Taemin from the corner of your eye and your cheeks are turning pink.

“Come on now, that’s no way to talk to a lady.” Taemin says with the same dumb, pink look on his face.

“.... you two are definitely fucking.” Pete says.

“It’s not even like that.” Taemin says with the same poker face.

“Yeah, uh huh. Are you coming to guys night tonight?” He asks.

You feel pretty left out.

“You know I have to do all that with the CDC investigation.” Taemin says shaking his head politely.

“Dude, no. We’re having guys night After Hours.” Pete pushes. “You’ll have time. Come on. You can be my date.” He says.

Taemin thinks for a moment. “Fine... as long as I’m your date and you adress me as your date the whole night.” Taemin says and Pete’s smile widens.

“Bro, we can match. I’ll even suck your dick after.” Pete says.

For some reason none of it sounds like a joke.

“I will take you up on that offer. You said it!” Taemin says loudly. “You said that so if I agree because of that you have to do it!” Taemin says pointing at him with a big smile on his face.

“No, man! No! I’m not gay!” Pete says with a laugh.

The chief’s voice suddenly booms inside of the room calling your name. You, Taemin and everyone else look at him. “Taemin.” He says in the same tone. He then flicks his fingers towards himself, signaling the pair of you to go to him.

You and Taemin look at each other before walking over to him.

The head of the CDC smiles at the two of you. He is a well built, tall, intimidating man.

“Hello miss, mister Lee.” The man says. “I’m the head of operations, you can address me as Mr O.”

“Does your first or last name start with O?” Taemin asks to lighten the stiff mood.

He doesn’t smile.


End file.
